Camino a Avalon
by Kalea Eginko
Summary: Mi versión de cómo iba a ser "Harry Potter y la Orden del Fenix". Me temo que tras la salida del citado libro quede tan deprimida que no fui capaz de continuar. ¡Perdón a todos!
1. Capitulo 1 Introduccion, rumores y

* * *

**ACTUALIZACIÓN** -- Hoy es 08 de abril de 2009 y actualizo tras casi 6 años. Pido perdón porque sé que lo que he hecho ha sido deleznable... empecé a escribir este fanfic como respuesta a la expectación de "Harry Potter y La Orden del Fenix"... y me temo que cuando el mencionado libro salió, me quede tan deprimida que fui incapaz de continuar y deje la historia inconclusa con sus 14 capítulos. Por desgracia no quede nada contenta con las continuaciones... el 6º libro de Harry Potter no estaba mal, pero el 7º.... en fin, que no quiero cortas las venas... digo, los cables, a ningún ordenador. Así que pido disculpas por haber dejado esto incompleto. No creo que lo continue, pero puede que si que me ponga a escribir otras historias. ¡Gracias a todos los fanficioneros!

* * *

**CAPITULO 1 - INTRODUCCION, RUMORES Y TRADUCCIONES**

**Explicacion del titulo de este fanfic y otros asuntillos que pueden ser importantes segun vayais leyendo... **

(vale, ya me dejo de rollos :-)

¡Hola a todos!

¡Alla vamos! Les habla o escribe una fanática de Harry Potter y de toda la cuadrilla creada por Joanna Rowling, a quien por supuesto pertenecen todos los derechos sobre Harry Potter & Cia, yo no estoy sacando ningun beneficio economico de este fanfic. Habiendo dejado claro esto, prosigo: soy Kalea, viciada desde hace ano y medio y ya sin cura (como no sea mágica :-) a todo el mundo de Hogwarts... de hecho, estoy segura de que la lechuza con mi carta se extravio o fue abatida por algun cazador sin escrupulos... ¡aun la estoy esperando! ¡Si alguien la recibio por error, por favor, que me la reenvie! ¡Por lechuza urgente! ^_^

Este es el primer fanfic de Harry Potter que escribo... ¡asi que, por favor, compasion! Espero que os guste. Por supuesto, como buena escritora de fanfic, pido a todos mis lectores que dejen su review sobre como les parece que va avanzando la historia, sus ideas, sus opiniones, lo que creen que va a pasar (espero haber conseguido lo que Joanna nos hace siempre... darnos la sorpresa al final del todo, reto a mis lectores a que descubran el Camino a ... ¡calla Kalea! todavia no te vayas de la lengua :-) como decia... ¡todo! Admito hasta howlers. Mi correo electronico es . Prometo contestar todos los reviews y e-mails que reciba. Tengo algunos problemas con el correo basura o SPAM, asi que pongan en el "Asunto" o "Subject" algo sobre Harry Potter, para que no lo borre sin darme cuenta

AVISO IMPORTANTE NUMERO 1

Quisiera en esta introduccion aclarar algunas cosas sobre el fanfic. Es una posibilidad de lo que puede pasar en el quinto libro, asi que va despues de "Harry Potter y el Caliz de Fuego". Esta plagado de referencias a todos los libros de Harry Potter, asi que SI NO TE LOS HAS LEIDO, y no quieres que te fastidien la historia, NO SIGAS LEYENDO. Como bien sabemos todos los fanaticos de Harry Potter, el quinto libro, "Harry Potter y la Orden del Fenix" sale el 21 de junio (adivinad quien va a estar a media noche en la libreria... ya he avisado que ese dia no existo para nadie, estoy en Hogwarts). Durante bastante tiempo hemos oido "**rumores**" sobre lo que puede pasar en ese libro... cada cual mas increible. De hecho, y a imitacion del fanfic de Dikana "Respuestas", estuve a punto de bautizar este fanfic como "Rumores", porque he sentido como un reto personal crear una historia que coincida con ese "goteo" sobre el quinto libro. Sin embargo, como muy pronto vereis, el nombre de "Camino a Avalon" era demasiado adecuado y no me decidi a cambiarlo. ¿He hecho bien? ¿No? ¡El futuro (y vosotros, queridos lectores:-) nos responderan!

Los rumores que parecen mas probables o al menos mas fiables para el quinto libro son:

* Aparece la Marca Tenebrosa encima de "La Madriguera", la casa de los Weasley

* El profesor Lupin vuelve a aparecer

* Sabremos algo mas de la historia de Lily Potter

* Draco Malfoy se aliara temporalmente con Harry Potter (ojo, no he dicho que vayan a ser amigos del alma)

* Nos enteraremos de que demonios le pidio Dumbledore a Snape la noche del retorno de Voldemort(opinion personal: yo no creo que sea hacer de espia de nuevo, demasiado obvio; en mi fanfic Snape va a ser el encargado de.... ¿Kalea, cuantas veces te han dicho que calladita estas mas guapa? :-)

Este fanfic es de misterio y aventuras. No hay material slash, y, aunque tiene tema romantico (sobre todo a partir de Halloween y mas a partir de Navid... KALEAAAAA... vale, ya me callo :-), no es lo que predomina en el fanfic. Me gusta el modo en que escribe Jo lo romantico en los libros: como muy por encima, dejandolo a la imaginacion del lector, sin aclarar mucho (lo demuestra el que no haya un consenso en internet sobre quien va a acabar con quien, existen parejas para todos los gustos).

Seguramente os preguntareis porque en ocasiones utilizo terminos en español y otras en ingles. Yo soy espanola, mas concretamente de Madrid, pero ahora vivo en Inglaterra. Me he leido los libros de Harry Potter tanto en ingles como en español, y algunos terminos me gustan mas en el idioma original, sobre todo los nombres de los Merodeadores. Algunos otros no he tenido mas remedio que ponerlos en ingles porque no me acuerdo como se dicen en español, es el caso de la tienda de los mellizos Weasley: Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. Y lo mismo me ha pasado con algunos nombres de hechizos o de criaturas magicas. Otras palabras, como "_mortifago_", me gusta mas la traduccion española que las palabras inglesas: "Death Eater". Ademas, para los puristas, quiero pedir disculpas por los mas que probables fallos ortográficos que van a encontrar en esta historia. La letra "ñ", brilla por su ausencia en los teclados ingleses, y hacer los acentos es un engorro, asi como el simbolo de interrogacion y exclamacion del principio de frase. He corregido como he podido el fanfic, pero seguro que se me ha escapado mas de uno

Mas abajo he elaborado una lista con las traducciones, si alguien tiene alguna duda, que no dude en consultarme. Esta lista ira creciendo a medida que vayan saliendo nuevas palabras. Tambien hay algunos terminos, como "Aparecerse" y "Desaparecerse", que no han sido bien traducidos al espanol. En la version inglesa, cuando quieren decir que algun mago "Desaparece", es decir, que utiliza la magia para evaporarse de un lugar y surgir en otro, lo ponen con mayusculas, para diferenciarlo de cuando "desaparece" por medios normales, es decir que se va por la puerta o algo parecido. En el fanfic he utilizado el sistema ingles, es decir, las mayusculas, para que no haya lugar a confusion.

Para los lectores sudamericanos, si tienen dudas con algun termino, ya saben que pueden preguntar lo que quieran. Por ejemplo, el termino "movil", que se va a repetir bastante en los primeros capitulos del fanfic, se refiere a lo en Sudamerica llaman telefonos celulares, o "celular", que en Espana llamamos "movil".

Luego, algunos agradecimientos y saludos. Primero,a todos los maravillosos escritores de fanfics que existen, sobre todo en , me habeis entretenido durante muchas horas de tedio. Ya que es imposible mencionarlos a todos, agradecerle especialmente a Angie, y su fanfic "Caos", junto con sus secuelas; a Dikana y su maravilloso fanfic sobre los Merodeadores "Respuestas"; a Estela por su traduccion de "Draco Dormiens", asi como a Altair y su lista de las caracteristicas del fanfic ideal de Harry Potter (eso fue un reto personal). Tambien a Jara, que me desafio a que escribiera yo mi propio fanfic y a Naratxu, enganchada como yo a todo el universo harrypotteriano.

AVISO IMPORTANTE NUMERO 2

Ya que me va a ser imposible terminar este fanfic antes de que llegue la esperadisima "Orden del Fenix" (¡cada vez queda menos!) he estado pensando (cuando deberia estar estudiando :-) que, a imitacion de Jo, me voy a dar a los anagramas (seguro que es mas sano que darse a la bebida :-). ¿Por que hago esto? Porque creo que una de mis teorias sobre el quinto libro podia ser correcta y, como no quiero que nadie me acuse de haber plagiado "La Orden del Fenix", aqui estan las soluciones a los misterios de mi fanfic (y mis teorias de lo que pasa en el quinto libro), en unas cuantas frases. Asi, en caso de que alguna de mis alocadas suposiciones coincida con el quinto libro (¡menuda autoestima que tengo!), podre demostrar mi inocencia. ¡No los resuelvas si no quieres quitarle el misterio a la historia! Creo que he complicado los anagramas lo suficiente, pero si lograis solucionarlos, por favor, antes de ir difundiendolo por ahi… ¡¡¡decirme lo que quereis a cambio de vuestro silencio!!! (en galeones, si puede ser :-).

**Ejemplo de anagrama en el libro de "Harry Potter y el Caliz de Fuego"**

El anagrama:

* JUMBRO TIRO SU CHALECO ROJO Y COMO SE ENFADO MI TIO GURLO

resultaria:

* OJOLOCO MOODY ES EL MORTIFAGO BARTEMIUS CROUCH JUNIOR

(Nota: Si tienes quejas, vuelve a leer el aviso. ¡En ningun momento he dicho que los anagramas vayan a ser inteligentes! :-)

**Anagramas de "Camino a Avalon"**

1) VI A CHEDEBEH LUNAS DEJAR TRAS LA RED DE JEDOM AL AMIGO DE LORET SOL

(Nota 2: El significado de estos anagramas, como ya se ha visto mas arriba, NO tiene absolutamente nada que ver con el anagrama en si)

2) EL DE ATENAS Y ADOALA NO TIENEN RIVAL AL SLALOM

3) WALTER DEJO A LALU Y A SELEZE CON EL MEDICO DE LOS GRISELLAS

(Nota 3: ¡Nones! ¡Cada vez me quedan peor! :-)

4) LA CHARRA ACUDIO CON YARER Y SALADA PARA ARAR

(Nota 4: "Charra" es una palabra que existe, es una palabra anticuada para decir que alguien es de Salamanca. "Salada" es un nombre de verdad, una conocida mia se llama asi. Y lo de Yarer, eso si que me lo he inventado yo :-)

5) EL DRAGON ATRAPO A OCEG AL PERDERSE EN LA CUMBRE

(Nota 5:El unico que ha quedado medianamente decente :-)

6) NI TU NI NADIE VE NUNCA A YESGETT

7) VI AL REY DE DERRUSLUE Y QUEDAMOS

Y creo que no me dejo nada en la pluma... o en el tintero. Ya puedes adentrarte en la historia...... ¿**quien encontrara antes el misterioso _Camino a Avalon_? **¿Harry & Cia o Voldemort & Cia o tu, querido lector o lectora......?

¿Te atreves a apostar?

¡NOS VEMOS EN AVALON!

Kalea Eginko

TRADUCCION DE LOS TERMINOS EMPLEADOS EN ESTE FANFIC:

**Fanfic - Traduccion**

Prongs = Cornamenta

Wormtail = Colagusano

Moony = Lunático (tambien me gusta el termino en español, pero no voy a emplear algunos en un idioma y otros en otro)

Padfoot = Canuto (¿alguien sabe porque tradujeron el apodo de Sirius Black asi? ¡¡Que me lo expliquen!!)

Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes = ? (¿como es español, que no me acuerdo?)

Howler = Vociferador (ambos terminos empleados en los libros en espanol... se nota que cambiaron de traductor)

Mortifago = Death Eater

Escreguto = Skrewt

PEDDO = S.P.E.W

Golden snitch = La snitch dorada

Acromantulas = Creo que en ingles es igual que en espñnol... tambien llamada araña gigante que da un miedo que te mueres (soy como Ron... ¡odio las arañas! :-)

Sphinx = No se como lo han traducido al español... ¿Esfinge?

TIMOS = OWLs

EXTASIS = NEWTS


	2. Capitulo 2 Una llamada telefonica

**CAPITULO 2  -  UNA LLAMADA TELEFONICA**

El jardin del numero cuatro de Privet Drive estaba como siempre, bien cuidado, sin que una hierba fuera mas alta que otra, o que una flor desentonara con otra. Harry Potter, sentado en uno de los escalones de piedra de la entrada, estaba viendo a su tia Petunia desmenuzar tres rosas en el jardin simplemente porque tenian mas petalos de los que a ella les gustaban. Estirando su cuello al maximo, tia Petunia procuraba, a la vez que adecentaba el jardin, enterarse lo mas posible de la vida de los vecinos. Harry, por su parte, procuraba pensar en que ya habia estado en Privet Drive la mitad del verano y que no quedaba mucho para volver al colegio. Quiza puede resultar raro que un chico de quince años piense con tanta nostalgia en el periodo escolar, pero hay dos cosas a tener en cuenta:  Harry odiaba estar en Privet Drive, y Harry era un mago.

Hacia catorce años que Harry Potter vivia (muy a su pesar) al cuidado de sus parientes _muggles (gente no magica) en Privet Drive. Tia Petunia (hermana de la difunta madre de Harry), su marido Vernon Dursey y el hijo de los dos, Dudley, eran los unicos parientes vivos que Harry tenia. Sin embargo, muchas veces Harry hubiera preferido ir a parar a un orfanato, o a alguna familia mas agradable que sus parientes consanguineos. Los Dursey tenian absoluta adversion a todo lo relacionado con la magia, y el propio Harry no era una excepcion a esta regla. A pesar de todos los esfuerzos de los Dursey por evitarlo, Harry habia cursado ya cuatro anos en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Brujeria, en el que sus propios padres, James y Lily Potter habian estudiado, y pronto volveria a la escuela para empezar su quinto curso. _

Harry se levanto del escalon de la entrada, porque sabia que si su tia le veia sin nada que hacer, le mandaria rapidamente a limpiar las ventanas o a cortar el cesped.  Su tio Vernon y Dudley se habian ido a Londres para hacer algunos recados, asi que, por una vez, podria decidir que canal de television ver sin que nadie le gritara por tocar el mando.Tras pasar por la cocina a coger un vaso de agua, Harry oyo sonar el telefono en el salon. Echando un vistazo futivo a la ventana, vio que su tia estaba ocupada espiando el coche de los vecinos. Harry cogio el telefono, para quedarse de piedra oyendo una voz conocida al otro lado de la linea:

- ¿Puedo hablar con Harry Potter, por favor?

Harry, volviendo a mirar por la ventana, contesto:

- ¿Soy yo. Hermione, eres tu?

- ¡Hola Harry! Me alegro de que me hayas cogido tu el telefono. ¿Estan tus tios por ahi? ¿Puedes hablar?

- Si... bueno, mas o menos - Harry seguia mirando por la ventana. Sabia que si su tia Petunia le veia hablar por telefono con algun amigo de su colegio, habria una buena movida despues. Los Dursey mantenian todo lo incomunicado posible que podian a Harry, ya que no querian ningun tipo de relacion con algo (para ellos) tan despreciable como un mago. Claro que Hermione Granger, la mejor amiga de Harry, era hija de muggles, y podia disimular bastante bien que era una bruja. 

- Bueno, antes de nada. ¡Felicidades! Felices quince anos. Te diria que me mandaras a Hedwing para enviarte tu regalo de cumpleanos, pero dado que precisamente te llamo por eso...

- ¿De que estas hablando, Hermione? - A Harry le estaba constando prestar atencion, porque habia perdido a su tia de vista y no sabia si habia entrado en la casa o no.

- Esa una sorpresa, Harry. Espera, Ron esta aqui conmigo y tiene ganas de usar el telefono. Ron, cogelo asi y habla _normal, no a gritos_

El nerviosismo de Harry se multiplico por cien. A cualquiera le puede parecer raro que una simple llamada de telefono pueda provocar tanto trastorno, pero Ron Weasley, el otro mejor amigo de Harry, era de una familia de magos, y por lo tanto casi nunca habia cogido un  telefono. La ultima vez que habia intentado llamar a Harry, dos anos atras, habia pegado tales gritos a traves del aparato que el tio Vernon, que fue el que resulto estar al otro lado, se habia puesto echo una fiera y habia prohibido a Harry darle el numero de telefono a ninguno de sus amigos del colegio. A pesar de esto, Harry no puedo evitar echarse a reir al oir (o mas bien, casi no oir) el murmullo apagado de Ron a traves del aparato.

- Hola Harry. Feliz cumpleañossss….

- Hola Ron. Puedes hablar un poco mas alto, pero sin dar gritos.

- Eh, vale. ¿Asi esta bien?

- Si mejor. Oye, gracias por la llamada, pero…¿donde estais?

- Ahora estamos en el coche de los padres de Hermione. Papa desmonto el otro dia el telefono que teniamos en casa para analizar su contenido - Harry tenia que haberselo imaginado. Al padre de Ron, Arthur Weasley, que trabajaba en el Ministerio de Magia, le encantaba todo lo relacionado con los _muggles_, sobre todo cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con la electricidad. Por lo que Ron le habia contado en las cartas que le habia mandado ese verano, el senor Weasley habia empezado a coleccionar (a parte de su ya extensa coleccion de pilas y enchufes), cables para cargar telefonos moviles y linternas. Lo que mas le gustaba era desmontar los aparatos _mugg_les e intentar montarlos de nuevo, aunque pocas veces conseguia que se quedaran como en su estado original.

- ¿_En el coche de Hermione? ¿Estais llamando desde un movil?_

- Si, ahora en casa tenemos un monton, aunque sin pilas, por la mania que le ha dado a papa de coleccionar los cargadores. Tenemos una sorpresa de cumpleanos preparada para ti - De repente empezaron a oirse ruidos a traves del telefono y la voz de Ron diciendo: "¿Hermione, para que sirve esto?", justo antes de que Hermione dijera: "¡No Ron, no aprietes ahi!" y se cortara la linea. 

Harry se quedo mirando el telefono, antes de colgar despacio. No podia evitar sonreir, ya que era la primera vez que recibia una llamada de felicitacion de cumpleaños. Otra de las costumbre de los Dursey, arraigada en los ultimos anos, era pasar por alto los cumpleaños de Harry. Los unicos regalos que le gustaban a Harry eran de sus amigos de Hogwarts. Hagrid, el guardabosques, habia mandado la noche anterior una armonica de bronce, que tenia toda la pinta de haber hecho el mismo, y una caja  llena de las castañas más grandes que Harry habia visto en su vida. Tambien habia recibido un regalo de su padrino, Sirius Black: una cuerda mágica que aparentemente solo media un metro, pero que se hacia tan larga como se necesitara. A Harry le habia extrañado no haber recibido nada de Ron o Hermione, pero lo habia achacado a un despiste de las lechuzas mensajeras (sistema comun entre los magos para comunicarse). Por eso se habia pasado buena parte de la mañana y de la tarde en los escalones de entrada de Privet Drive; si llegaba alguna lechuza, queria interceptarla antes de que sus tios pusieran el grito en el cielo.  Ahora entendia que no habia recibido nada: porque se trataba de una "sopresa". Sin embargo, Harry no podia evitar temer un poco la "sorpresa" de Ron y Hermione. ¿Estaban en el coche de los padres de Hermione? ¿Pensaban a lo mejor hacer una visita a Privet Drive? Harry sabia perfectamente lo mal que los Dursey se tomaban la visita de cualquier persona relacionada con la magia. El año anterior, los dos hermanos gemelos de Ron, Fred y George Weasley, habia hecho que la lengua del primo de Harry, Dudley, creciera dos metros de longitud. Y el año en que Harry empezo en Hogwarts, Hagrid habia hecho crecer una cola de cerdo en el trasero de Dudley, y los Dursey habian tenido que ir a que se la extirparan a un hospital privado en Londres. 

Olvidando por completo su idea de ver la television, Harry se dirigio a su cuarto. Justo en ese momento entro la tia Petunia en casa, dirigiendo una mirada desaprobadora al pelo desordenado de Harry (y a Harry en general). 

- ¿Que estas haciendo en el salon? -dijo, con voz chillona- Dentro de nada tenemos la reunion de la Junta, y no quiero que andes por aqui. Márchate a tu habitacion y no salgas hasta que te llame para cenar.

Harry subio lentamente las escaleras. Es verdad, hoy era la reunion de la Junta de las Comunidades, reunion que la tia Petunia llevaba organizando durante todas las vacaciones de verano. Cada tres años, varias familias de todo Londres llegaban para hacer una comparacion de las mejoras de cada vecindario y ver cual de ellos ganaba la llamada "Copa de las Comunidades". Dado que siempre ganaba el que era el anfitrion ese ano, a Harry todo esto le parecia una completa perdida de tiempo, pero la tia Petunia siempre daba mucha impotancia a este tipo de eventos y se esforzaba porque la casa quedara los mas decente posible (para lo cual, segun ella, era necesario quitar a Harry de la vista)

Cuando llego a su habitacion y se tumbo sobre la cama, el corazon de Harry dio un salto. Ron y Hermione! Iban a hacer una visita a Privet Drive, justo en el dia menos indicado! Harry se sento en la cama, intentado tranquilizarse. Tampoco sabia seguro cual era la sorpresa que tenia preparada... pero  la idea de lo que podia pasar si sus amigos magos venian justo cuando en Privet Drive habia una reunion de _muggles_ le daba escalofrios. Levantandose de golpe, Harry penso que deberia mandarles su lechuza, Hedwing, para decirles que mejor no hicieran una visita a Privet Drive aquel dia, aunque agradecia mucho que se les hubiera ocurrido la idea. Apenas se habia sentado en la mesa para escribir la carta, Harry oyo una exclamacion de su tia Petunia abajo. Indeciso, no sabia que hacer, si bajar, o quedarse en la habitacion. El murmullo de varias voces (algunas le resultaban sospechosamente conocidas), hizo que se decidiera a bajar. 

La sorpresa de lo que vio cuando bajaba las escaleras fue tal, que le dejo sin habla durante varios segundos.

- ¡¡Feliz cumpleaños, Harry!! - dijeron Ron y Hermione a la vez

(CONTINUARA....)


	3. Capitulo 3 Visitas inesperadas

**CAPITULO 3  - VISITAS INESPERADAS**

**(Pero muy bien recibidas_)_**

Los padres de Hermione, los Granger, estaban en la puerta del salon, cada uno de ellos llevando una bandeja envuelta como regalo. Detras de ellos, Ron y Hermione, tambien cada uno de ellos con un regalo en la mano,  miraban alegremente a Harry. Por su parte, la tia Petunia, apoyada en la pared, blanca como una sábana, miraba a Ron con terror absoluto. Harry comprendio subitamente por que; el año anterior el padre, los hermanos gemelos y el propio Ron habian ido a buscarlo para llevarle a los mundiales de Quidditch, y el resultado de su corta visita habia sido destrozar el salon, y que los gemelos hicieran que la lengua de Dudley le creciera tanto que no le cupiera dentro de la boca hasta que el senor Weasley consiguio volver a ponersela en su estado normal. 

Durante algunos segundos todos se quedaron mirandose fijamente, sin que nadie dijera nada. Despues, tanto Hermione como Ron repitieron a la vez: "¡Harry, feliz cumpleanos! ¡Sorpresa!". Ron, muy alto, pelirrojo y con más pecas de lo habitual, golpeo afectuosamente la espalda de Harry. Hermione, con su espeso pelo castaño, dio un beso a Harry en la mejilla y  puso un paquete terriblemente pesado en sus brazos. Harry, a todo esto, seguia sin habla, emocionado, y sintiendo lo poco que pegaban sus amigos de Hogwarts en el ambiente de Privet Drive. Finalmente fue el senor Granger el que rompio el hielo:

-¿Senora Dursey? Creo que sera mejor que pasemos al salon, ya que los demas participantes de la Junta no tardaran en llegar - Se volvio un momento hacia la Harry - Hola Harry, me alegro de verte. Feliz cumpleaños.

- Gracias, senor Granger

- Chicos, - dijo la senora Granger - casi sera mejor va a ser que vosotros subais a la habitacion de Harry mientras dura la reunion. Espero que no se alargue mucho. 

Tia Petunia miro a los Granger como sino pudiera creer lo que oia. Harry lo comprendio de golpe: _Los Granger eran miembros de la Junta de Comunidades. Por eso traian bandejas con comida: la tradicion era que cada familia traia un plato diferente y los demas comian el plato mientras oian las mejoras que habia habido en ese vecindario en cuestion. En aquel momento sono la puerta. Dado que su tia no parecia estar en condiciones de andar, Harry decidio ir a abrir, cargado con sus regalos de cumpleaños. Más gente entro en la casa, todos con una bandeja de comida. Tia Petunia parecio recobrarse un poco, y empezo a hablar con el resto de visitantes, aunque seguia mirando a Ron con terror, y a los Granger con una expresion en la que se mezclaba sospecha y furia. Sin embargo, no se atrevio a decir nada delante de los demas miembros de la Junta y todos pasaron al salon._

Harry dirigio una mirada a sus amigos, que le acompanaron otra vez escaleras arriba, hasta su habitacion. Una vez que entraron y cerraron la puerta, Harry no pudo evitar echarse a reir. Ron y Hermione se unieron en la risa, aunque ninguno sabia realmente porque se estaba riendo. 

- ¡Chicos, como me alegro de veros! ¿Pero como demonios habias hecho para venir aqui? - dijo Harry, sentandose con las piernas cruzadas en su cama.

- Bueno -Hermione, se sento en una silla, con una sonrisa picara- me entere ese ano por casualidad de que la reunion de Comunidades era en casa de tus tios. La verdad es que mis padres no querian acudir, ya que lo consideran un autentico engorro, pero al final consegui convencerles. Asi que escribi a Ron para que se viniera con nosotros y asi pudieramos por una vez darte en persona tu regalo de cumpleaños. 

- Pues lo habeis conseguido. ¡La  sorpresa ha sido mas que sonada! Menuda cara ha puesto mi tia - la sonrisa de Harry se hizo tan maliciosa como la de Hermione

- ¿Donde esta tu primo, Harry? - pregunto Ron

- Se ha ido con mi tio a Londres a comprar unas cosas. No se cuando volveran, pero espero que tarden mucho...

- No deberias hablar asi, Harry - dijo Hermione en tono de desaprobacion - ¡Venga, abre los regalos! 

El regalo de Hermione era un pergamino del tamaño de un poster que habia comprado en un anticuario mágico y que mostraba un enorme dibujo de Hogwarts. El de Ron era un bote lleno de tinta con una etiqueta que ponia: "_Bote de tinta mágica que se hace invisible cuando menos conviene y despues se hace visible en el momento mas inoportuno_".

- ¿De donde has conseguido esto, Ron? - pregunto Harry, interesado, moviendo la tinta de forma que empezo a brillar de color azul y rojo

- De mis hermanos, ¿de quien sino? -contesto Ron, sonriendo- estan fabricando cantidad de cosas nuevas este verano, ya veras  - los hermanos gemelos de Ron iban a empezar el septimo y ultimo curso de Hogwarts, tenian la idea de montar un tienda de trucos magicos despues. Por eso, se pasaban el dia (a parte de haciendo todas las trastadas y travesuras posibles) inventando cada cosa mas rara, como el caramelo que habia hecho que el año anterior la lengua de Dudley superara cualquier record Guinnes. 

- ¿Como te ha ido el verano, Harry? - pregunto Hermione, repentinamente seria, a la vez que dirigia una mirada rápida a la ventana, como si por un momento temiera que alguien entrara por ella -  ¿Has tenido noticias de Sirius o de Dumbledore?

- He recibido un par de cartas de Sirius. De Dumbledore no se nada desde que dejamos la escuela. ¿No sabrás tu algo, Ron? - la madre de Ron habia pedido permiso a Dumbledore, el director de Hogwarts, para que Harry se quedara en casa de los Weasley durante el verano. Sin embargo Dumbledore, al que casi todo el mundo magico consideraba el mago vivo mas poderoso, habia considerado preferible que Harry se quedara con sus parientes muggles. 

- Mama le volvio a escribir para ver cuando podias venir a nuestra casa - Ron estaba fascinado con los libros que Dudley guardaba en la habitacion de Harry, ya que jamas se tomaba la molestia de leer. Como las fotos en el mundo magico solian moverse, el hecho de que las fotos en los libros muggles fueran estáticas, llamaba a Ron muchisimo la atencion - Dumbledore contesto que nos mandaria una lechuza en cuanto fuera posible. Oye Harry - Ron dejo de prestar atencion a los libros, mirando fijamente a Harry - ¿has tenido algun problema... ya sabes, en la cicatriz.. desde...?

- No - dijo Harry rapidamente. Y era verdad. La cicatriz en forma de rayo que le atravesaba la frente no le habia dado ningun problema desde el final del curso anterior  - ¿Pero no creeis que es un poco raro? Ahora que Voldemort ha recuperado su cuerpo... habra empezado a intentar recuperar el poder... y seguramente no se detendra en matar a los que se pongan en su camino - al decir estas ultimas palabras Harry no pudo evitar temblar un poco, a pesar de que no era la primera vez que pensaba en todo esto.

La cicatriz de Harry era un elemento completamente anormal, incluso en el ya poco _normal mundo de los magos. Harry la habia tenido desde hacia catorce años, desde la noche de Halloween en que sus padres habian muerto. Los Dursey habian mentido a Harry durante años, contandole que sus padres habian muerto en un accidente de coche, cuando en realidad James y Lily Potter habian sido asesinados por uno de los más tenebrosos magos que nunca habian existido: __Lord Voldemort. Voldemort habia acudido hacia catorce años a la casa del matrimonio Potter, matando primero a James Potter antes de ir hacia donde estaba Harry. Sin embargo, Lily Potter se habia negado a dejar de escudar a su hijo, asi que Voldemort la habia matado a ella tambien. Pero cuando Voldemort habia dirigido su varita contra Harry y efectuado la terrible maldicion asesina _Avada Kedavra_, maldicion que se creia inbloqueable... el rayo de luz verde habia rebotado  contra el,  haciendo que perdiera su cuerpo y sus poderes. Medio muerto, Voldemort habia huido, haciendo que gran parte de la comunidad magica, que durante años habia estado aterrorizada por su maldad, respirara de nuevo. Harry, sin saberlo, se habia hecho famoso en todo el mundo mágico, asi como la cicatriz en forma de rayo que la maldicion de Voldemort le habia dejado en la frente, cicatriz que parecia haber creado una especie de vinculo entre Voldemort y Harry, muy a pesar de este ultimo. Desde que, a los once años, habia ido a Hogwarts, cada vez que Harry habia tenido a Voldemort cerca, o cuando Voldemort se habia sentido especialmente furioso, la cicatriz empezaba a dolerle de forma que parecia que toda su cabeza iba a explotar. _

El vinculo entre Harry y Voldemort se habia hecho más fuerte desde hacia un poco mas de un mes, cuando, tras permanecer catorce anos escondido, Voldemort habia conseguido recuperar su cuerpo y sus poderes. Para ello habia utilizado una pocion de Magia Negra, pocion en la que un ingrediente fundamental era la sangre de un enemigo. Y Voldemort habia empleado la sangre de Harry, tras conseguir que Harry ganara el año anterior  el Trofeo de los Tres Campeones en Hogwarts, y tocara el Caliz de Fuego, convertido en un traslador que le llevo directo a las manos de Voldemort. Con la sangre de Harry, ademas, la proteccion mágica que Lily Potter habia dejado en su hijo tambien se transferia a Voldemort. Pero eso no habia sido todo. Harry habia ganado el Trofeo junto con otro chico de Hogwarts, Cedric Diggory. Ambos habian tocado el traslador al mismo tiempo, y Voldemort habia matado sin contemplaciones a Cedric antes de apresar a Harry. Desde entonces a Harry le habia sido dificil evitar una terrible sensacion de culpabilidad y vacio cada vez que pensaba en ello, ya que habia sido el quien le habia propuesto a Cedric coger juntos el Caliz de Fuego y compartir la victoria. 

Tras recuperar su cuerpo, Voldemort habia obligado a Harry a batirse en duelo con el, como diversion para sus seguidores, los llamados _mortifagos_. Contra todo pronostico, Harry habia conseguido escapar con vida otra vez de Voldemort y de los mortifagos, y regresar a Hogwarts donde habia puesto en guardia a Dumbledore, del que se decia que era la unica persona a la que Voldemort realmente habia temido. Sin embargo, no toda la comunidad mágica parecia dispuesta a aceptar que Lord Voldemort habia regresado. El poder de Voldemort durante once anos habia sido tal, que todos los magos y brujas que se le habian enfrentado habian muerto, hasta la noche en que Voldemort mato a los padres de Harry. Muchos se negaban a que el Senor Tenebroso, como tambien le llamaban, podia haber vuelto a recuperar sus poderes, y entre los incredulos estaba el propio Ministro de magia,  Cornelius Fudge. 

- Si la cicatriz no te ha dolido, eso es buen sintoma, ¿no? -dijo Hermione en tono tranquilizador, aunque no se la veia muy convencida

- Si, eso quiere decir que Ya-sabes-quien no puede estar siendo más fuerte, ¿verdad? -dijo Ron, aunque se le veia nervioso. Harry sabia que sus amigos querian tranquilizarle a el, mas que a ellos mismos -Asi que Harry no tienes que preocuparte, estas seguro...

-Cuando Voldemort recupero su cuerpo -Harry ignoro el temblor de Ron, el cual, como casi todos en el mundo magico, evitaban decir el nombre de Voldemort- dijo que Dumbledore se habia ocupado de que estaria seguro mientras estuviera al cuidado de mis tios. Que habia invocado magia muy antigua, o algo asi. - Harry penso amargamente que vivir con sus parientes muggles era realmente un precio muy alto a cambio de estar a salvo de Voldemort - ¿Como le han ido las cosas en el Ministerio a tu padre?

- Lo esta teniendo bastante dificil  - contesto Ron - Malfoy esta interfiriendo, pero esta consiguiendo que algunos magos y brujas vuelvan a Inglaterra desde el extranjero ahora que Ya-sabes-quien ha vuelto - Harry se dio cuenta, tras escuchar a Ron, que la idea de que Voldemort volviera no le resultaba ya tan amenazante como antes, que, a pesar de que todavia le resultaba doloroso pensar en Cedric, ya podia razonar con claridad desde que Voldemort habia recuperado su cuerpo. 

- ¡Ey, no te he dado tu tarta de cumpleaños! - dijo Hermione saltando repentinamente de la silla - La llevaba mi madre, casi sera mejor que vayamos a por ella.

- Mama te mandara esta noche la tarta via lechuza - informo Ron - ¿Tu primo sigue haciendo regimen, Harry? - pregunto, mientras salian del cuarto y bajaban las escaleras. Harry volvio a tener la extraña sensacion de que Ron y Hermione no deberian estar alli, que no pegaban con el ambiente de la casa.

- Si, aunque mi tia lo ha relajado un poco. Ya podemos comer mas cosas, a parte de fruta todo el dia - De repente se escucho un golpe en la puerta y Harry oyo la voz del tio Vernon hablando con Dudley - Mi tio y mi primo acaban de llegar - dijo - Sera mejor que esperemos a que entren en el salon, asi no pondrán el grito en el cielo al verte, Ron.

-Me he traido algunos de los caramelos Crece-Lenguas de Fred y George - dijo Ron, con una mirada maliciosa - Y tambien alguna que otra cosa mas....

- ¡Ron! No puedes utilizarlos y menos con un muggle. Como el Ministerio se entere puedes verte metido en un buen problema - dijo Hermione, muy seria

- Solo los tengo para casos de emergencia, Hermione. Nunca sabes cuando pueden venir bien...

Harry hecho un vistazo a la escalera. El tio Vernon y Dudley ya habian entrado en el salon, asi que podian arriesgarse a ir a por su pastel: el tio Vernon no se atreveria a hacer un escándalo con todos los miembros de la Junta de Comunidades alrededor. Harry hizo una senal a sus amigos, y echando un vistazo a traves de la puerta acristalada, entraron en el salon. 

El ambiente estaba animado. Todos los miembros estaban de pie, en pequenos circulos, hablando unos con otros, incluidos los Granger, que charlaban animadamente con una mujer joven, de pelo negro largisimo, mientras comian un poco de pastel. Tia Petunia, por su parte, estaba hablando en voz baja y muy rápidamente con su marido, a la vez que apuntaba con la barbilla a los Granger. La expresion del tio Vernon pasaba del morado al rojo, y del rojo al verdoso, pero, tal como habia previsto Harry, no se atrevio a decir nada con toda la gente que habia alrededor.  Dudley estaba aprovechando que sus padres no le estaban prestando ninguna atencion para coger trozos de pastel y meterselos en la boca lo mas rapidamente que podia. Harry observo como su primo, que aunque seguia muy gordo habia perdido algunos kilos durante el ultimo curso, se metia toda la comida posible en la boca y se la tragaba sin masticar siquiera. La Copa de Comunidades estaba en una de las repisas superiores de la chimenea. Era una copa hermosamente labrada, hecha de plata con los bordes dorados. Harry ya habia pensado en alguna ocasion que era una pena que algun orfebre perdiera el tiempo haciendo un objeto hermoso para un proposito tan amanado.

Harry, Ron y Hermione fueron hacia los Granger. La senora Granger les dirigio una sonrisa y dijo, señalando hacia la unica bandeja que habia sin desembolver en la mesa:

- Toma Harry, aqui tienes tu tarta. No nos dimos cuenta de que no te la habiamos dado. 

- Espero que no te importe que no tenga azucar, Harry - comento el senor Granger, con un guiño. Harry sonrio. 

- Para nada. Muchas gracias, senores Granger. 

El tio Vernon estaba mirando furiosamente a Ron, y a Harry le entro autentico pánico de que hiciera alguna barbaridad. Asi que cogio su tarta, mientras Dudley le miraba con furia, y se marcho a la cocina con Ron y Hermione para coger platos para servirse. 

-Hola Harry, ¿que tal estas? - dijo una voz familiar . Tras dejar la tarta en la mesa Harry vio que en la puerta de la cocina estaba la señora Figg, una anciana vecina que solia cuidarle cuando los Dursey se iban de veraneo o hacian alguna excursion. La ropa de la senora Figg tenia pelos de gato, animal que le apasionaba. 

-Bien gracias, ¿y usted? - respondio Harry

- Un poco cansada, para que te lo voy a negar. Creo que llego un poco tarde a la Junta... espero que tu tia lo haya organizado todo bien... La verdad es que no tengo tiempo para nada. Tengo cinco gatos a los que cuidar, y a mi edad ya no me puedo mover tan rapido como vosotros, jovenes - dijo sonriendo a Hermione y a Ron. La senora Figg andaba con un baston, y parecia tener dificultades para cargar con una pequeña bandeja. Hermione se apresuro a ayudarla. 

- Gracias, muchacha, eres un encanto

- Yo tambien tengo un gato - comento Hermione, con una sonrisa.

-Y seguro que son tus padres los que se encargan de cuidarlo, ¿a que si? - dijo la senora Figg, mientras hacia algo que se parecia muchisimo a un guiño

Pero antes de que Hermione pudiera responder se oyo en el salon algo que sono terriblemente parecido a una explosion. Tras dos segundos de un silencio sepulcral, el salon se lleno de gritos. Hermione y Ron, mirandose, y sin decir una sola palabra, e ignorando por completo a la señora Figg,  sacaron rapidamente sus varitas. A Harry le hubiera gustado hacer lo propio, pero tenia la suya en el piso de arriba. 

-¿Que pasa? - dijo Hermione, asustada, mientras los tres se acercaban cautelosamente a la puerta del salon, que estaba cerrada. La  puerta era vidriosa en la parte superior, asi que pudieron ver dos sombras que querian abrirla desde dentro, pero la puerta, que tanto Harry como Ron y Hermione habian cruzado sin problemas un momento antes, permanecia cerrada. De repente se vieron varios rayos de luz roja, y una de las sombras de la puerta cayo como fulminada. Hermione dio un grito, mientras Ron se ponia completamente blanco. 

-¡Mama! ¡Papa! ¿Estais bien? - grito Hermione, moviendose muy lentamente hacia la puerta, con la varita en ristre. 

Otro rayo de luz roja y la segunda sombra quedo fulminada. Harry se dio cuenta que este rayo habia _atravesado la puerta del salon y que por lo tanto habia venido desde _detras de el_, y dándose la vuelta, vio a la senora Figg, que se acercaba a la puerta tambien con una varita. _

- Atras, muchachos - dijo con una voz cortante que Harry jamas habia oido. Habia tirado su baston y se acercaba con paso seguro a la puerta.

Ron, Hermione y Harry se miraron mutuamente, y retrocedieron. La señora Figg dijo: "_Alohomora" y entro en  el salon. _

(CONTINUARA....) 


	4. Capitulo 4 Mas visitas inesperadas

**CAPITULO 4  -  MAS VISITAS INESPERADAS**

**(No tan bien recibidas)**

¡Hola a todos! Gracias por los reviews, siempre hacen ilusion… ¡a mi mucha! Aqui van otros tres capitulos… esperon que los disfruteis. Ya se ha desvelado que la señora Figg era una bruja… cuantos mas habra escondidos por ahi…. (en estos momentos un chico que esta sentado al lado mio en el cybercafe esta escondiendo algo muy parecido a… ¿una varita?… eso o mi estado psiquico empieza a llamar a gritos a un psiquiatra… bueno, dejemoslo). Esto… si, que yaa me dejo de historias y paso a contestar a los reviews:

A **Jara**: Muy graciosa Jarilla, y gracias por haber inaugurado la seccion de los reviews… y lo de los fallos filologicos… diselo a los malditos teclados ingleses… ^_^… no sabes la mania que les tengo. A ver si cuelgas mas fotos tuyas en el portal y avisa cuando reabras tu pagina.

A **Dracoiner Ballentine**: Muchas gracias y sigo tu consejo… ya se me pueden dejar reviews anonimos… tambien quiero comentar que no hago ascos a jamones, billetes de banco legales anonimos!… ^_^  ¡ Ya me dare una vuelta por tu fanfic, a ver que tal!

A **Mymy**: _Comme ca va? Je parle un peau le france, mais je ne me rappel pas, parce que je estudie l'anglais alors_… probablemente tendre un fallo ortográfico por silaba :-D En otras palabras, que hace cuatro años que no toco el frances y lo tengo bastante olvidado! Muchas gracias por tu review, y aqui tienes tres capitulos mas. Espero que los disfrutes….¡Y felicidades por tu español!

A **Rookie Altair**: Gracias por el review, y si que me ha dado mas gusto. Me ha hecho gracia que mencionaras el regalo de Sirius, porque me costo dias pensar en algo regalo apropiado… ¡Sirius no podia regalarle cualquier cosa a Harry! En cuanto a "adversion", me declaro culpable… yo creia que era asi en español. Si, es cierto que la historia se ralentiza un poco al explicar el pasado, prometo que solo va a pasar en los primeros capitulos…  y prometo tambien mucha accion dentro de poco. Y de nuevo, ¡muchas gracias por el review! Espero que te gusten los nuevos capitulos. 

¿Ya estamos todos? Bueno, creo que teneis ganas de saber como fue el ataque a Privet Drive… adelante…

*              *                *

Hermione fue rapidamente detras de la señora Figg y dio un grito. Harry y Ron, corriendo, vieron por que habia gritado: dos figuras enmascaradas estaban tiradas al lado de la puerta, en el suelo del salon. Los miembros de la Junta de Comunidades estaban aterrados contra una pared, incluidos los Dursley. Dudley estaba detras de un sofa, escondiendose como podia, con una expresion de absoluto terror. Los Granger estaban al lado de la ventana.... al parecer sin nada peor que un buen susto en el cuerpo. Hermione fue hacia ellos gritando: "¡¿Papa, mama, estais bien?!", mientras Harry y Ron contemplaban como una mujer joven, la misma que habian visto hablar animadamente con los Granger, se acercaba cautelosamente a las dos figuras encapuchadas. Tanto ella como la señora Figg mantenian las varitas en alto.

- Buen disparo, Arabella. Atravesaste el cristal por completo - comento la mujer con aprobacion. Tenia acento extranjero, pero Harry no pudo determinar de donde. 

- Siempre me he sentido orgullosa de mis hechizos aturdidores, Carla - contesto la señora Figg - pero tu te encargaste bastante bien del primero

- Lo que me pregunto es... -  empezo  la muchacha, agachandose a examinar las dos figuras del suelo, pero  nunca termino la frase, porque un grito, de una voz que para Harry se parecia mucho a la de Dudley, hizo que las dos se dieran la vuelta.  

Otra figura encapuchada habia Aparecido, pisando a Dudley, escudado detras del sofa, y se habia acercado a la puerta. La figura, con la varita en alto, grito "¡_Expelliarmus!_" y las varitas de la señora Figg, de la otra mujer y de Ron salieron volando. El encapuchado dirigio su varita hacia Harry. Pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, se oyo otra voz:

- ¡_Expeliarmus_! - grito Hermione desde la ventana. La varita del encapuchado salio disparada. En ese momento la muchacha saco algo plateado de su bolsillo y dijo:

- ¡_Engordio_! - el objeto se hizo mucho mas grande - _Vuelo_! - grito, y lanzo el objeto a traves de la habitacion, volando hacia el encapuchado. Este se hizo a un lado y  el objeto paso de largo. El encapuchado empezo a buscar algo entre sus ropas... pero en ese momento...

 ¡¡¡¡¡¡CLONK!!!!!!!

El objeto plateado habia dado de lleno en la Copa de las Comunidades, que se cayo de la repisa... y acerto a la cabeza del encapuchado, dejandolo completamente K.O. A Harry le dio la impresion de ver una coreografia de un musical, como si todo estuviera preparado. El objeto siguio volando y volvio a la mano de su dueña, que, haciendolo de nuevo mas pequeño,  se lo volvio a guardar en su bolsillo. Tia Petunia dio un grito, mientras el encapuchado, con la copa en la cabeza, caia cuando largo era en el sofa donde estaba escondido Dudley. Este se puso a gritar como un energumeno, mientras todos los de la Junta de Comunidades salian del salon como podian, algunos por la puerta, con el vidrio completamente roto, y algunos otros, sin mucha dignidad pero si con mucha prisa, por la ventana, excepto los Dursey y los Granger. Dudley habia salido de detras del sofa, alejandose lo mas posible del encapuchado, metiendose bajo una mesa. La tia Petunia se habia desmayado, lo cual, penso Harry fugazmente, fue una suerte; asi el tio Venon estaba ocupado sujetándola, y  no tomaba represalias por lo que parecia haber sido una batalla campal en su salon.

- Buen disparo, muchacha - dijo la mujer a Hermione, que se habia acercado poco a poco, con la varita en alto - Es lo que iba a decir, Arabella - continuo - los dos primeros eran una emboscada para que el tercero nos quitara las varitas y tener el paso abierto hasta Harry. Ademas, era el quien tenia el Anillo de Salomon; los otros eran señuelos.

- Ya veo - dijo la senora Figg, observando cautelosamente la habitacion - ¿Como han entrado los dos primeros? ¿Se han Aparecido?

- No, han entrado por la ventana - contesto la muchacha -  despues de hacer una explosion en el jardin, lo mas cerca posible de la casa, para llamar mas la atencion. Todo ha sido para que nos centraramos en ellos dos, y dejar al otro terreno libre.  Me dio tiempo justo de cerrar la puerta cuando iban tras de Harry.

- Sera mejor que los atemos, antes de que nos den mas sorpresas desagradables. Quitale el Anillo de Salomon,  Carla. Y creo que tiene otra varita en algun bosillo, mejor asegurate- dijo la señora Figg, mientras se agachaba (con una agilidad sorprendente) a recoger su varita. La agito y de ella salieron algunas cuerdas que ataron rapidamente a los tres encapuchados. La tia Petunia, que habia recuperado la consciencia, volvio a desmayarse cuando vio  lo que la varita de la señora Figg estaba haciendo. La muchacha se acerco al tercer encapuchado y parecio buscar algo en su mano derecha. Con un buen tiron le quito un anillo plateado. Se quedo mirando el anillo en su mano, tras lo cual se lo guardo en un bolsillo. La muchacha empezo a registrar rapidamente al encapuchado, y saco de entre sus ropas algo que parecia... un abrecartas. La señora Figg se le quedo mirando

-¿Es una Paralizador, verdad? - pregunto. La muchacha asintio y se lo guardo tambien en el bolsillo. La señora Figg recogio las demas varitas y se las devolvio a sus respectivos dueños.

- Casi sera mejor que los lleves tu para interrogarles, Arabella - dijo la muchacha - yo me quedare aqui para arreglar este desbarajuste. Informa de lo que ha pasado... los "olvidadores" van a tener bastante trabajo hoy, habra que buscar a todos los miembros de la Junta para borrarles la memoria - Por un instante, Harry tuvo la impresion de que habia visto a esa muchacha antes, aunque no podia precisar donde ni cuando. 

-Como quieras, Carla -  contesto la señora Figg, mientras sacaba con la varita a los tres encapuchados, bien atados, por la ventana. Harry se pregunto como se los iba a llevar sin que ningun muggle lo notara, pero no le dio tiempo a meditar sobre la cuestion, ya que la muchacha le estaba hablando.

- Harry, sera mejor que tu y tus amigos os  vayais a tu cuarto. Yo subire dentro de un momento - se dirigio a la ventana -  ¿Señores Granger, se encuentran bien? - Tanto el señor como la señora Granger parecian haberse tranquilizado un poco - Sera mejor que se vayan a casa. No se preocupen por su hija, tengo que hablar con ella y sus amigos, pero despues la acompañare a su casa para asegurarme de que llega bien.

Parecia que a los Granger no les hacia mucha gracia la idea, pero Hermione dijo: "Mama, papa, no os preocupeis, yo estare bien", asi que asintieron despacio. Fueron a la destrozada puerta del salon, y se marcharon de la casa. Dudley parecia que no iba a salir de debajo de la mesa por una buena temporada. La tia Petunia se habia recuperado, y mas blanca que la tiza, estaba sentada en uno de los sofas. El tio Vernon estaban tan furioso que no parecia que pudiera juntar dos palabras seguidas:

- Como... se.... atreve... a... como...

El color de la cara del tio Vernon cambiaba en plan arco iris. La muchacha hizo un gesto a Harry, que, seguido de Ron y Hermione, subio rapidamente a su cuarto. Mientras subian oyeron como la muchacha decia "_Reparo_" y la puerta volvia a ser lo que era. 

(CONTINUARA....)


	5. Capitulo 5 Los Anillos de Salomon

**CAPITULO 5  - LOS ANILLOS DE SALOMON**

Ni Harry ni Ron ni Hermione dijeron una palabra hasta que llegaron al cuarto de Harry. Hermione se dejo caer en una silla, completamente palida y Ron se sento en la cama de Harry. Harry no tuvo tiempo para decir nada, pues en aquel momento una lechuza entro por la ventana. Harry se asusto por un momento... el ya habia tenido problemas con el Ministerio de magia un verano por haber hecho magia fuera de los terrenos del colegio, cuando, siendo un mago menor de edad, no tenia permiso para hacerlo. Sin embargo, Harry se dio cuenta de que lo que estaba pensando era una estupidez, ya que no era posible de que el Ministerio de Magia pensara que habia sido el quien habia organizado todo el follon en el salon de los Dursey. Noto que la lechuza, de color pardo-rojizo, tenia  la insignia de Hogwarts, asi que debia ser la carta de la admision para el quinto curso. De repente aparecieron otras dos lechuzas, tambien con la insignia de Hogwart, posandose en la ventana de Harry.

- Chicos, creo que todos tenemos correo - dijo Harry,.... las primeras palabras que salian de su boca despues de todo lo que habia pasado abajo. Desde luego, penso Harry, no se podia decir que esta Junta de Comunidades hubiera sido aburrida. Aunque dudaba mucho que los Dursey volvieran a aceptar ser los anfitriones, o tan siquiera ir a alguna otra reunion... al menos mientras Harry estuviera viviendo bajo su techo. 

Hermione y Ron se adelantaron, cogiendo sus respectivas cartas. Harry abrio la suya, que ponia:

"_Estimado señor Potter:_

_    Por favor recuerde que el nuevo curso escolar en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Brujeria  empieza el primero de septiembre. El Expreso de Hogwarts sale ese dia  a las once en punto del anden nueve y tres cuartos, en King's Cross. _

_    Le recordamos que empieza el quinto curso en esta escuela, y que por tanto al finalizar tendran lugar los examenes TIMOS._

_    La lista de los libros que necesita para el proximo año se adjunta en esta carta. _

_    Atentamente_

_    Profesora M. McGonagall_

_    Directora adjunta de Hogwarts_"

La lista de libros ponia:

    * "_Mas cerca que nunca: Tercer grado de adivinacion_" de Apolo Clatwider

    * "_Instrumentos y armas magicos. Manual de defensa y ataque_" Anonimo. Compilacion por H.R Herstey

    * "_Libro de hechizos. Grado 5_" de Miranda Goshawk

    * "_Preparacion de los examenes TIMOS. Areas y ejemplos_"

    * "_Criaturas presuntamente extintas_" de Stanley McBrian

-¡¡Chicos, me han hecho  prefecta!! - grito Hermione, levantandose alegremente de la silla - Mirad - les mostro la carta - dice: "_Por ser una de las alumnas mas aplicadas que ha pasado por Hogwarts en los ultimos años, es un placer comunicarle que ha sido designada una de los dos prefectos de Gryffindor durante este curso" - Hermione se puso a celebrarlo bailando por la habitacion_

-¡Oh no! -murmuro Ron- ¿eso significa que habra que aguantarte que cosas? - Harry le dio un buen golpe en las costillas, pero afortunadamente en ese momento se abrio la puerta de la habitacion.  Harry pego un respingo, al igual que Ron y Hermione. Sacaron rapidamente sus varitas, pero se calmaron al ver que era la muchacha que les habia ayudado antes.

- ¡Tranquilos chicos, que no voy a atacaros! -dijo, sonriendo. Todos bajaron las varitas, pero no las soltaron

- ¿Eh... quien es usted?- pregunto Harry, adelantandose, con la carta de la escuela en la mano

- Llamarme Carla, sin mas, no me gusta que me llamen por el apellido - contesto la muchacha. Harry penso que no podia ser mas de cinco años mayor que el, unos veinte o veintiun anos como mucho. Era alta, de ojos negros y por lo que se veia, de sonrisa facil. A pesar de que  ahora su acento se notaba un poco mas, hablaba el ingles a la perfeccion  - Creo que te debo una explicacion, Harry, y a vosotros tambien, chicos, de porque la Junta de Comunidades ha tenido este final tan... peculiar -Harry no pudo evitar sonreir - a ver... por donde empiezo... ya se... bueno, antes de nada, ¿como os llamais vosotros? -pregunto, dirigiendose a Hermione y Ron.

- Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger - contesto Ron

- Ah si, ya he oido hablar de vosotros -Ron y Hermione la miraron con asombro- Muy simpaticos tus padres, por cierto, Hermione... - comento la muchacha apreciativamente - de los muggles mas agradables que he visto... y creeme que he visto muchos... en fin, donde estaba, asi, que por donde empiezo... a ver. ¿¡alguno de vosotros sabe algo de los Anillos anulares de Salomon?

Hermione levanto la mano instantaneamente, mientras Harry y Ron se la quedaban mirando.  Ron se echo a reir, mientras Hermione bajaba la mano, poniendose bastante roja y decia: "Si, son anillos que hacen que su portador pueda efectuar cualquier hechizo, sin importar los hechizos protectores que haya"

- Muy bien explicado - contesto Carla, y Harry tuvo la extraña impresion de que estaba en una clase, solo quedaba que diera puntos para Gryffindor - Harry - continuo- como creo que ya sabes, ya se tuvo bastante cuidado de que Voldemort... - Harry se quedo completamente asombrado al oir que la muchacha decia el nombre sin ningun problema, y por los gesto de Ron y Hermione, ellos tambien - no pudiera atacarte aqui. Pero teniamos que tener en cuenta los Anillos de Salomon, que hacian que cualquier mago medianamente cualificado pudiera atacarte y apuntarse un buen tanto. En mi opinion, los mas peligrosos son los mortifagos que escaparon de Azkaban - parecia meditarlo un momento - porque entregarte a Voldemort haria que este olvidara cuando le abandonaron y traicionaron. Hoy era un dia especialmente delicado, con todos los muggles aqui, por eso me he unido a la reunion yo tambien.

- No lo entiendo -dijo Ron- usted ha podido hacer hechizos aturdidores, ¿no se supone que si hay un hechizo protector en algun lugar nadie puede hacer magia?

-Hay muchos tipos de hechizos de proteccion, Ron - explico Carla - El que hay en concreto en esta casa solo afecta a Harry y a su familia. Es decir, los dos magos que al principio entraron en el salon no podian haber atacado a Harry o a los Dursey, pero si a cualquier otra persona. Seguramente atacaron este dia por todos los muggles que venian hoy.

- Pero el peligro ya esta conjurado, ¿no? - dijo Hermione, aunque con voz un poco debil - ¡Ya le ha quitado el Anillo de Salomon a ese mortifago!

- Si y no, Hermione. Los Anillos de Salomon son _dos_. No se sabe su procedencia, ni que mago o bruja los creo. Lo unico que se sabe seguro es que fueron propiedad del rey  Salomon, uno para cada dedo anular. Este anillo - se lo mostro a Harry, Ron y Hermione -  fue robado por los mortifagos a un auror hace quince años. Del otro no se sabe nada desde hace mas de treinta años. Lo siento -dijo volviendose hacia Harry- lamento preocuparte de esta manera, Harry, pero tienes que estar preparado para lo que pueda suceder.

-Ya - dijo Harry, sentandose sobre la cama. Le daba la sensacion de ser un plato en un instalacion de tiro. O mas bien un ciervo cuando se acababa de abrir la veda de caza.

- Y en cuanto a que sean mortifagos los que hemos atrapado, no lo tengo nada claro. Pueden ser magos a los que simplemente les han aplicado la maldicion _Imperio_ de una forma muy fuerte y no se han podido resistir a ella. Despues de todo, solo los necesitaban durante unas pocas horas - Se dirigio a Ron y Hermione - Sera mejor que nos vayamos ya. Hermione, Ron, os llevare a vuestras casas en coche, lo tengo aparcado en la entrada - Los dos se levantaron  asombrados - ¿Que ocurre, las brujas no tenemos derecho a tener coche? - dijo Carla, echandose a reir- Y tranquilo,  Harry... Arabella se ocupa de vigilar esta casa y ya has visto que es muy buena con los hechizos aturdidores

-¿Quiere decir que la senora Figg _siempre ha sido un bruja? -pregunto Harry, completamente asombrado_

-Si, tenia la mision de cuidarte.- Carla se quedo mirando a Harry, como si de repente se hubiera dado cuenta de la cicatriz en la frente de este 

- ¿Pasa algo? - pregunto Harry, nervioso. Estaba acostumbrado a que la gente se quedara mirando su cicatriz, que era una leyenda en el mundo magico, pero no sabia como interpretar la mirada de Carla.

- Nada, lo siento, es que acabo de recordar algo  - dijo la muchacha, sacudiendo la cabeza, como si volviera a la realidad -  Ah, por cierto, Harry, creo que tus tios estan un poco enfadados, pero no les hagas caso... ya les he dicho que como tengas algun problema con ellos, vamos a organizar todos los años una Junta de Comunidades aqui...

Ni Harry ni Ron ni Hermione pudieron evitar reirse. Harry se sintio mejor; no habia pensado en la posible venganza de los Dursey ante la fallida reunion, pero, aunque tuviera que aguantar sus caras avinagradas lo que quedara de verano, sabia que el miedo les tendria calmados hasta que volviera a Hogwarts. De repente se acordo de algo - Eh.. Carla - dijo con timided - ¿esta usted en contacto con Dumbledore?

La muchacha sonrio... con una sonrisa algo maliciosa por cierto - Pues si, Harry - su sonrisa se hizo aun mas maliciosa -. ¿Por que?

- Es que queremos saber si Harry puede venirse a mi casa este verano -  dijo Ron, que habia leido correctamente los pensamientos de Harry

- Ahh, ya. La verdad es que no lo se, Harry, pero te prometo que en cuanto me entere te mandare una lechuza tan rapido como tu primo se ha escondido hoy bajo la mesa, aunque parece dificil llegar a ese punto de velocidad... .

Riendose muy a pesar de si mismo, Harry les acompaño hasta la puerta. Despues echo un vistazo a la cocina, donde aun estaba el pastel que le habian traido los padres de Hermione. "¿ Y por que no?", penso. Por lo menos tendria algo de cena... no le apetecia nada pescado al vapor o algo por el estilo y menos aun aguantar las miradas de los Dursey durante la cena. Tras coger su pastel, subio las escaleras para arriba. 

Asi que la señora Figg, la vecina, era una bruja. ¿Por que nunca le habia dicho que el era un mago? Habia estado con ella en su casa imnumerables veces, viendo fotos de sus gatos y oliendo a repollo. ¿Por que tanto secretismo hasta que cumplio los once años y recibio la carta de que estaba admitido en Hogwarts?  

¿Todo por Voldemort? Harry se sento en la mesa dispuesto a escribir una larguiiiiiiiiisima carta a su padrino, Sirius, contandole todo lo que habia pasado esta noche.. aunque no estaba muy seguro de si debia mencionar lo de los anillos. Conociendo a Sirius, este era capaz de dormir todas las noches en el jardin de los Dursey solo para asegurarse de que Harry estuviera bien. 

Sirius Black era el padrino de Harry, y habia sido el mejor amigo de su padre, James Potter, aunque Harry solo lo sabia desde hacia año y medio, poco despues de que Sirius hubiera escapado de Azkaban, la prision de los magos. Sirius habia estaba en esa prision durante doce años por un delito que no habia cometido; la docena de personas a las que se supone habia matado habian sido asesinadas en realidad por Wormtail, el principal sirviente de Lord Voldemort. Dos años atras Harry, Ron y Hermione habian estado a punto de conseguir demostrar que Wormtail seguia con vida, pero solo el profesor Dumbledore les habia creido.  Desde entonces Sirius seguia a la fuga, aunque en estrecho contacto con Harry y con Dumbledore. Sirius podia disfrazarse bastante bien, ya que era un _animago (mago que se podia transformar en un animal), no registrado y podia convertirse en un enorme perro negro a voluntad. _

Un aleteo en la ventana alarmo a Harry, concentrado en escribir su carta.  Se tranquilizo al vez que eran dos lechuzas muy conocidas: _Errol, la vieja lechuza de los Weasley, y __Pig, la pequeña e hiperactiva lechuza de Ron. Entre ambas cargaban un pastel enorme, regalo de la senora Weasley sin duda...  motivo por el que Errol parecia que iba a caerse desmayado en cualquier momento. Harry abrio la ventana, dejandolas entrar. Despues de todo, y a pesar de que uno este amenazado por uno de los magos mas tenebrosos que hayan existido, el hecho de que tus amigos hayan ido a tu casa siempre resultaba agradable, aunque el saldo negativo fuera un ataque frustrado y que los miembros de una Junta de Comunidades se dieran a la fuga. Mientras escribia, y comia de los pasteles, Harry no pudo evitar pensar que, desde luego, cada cumpleaños guardaba una sorpresa. _

(CONTINUARA....)


	6. Capitulo 6 La huida de Dudley

**CAPITULO 6  - LA HUIDA DE DUDLEY**

Los siguientes dias fueron bastante aburridos para Harry, despues de un cumpleaños tan animado. Los Dursley seguian furiosos con el, pero no se atrevian a tomar represalias, a parte de ignorar a Harry por completo, pero eso ya era normal viniendo de ellos. 

Harry le habia pedido a Hermione que le buscara toda la informacion posible sobre los Anillos de Salomon. Le hubiera venido bien uno de los libros que tenia que tenia que comprar este año: _Instrumentos y armas magicos. Manual de defensa y ataque, pero no se le habia presentado ocasion todavia de ir al Callejon Diagon a comprar los utiles para el nuevo curso. Hedwing volvio de casa de Hermione dando tumbos, cargada con dos libros enormes:  "_Instrumentos magicos de las Artes Oscuras y como evitarlos" _y "__Objetos magicos desaparecidos en la ultima centuria". Harry se puso a investigar en la materia. Habia, en efecto, dos anillos anulares de Salomon; para distinguirlos se les llamaba "El diestro" y "El zurdo", y su unica diferencia era que para poder utilizarlos habia que ponerse el anillo en el dedo anular de la mano correcta.  "El diestro", como le habia dicho Carla, habia sido robado por los mortifagos, mientras "El zurdo" habia pertenecido durante trescientos años a una familia galesa de magos, los McKunigan. Segun _Objetos magicos,_ Karl McKunigan, un fabricante de varitas, habia informado de la desaparicion del anillo unos treinta años antes, cuando los oficiales del Ministerio de Magia fueron a hacer una revision anual, pero no pudo decir si lo habia perdido o se lo habian robado, porque hacia ya bastante tiempo que no lo veia. Esto le costo una multa exorbitante, ya que el Ministerio vigila muy de cerca este tipo de objetos, y las familias de magos que los guardan tienen la obligacion de ser muy cuidadosas._

Al parecer la unica manera de rastrear un anillo de Salomon era con el otro anillo. Pero todos los intentos  fueron infructuosos, aunque la familia de magos que guardaba "El diestro" lo presto para la ocasion. Otro detalle muy interesante era que segun _Instrumentos magicos de las Artes Oscuras_, el poder de los anillos  no era completo, ni fiable al cien por cien. Por lo visto el mago Merlin si que habia conseguido neutralizar el poder de los Anillos de Salomon. Pero su ejemplo habia sido el unico. En _Objetos magicos encontro tambien una nota diciendo que habia cierto rumor de que Merlin habia maldecido los anillos, pues casi todas las familias que los habian poseido habian tenido un final tragico o al menos desagradable (tener que pagar 777 galeones de multa, y encima de hace treinta años, era un asunto bastante desagradable, penso Harry)._

Harry oyo a su primo que corria delante de la puerta de su habitacion hasta su propio cuarto, encerrandose dentro. El terror de Dudley hacia Harry se habia centuplicado tras la Junta de Comunidades y habia pedido a sus padres que mandaran a Harry a un campamento de verano, a ser posible en la otra punta del globo. Harry sabia que en condiciones normales hubiera tenido hecho el equipaje, con escoba incluida, en menos de una hora. Pero tambien sabia que ahora los Dursey no se atreverian, ya que estaba protegido por el miedo que sus tios le tenian tanto a Sirius como a Carla. Si no fuera por la amenaza de Voldemort, Harry hubiera estado encantado de ir a un campamento de verano, aunque fuera muggle, y librarse de sus parientes lo antes posible. Tras gritar tanto a su padre como a su madre durante una semana, Dudley parecia haberse resignado, pero habia sido el quien habia pedido ir al campamento, a pesar de que Harry sabia que Dudley odiaba ese tipo de sitios como odiaba cualquier lugar donde hubiera que hacer ejercicio fisico y no se pudiera ver la television diez horas al dia. Personalmente Harry pensaba que un campamento de verano le iria de perlas a su primo, ya que le ayudaria a perder algo de peso. Por su parte se pasaba los dias poniendose al dia en los deberes de verano de Hogwarts y esperaba que en algun momento le llegara una carta diciendo que podia irse a casa de Ron.

Tia Petunia subio las escaleras y fue hacia la habitacion de Dudley, a terminar de hacerle el equipaje. Harry se preguntaba que maleta se iba a llevar, pues dudaba mucho que en ninguna cupiera la television y el video juntos. Desde el salon oyo los gritos del tio Vernon, que ya tenia a punto el coche para llevar a Dudley al campamento. En realidad Dudley no se iba muy lejos, seguramente para poderse volver tan pronto como Harry desapareciera de Privet Drive. El campamento estaba a dos horas y media en coche, en medio de un bosque. Dudley y tia Petunia (llorando como si su hijo se fuera a la guerra) pasaron por delante de la puerta de Harry y bajaron las escaleras. Harry no estaba seguro si debia ir a despedirle... pero cuando oyo que Dudley decia: "_Llamadme por telefono en cuanto se haya marchado, me llevo el movil_", renuncio a la idea. Oyo a Dudley y al tio Vernon irse en el coche, y a la tia Petunia, que seguira llorando a lagrima viva, meterse en la cocina.

Mientras cerraba los libros, Harry se pregunto si la desaparicion de "El zurdo" tambien seria obra de Voldemort. Hacia treinta años Voldemort habia estado viajando alrededor del mundo, aprendiendo lo mas posible de las Artes Oscuras, asi que, penso desalentado, parecia lo mas probable. Ademas, si ya tenia "El zurdo", podia rastrear donde estaba "El diestro", que era el que habian utilizado para el ataque a Privet Drive. En vista de la situacion, Harry tomo la decision de no desprenderse de su varita en ningun momento, ni para ir al baño. Tecnicamente seguia sin poder hacer magia fuera de Hogwarts, pero dadas las circunstancias, no estaba dispuesto a correr riesgos. 

Harry habia recibido una carta de Sirius tres dia despues del ataque a Privet Drive. Decia que no andaba muy lejos, aunque no aclaraba donde. Por un momento, Harry habia pensado que a lo mejor estaba en casa de la señora Figg, pero cuando fue a echar un vistazo furtizo vio que no habia ningun rastro de que un perro viviera alli. Ademas, Hedwing no se dirigia hacia alli cuando le mandaba cartas, asi que probablemente su padrino estaria en casa de Lupin o de algun otro del grupo de Dumbledore. El descubrimiento de que su vecina de toda la vida era una bruja habia tenido un efecto curioso en los Dursey. Ya no se fiaban de nadie, hasta el lechero se habia asustado ante la mirada escrutadora del tio Vernon cuando se lo cruzo un dia en la puerta al hacer el reparto. Para ellos cualquier persona era ahora sospechosa de ser un... _anormal_, por lo que no habia habido mas visita en Privet Drive desde el cumpleaños de Harry. 

                                                                                *              *              *

Tres dias despues de la partida de Dudley, Harry ya se habia dado cuenta de que la ausencia de su hijo no mejoraba la actitud de sus tios hacia el.  Obviamente la tia Petunia le culpaba de algo parecido a haber condenado a su hijo a un destierro forzoso. Sin Dudley ya no tenia sentido hacer ninguna dieta, ya que Harry era mas bien delgado para su edad, aunque habia pegado un buen estiron durante el ultimo mes, pero tia Petunia seguia preparando comidas dignas del mejor restaurante vegetariano; Harry temia acabar el verano con cara de maiz o de brocoli. Tia Petunia llamaba a Dudley una vez por la mañana y otra por la noche, tras hablar el director del campamento directamente con ella y decirle que no podia llamar cinco veces al dia para ver como estaba su hijo. El tio Vernon le habia preguntado a Harry si no pensaba irse a casa de ese amigo suyo pelirrojo o de su padrino (que al creer que era un asesino le tenian mas o menos en la misma consideracion que a Harry). Harry contesto que estaba esperando que le dieran permiso para hacerlo; intentar explicar la situacion de Voldemort a los Dursey era batalla perdida de antemano.

Una noche, mientras leia en la cama un poco sobre Astronomia, Harry oyo que alguien (o algo) golpeaba en la ventana. Sin mirar siquiera, cogio su varita, pero se tranquilizo y se alegro muchisimo al ver a un... ¿_periquito_?, que traia en el pico un sobre con una carta. Abrio la ventana. El pajaro entro y volo alegremente por la habitacion, mientras Harry intentaba quitarle el sobre del pico. Le extrañaba que le hubieran mandado una carta con un periquito, el correo normal entre magos era a traves de lechuzas. El periquito parecia un remiendo de muchos colores, desde el plateado al azul oscuro, y no tuvo la mas minima verguenza en ir a picotear el maiz que Harry habia subido para Hedwing de las sobras de la cena de aquel dia. Hedwing se lo consintio, pero le miraba con expresion de superioridad, como si dudara de que un periquito fuera un mensajero capaz.

La carta, con una letra alargada y elegante, decia:

"_Querido Harry:_

_Tengo muy buenas noticias que darte. Lo he estado hablando con Dumbledore y ya puedes irte a casa de tu amigo Ron a pasar el resto de las vacaciones. Yo llegue hace poco del extranjero, asi que podre irte a buscar mañana, sabado, a las once en punto de la mañana, a casa de tus tios en mi coche, y llevarte a casa de tu amigo. Por favor, ten todo tu equipaje listo para cuando yo llegue._

_Te tengo preparado un regalo-tardio de cumpleaños, pero ya te lo dare mañana. No te sera muy util en Hogwarts, pero te aseguro que te vas a reir mucho._

_Un abrazo_

_Carla_

_P.D: Manda respuesta a traves de Atix, por favor"_

- ¿Atix? - dijo Harry en voz alta. Miro al periquito - ¿Eres tu? - el periquito revoloteo por la habitacion, dejando un rastro de plumas multicolor - Espera, que escribo la respuesta - cogio una pluma y un trozo de pergamino y escribio rapidamente.

"_Hola Carla_

_Gracias por llevarme. La estare esperando a las once en la puerta de la casa de mis tios. Hasta mañana._

_Harry_

_P.D: Gracias por lo del regalo, pero no tiene que molestaste. Y  por cierto, Atix se ha comido un monton de maiz, espero que no le siente mal"_

Cuando Atix salia por la ventana estuvo a punto de chocarse con Pig, la lechuza de Ron, que tambien se puso a dar vueltas por la habitacion, por lo que el suelo de la habitacion de Harry parecia una alfombra hecha de plumas. 

La carta de Ron era muy corta y parecia haber sido escrita a toda prisa:

_"¡Harry, buenas noticias, puedes venirte este verano!. Carla te trae mañana en coche. No me ha dejado que te lo dijera antes, por lo visto quiere darte una sorpresa. Hasta mañana._

_Ron"_

¿Otra sorpresa? Pero Harry no quiso ni pensar en ello; al dia siguiente se libraria de los Dursey y eso era todo lo que le importaba. Despues de contestar a Ron, y mandar a Pig con la respuesta (no fue facil, porque la pequeña lechuza parecia muy interesada en las plumas que Atix habia desparramado por todo el suelo), Harry se puso a hacer el equipaje, metiendo todos sus libros y la escoba en su baul. Tras confirmar que no se dejaba nada, volvio a meterse en la cama. Habia pensado en bajar al salon y decirse a sus tios que se iba al dia siguiente, pero decidio dejarlo para el desayuno. Estaba seguro de que tia Petunia insistiria en que el tio Vernon fuera en ese momento a buscar a Dudley. Y - Harry sonrio mientras se iba quedando dormido - no habia la menor duda de que a Dudley le sentaria bien otra noche en el campamento, mucho mejor que cualquier tipo de dieta. 

(CONTINUARA....)


	7. Capitulo 7 La broma

**CAPITULO 7 - LA BROMA**

¡Hola a todos! Como veis, voy rapidito... no os podeis quejar de que os tenga demasiado tiempo con las dudas. Aqui teneis otros dos capitulos, espero que los disfruteis. Y os voy a proponer un **reto**. Una cosa que dice Hermione en el capitulo 8 es una contradiccion con un pequeño detalle que sale al final del segundo libro...  ¿a que me refiero?...  ¡prometo un premio al primero que lo descubra! (por desgracia solo puede ser al primero, pero ya hare mas pequeños concursos de estos). ^_^  Paso ya a contestar los reviews:

A **Joyce Granger**: Ehhhhhhh... ¡gracias! Y por cierto, ¿que es bkn?... me has dejado con la curiosidad.  Veamos. Avalon es la legendaria isla del Rey Arturo, ya sabes, el de Excalibur, la espada magica que creo Merlin. Se supone que cuando el rey Arturo fue herido de muerte en una batalla mando a Sir Bedivere, uno de los caballeros de la famosa Tabla Redonda, que tirara Excalibur a la laguna de Dozmary, donde fue atrapado por la Dama del Lago, que lo blandio tres veces antes de meterla en el agua. Pero Arturo no murio, sino que fue llevado a la Isla de Avalon, un lugar paradisiaco, donde viviria para siempre. Hasta aqui podemos decir que es la "leyenda oficial". La mayoria de los detalles de Avalon me los he inventado, o los he sacado de diferentes fuentes, como la serie "Gargolas", porque no hay consenso sobre como se puede llegar a Avalon... o donde esta Avalon misma. Un beso para ti y solo puedo decirte que nuestro amigo Voldemort esta muy interesado en encontrar la isla... y no solo ahora, tambien lo estaba hace catorce años....

A **Yadhwiga: ¿Oye, que o quien es "pocholo"? Que yo sepa aqui en Inglaterra no hay nada de eso... ¿Dificilillos los anagramas? ¡¡Ufffffffff, menos mal!! :-D He cubierto bien mis huellas... voy a darte una pista... no crees que es curioso que solo en un anagrama haya letras "p", parte del nombre de cierto profesor de Hogwarts? Y ni la maldicion _Crucio_ me hara decir mas....**

En fin, adelante. Y aviso que si eres admirador@ de Dudley Dursey, puede que no te guste demasiado este capitulo....

                                                                                *              *              *

Harry bajo a desayunar pasadas las diez.  Su tia estaba sola en la cocina cuando entro; parecia que el tio Vernon no habia bajado todavia. Harry decidio decirle que se marchaba despues del desayuno, que consistia en unos cuantos trozos de manzana y pera, y un poco de leche. Cuando ya estaba terminando, llego el tio Vernon, que, como de costumbre, no miro ni saludo a Harry. 

- No se te olvide fregar los cacharros cuando acabes - dijo tia Petunia, sin mirar a Harry.

- De acuerdo - Harry estaba decidido a terminar por una vez un verano en paz con los Dursey - ehh, ¿tia Petunia, tio Vernon? - dijo con voz insegura. Ambos le miraron - Al final me voy hoy. Me vienen a buscar esta mañana - la expresion de alegria de tia Petunia duro una milesima de segundo antes de poner cara de panico. Harry comprendio rapidamente el porque - No vienen por la chimenea otra vez... Carla... esto, la mujer que estuvo en la Junta de Comunidades el otro dia - la cara del tio Vernon se empezo a transformar en una expresion de odio, Harry penso que no debia haber mencionado quien le venia a buscar, total a los Dursey lo que les importaba era librarse de el -  viene a buscarme en coche. 

- ¡¿Y por que no nos lo has dicho antes?! - grito tia Petunia, antes de salir corriendo hacia el salon. Harry estaba seguro de que llamaba al campamento para decirles que iban a recoger a Dudley esa misma mañana.

-¿A que hora te marchas? - pregunto el  tio Vernon, sentandose en la cocina, y mirando a Harry con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Me vienen a buscar dentro de veinte minutos-  contesto Harry, mientras recogia los platos y los fregaba. Cuando los estaba secando aparecio la tia Petunia, llorando de nuevo. 

- ¡Vernon, no podemos ir a buscarlo hoy! - dijo, mirando con furia a Harry - Dudley esta con un grupo que se ha aventurado en medio del bosque, durante tres dias. Le estoy llamando al movil, pero esta apagado y  no hay carreteras. ¡¡Con lo que esta lloviendo!! ¡Mi pobre angelito, el frio y las incomodidades que estara pasando! - se sento en una de las silla de la cocina, llorando. Harry termino con los platos, lo que fue una suerte, ya que creia que no iba a aguantar las ganas que tenia de  reir. Se marcho corriendo a su cuarto. Tras un ultimo vistazo para cercionarse de que no se dejaba nada, cogio a Hedwing, que estaba adormilada en su jaula, y con mucho cuidado, la bajo a la puerta de la casa, justo en el momento en que sonaba el timbre. 

El tio Vernon fue a abrir, todavia con su expresion caracteristica de furia cuando cualquier cosa relacionada con la magia se cruzaba en su camino. Carla estaba ahi, y Harry se dio cuenta rapidamente, completamente de _incognito. Muchos magos, sobre todo aquellos que al ser __sangre limpia no tenian relacion con nadie externo a la comunidad magica, no sabian vestirse correctamente al estilo _muggle_ y cometian errores bastante divertidos cuando intentaban camuflarse. Sin embargo Carla iba vestida con un traje de chaqueta impecable, con su larguisimo pelo negro peinado en una trenza que le llegaba a la cintura y se protegia de la lluvia (que efectivamente, caia con fuerza a pesar de ser verano) con un gran paraguas negro. Nadie, ni siquiera gente tan desconfiada como los Dursey, hubiera sospechado que era una bruja.  _

- Hola señor Dursey - tio Vernon le dedico algo parecido a un gruñido - ¡Hola Harry! ¿Tienes ya todo listo?

- Solo me queda bajar el baul -  dijo Harry, mientras empezaba a subir las escaleras hacia su cuarto

- No te molestes - dijo Carla. Antes de que Harry pudiera decir nada, saco su varita. El tio Vernon se la quedo mirando con horror - _¡Accio baul! - grito_

La tia Petunia salio en ese momento de la cocina, limpiandose los ojos enrojecidos... justo para ver como el baul de Harry bajaba despacio las escaleras y llegaba por su cuenta hasta la puerta de la casa. Tia Petunia volvio a meterse en la cocina, cerrando la puerta, mientras el tio Vernon miraba en silencio como Harry cogia la jaula con Hedwing y Carla se encargaba de que el baul fuera mas ligero para poder cargarlo con una mano, mientras sujetaba el paraguas con la otra. Harry puso a Hedwing en el asiento de atras,  y se monto en el asiento al lado del conductor. Se despidio de su tio, saludando a traves de la lluvia, un segundo antes de que el tio Vernon cerrara la puerta de la casa.

- ¿Que tal te ha ido desde que nos vimos, Harry? -  pregunto Carla, mientras arrancaba el coche - aunque creo que puedo imaginarmelo, mejor no me contestes a eso. 

- Me alegro de poder ir a casa de Ron - dijo Harry alegremente, mirando por la ventana, aunque no veia gran cosa. Estaba tentado a pregunta por que _ahora si que podia dejar la casa de sus tios, pero tenia el presentimiento de que Carla no iba a responder a eso._

- Mira en el asiento de atras, Harry - dijo Carla, dedicandole una sonrisa cuando llegaron a un semaforo - creo que te va a gustar este pequeño regalo de cumpleaños, aunque sea un poco tarde.

- No tenia que tomarse la molestia - dijo Harry, cogiendo un pequeño paquete y empezando a desenvolverlo.

- Ninguna molestia, creeme - la sonrisa de Carla se hizo mas maliciosa.

Harry quito el papel regalo y abrio la caja... para encontrarse con un telefono movil. Se le quedo mirando, extrañado.

- ¿Un movil? - lo cogio y lo observo mas de cerca - pero este movil... yo lo conozco... es el de...

- Dudley - Carla termino la frase por el - pues si, me temo que tu primo va a estar mas tiempo incomunicado de lo que pensaba - Harry se quedo con la boca abierta - Un amigo mio es monitor en el campamento en el que esta tu primo, asi que se me ocurrio la... _idea_... de pedirle que se lo llevara por unos cuantos dias de excursion al bosque. Y, de verdad que lo siento, pero... va a estar un tiempo incomunicado alli. En realidad, va a pasar una semana hasta que tu primo pueda encontrar un telefono desde el que llamar, ya que por desgracia su movil ha desaparecido sin dejar rastro. Y  ya me he encargado de que si intenta llamar a casa desde un telefono movil de alguno de los del campamento... o de que si intentan llamarle... parezca que no funcione como _por arte de magia... _

Harry se echo a reir, sintiendo que no tenia tantas ganas de reir desde el dia de su cumpleaños, en el que Ron y Hermione le habian dado la sorpresa de su vida apareciendo en Privet Drive. Tanto el como Carla estuvieron riendose un buen rato. 

- En realidad, te podia haber ido a buscar hace cuatro dias, cuando llegue del extranjero - dijo Carla, en tono de excusa - pero me entere de que tu primo se iba al campamento, y por eso le pedi a Ron que no te dijera nada hasta ayer y prepararte esta pequeña sorpresa.

- Muchas gracias - dijo Harry, quitandose las lagrimas que le habian provocado la risa - tiene razon, ha merecido la pena. Me ha encantado el regalo de cumpleaños.

- No hay por que darlas - dijo Carla alegremente - Se lo que es estar en una situacion parecida a la tuya Harry - de repente parecio ponerse seria por un momento - y tambien se lo que es que puede llegar a significar que alguien te de una pequeña alegria en un momento determinado - volvio a sonreir - pero casi mejor, sino te importa, no comentes esto en Hogwarts, mas que a Ron y Hermione, ¿de acuerdo? - Harry asintio - aunque el Ministerio de Magia tiene ahora bastante trabajo como para preocuparse de menudeces, hay que procurar no llamar la atencion mas de lo necesario.

-¿ Se sabe algo del segundo Anillo de Salomon? - pregunto Harry.

- No - contesto Carla,  frunciendo el ceño - tengo aqui el primero, colgado al cuello - dijo, mostrandole a Harry un collar del que colgaba el anillo. Harry se pregunto si era muy seguro tener un objeto tan valioso y peligroso encima -  Si alguien cerca tiene puesto "El zurdo", este anillo brillara. Pero trata de no pensar en eso durante lo que queda de vacaciones, Harry - dijo, metiendo el coche por un paisaje que Harry empezo a reconocer, se estaban acercando a "La Madriguera", la casa de los Weasley - disfruta del verano antes de volver a Hogwarts. 

Habia dejado de llover, y un gran arco iris estaba dibujado en el cielo, encima de la casa de los Weasley. Aunque seguia haciendo  frio para ser un dia de verano, Harry sentia como si le recorriese una corriente calida, algo que hacia mucho tiempo que no sentia, una deliciosa paz interior que se extendia. Carla condujo hasta la puerta de "La Madriguera", donde el señor y la señora Weasley, los gemelos y Ron estaban esperando. La señora Weasley casi no dio tiempo a Harry a bajar del coche; en cuanto Harry puso un pie en el suelo, le dio un gran abrazo y un beso en cada mejilla. Carla bajo y saco a Hedwing y al baul, que los gemelos, tras saludar a Harry, cogieron y llevaron a la casa. Harry no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que Fred y George miraban a Carla con bastante interes. Ron sonrio a Harry.

- ¡Bienvenido de nuevo, Harry! - dijo, golpeando afectuosamente la espalda de Harry - ¿Que traeis ahi? - señalo el movil, pero su padre se le adelanto.

- ¡Ah, otro _movel_! - exclamo encantado el señor Weasley - ¡Hola Harry! ¿Es tuyo? ¿No te habras traido por casualidad un cargador? Ahora los colecciono y...

- Ya esta bien, Arthur - corto la señora Weasley - Harry, querido, ¿quieres descansar o comer algo? ¿Quiere usted quedarse a tomar algo, Carla? - dijo, dirigiendose a esta

- ¡Si, quedese! - exclamaron los gemelos, que ya estaban de vuelta.

- Bueno, agradeceria un te - contesto Carla - aunque tengo que irme en media hora.

Entraron todos juntos en "La Madriguera". La señora Weasley empezo a preparar te y galletas para todo el mundo, a pesar de que quedaba poco para la hora del almuerzo. Carla se quito los guantes y empezo a ayudarla, lo que tuvo el efecto instantaneo de que Fred y George se pusieran a ayudar tambien. Harry sonrio cuando vio que una de las esquina de la cocina estaba completamente abarrotada de moviles, cargadores y linternas... casi todos descacharrados. 

- ¿Donde estan Ginny y Percy, Ron? - pregunto Harry. 

- Se han ido de compras al Callejon Diagon, Percy estaba empeñado en que tenia que ir hoy para ver a su novia - dijo Ron en tono de disgusto - vendran dentro de un rato. He quedado con Hermione en que hariamos nuestras compras el miercoles que viene - se dirigio a Carla - Por cierto, ¿de que trataba la sorpresa que queria prepar....?- Harry y Carla le hicieron gestos de silencio al mismo tiempo, pero afortunadamente la señora Weasley no estaba prestando atencion, ya que vigilaba de que ninguno de los gemelos pusiera algun _terron de azucar magico, se convierte en sal al contacto con el te o el cafe_ en la taza de nadie. 

Tuvieron una reunion muy agradable. Carla se marcho en el coche, tras despedirse tanto de Harry como de los Weasley.  Los gemelos se ofrecieron a acompañarla, pero Carla rechazo la galanteria. El señor Weasley anuncio que tenia que ir un rato al Ministerio, a pesar de ser sabado, y la señora Weasley subio con Ron a arreglar su habitacion para que Harry pudiera dormir ahi. Fred y George aprovecharon para hablar con Harry a solas.

- Harry, ven, tenemos que enseñarte algo - susurro Fred, mirando que no habia nadie cerca. Empezo a revolver en la montaña de cargadores y linternas y saco un paquete del tamaño de un libro envuelto en papel. Harry se le quedo mirando.

- ¡A que esperas, abrelo! -  dijo George

Harry empezo a desenvolverlo, pensando en que, desde luego, este verano no podia quejarse de regalos de cumpleaños. Pero no se trataba, como el habia pensado, de algun objeto magico de broma, sino de una fina lamina en forma rectangular, plateada, con tres esquinas rotas. Los gemelos habian escrito en letras multicolores el siguiente mensaje:

"__

_Messiers Fred y George Weasley agradecen a su amigo y patrocinador Harry Potter su ayuda para abrir esta humilde tienda de trucos de magia. _

_BIENVENIDOS A WEASLEYS WIZARD WHEEZES_

_ADVERTENCIA: No hay ninguna garantia de que el que consiga salir de esta tienda lo haga en el mismo estado en el que entro_

_"_

- Eres el primero que ha visto el cartel de bienvenida de nuestra tienda, Harry, ¿que te parece? - dijo George, con orgullo.

- Estamos trabajando para que, si alguien la toca, le muerda o le de un beso en la mano, segun el humor en el que este -  comento Fred.

- Esta genial - dijo Harry, devolviendosela a Fred.

- Ya te enseñaremos algunas cosas que hemos hecho este verano - dijo Fred,  mientras la volvia a guardar dentro de la pila de linternas y cargadores

- La guardamos ahi porque es el unico sitio donde a mama no se le ocurrira mirar, ya esta harta de que papa traiga cargadores a casa y se niega a ser ella quien los tire a la basura- aclaro George, con un guiño.

- Ey, Carla se ha dejado los guantes - dijo de pronto Fred, señalando unos guantes negros apoyados encima de la mesa.

- Deberiamos ir a devolverselos - comento George.

-Si, claro, ¿tu sabes donde vive? - contesto Fred.

- ¿Quien es Carla? - pregunto Harry - ¿Lo sabeis vosotros? Estuvo en casa de los Dursey el dia de mi cumpleaños, pero no se nada de ella.

- Nosotros tampoco - aclaro George - la conocimos el dia que trajo a Ron a casa. Papa si que sabe quien es, y Percy tambien, pero ninguno dice ni una palabra.  Tiene un poco de acento extranjero, pero no sabria decir de donde.

- A lo mejor la han traspasado al Departamento de Misterios del Ministerio de Magia desde su pais - especulo Fred.

- Podiamos echar un vistazo en la habitacion de Percy, a lo mejor encontramos algo.... - sugirio George.

- Ayer no habia nada, ¿recuerdas?

Riendose, Harry siguio a los gemelos por las escaleras. Harry subio a la habitacion de Ron y cuando la señora Weasley les dejo solos tras dejar la habitacion como ella consideraba que estaba presentable, Harry le empezo a explicar a Ron (aunque le costo terminar, porque Ron no paraba de reirse) la broma que Carla le habia gastado a Dudley. Harry y Ron estuvieron un rato discutiendo si debian contarselo a Hermione o no, ya que seguramente con el nuevo cargo de prefecta desaprobaria cualquier cosa que fuera contra las reglas, pero, como constato Ron, el curso todavia no habia empezado y era bueno que Hermione viera que ellos no eran los unicos que se metian en lios. 

(CONTINUARA....)


	8. Capitulo 8 De nuevo la Marca Tenebrosa

**CAPITULO 8 - DE NUEVO... ****LA MARCA TENEBROSA**

Harry se acostumbro rapidamente a la rutina de "La Madriguera". Era ya el tercer verano que iba alli, y, como siempre, era imposible preveer lo que podia pasar al dia siguiente.  A pesar de que el señor Weasley no hablaba mucho de su trabajo, Harry no pudo dejar de notar que parecia trabajar mucho y estar mucho mas cansado que de costumbre. El señor Weasley le habia preguntado a Harry sobre el ataque a Privet Drive, pero no tanto como Harry se esperaba; Harry supuso que  ya sabria algo por su cuenta sobre el tema. La señora Weasley parecia decidida a cebar a Harry antes de que volviera a Hogwarts; Percy, que el año pasado habia trabajado para el señor Crouch en el Departamento de Co-operacion magica internacional, habia sido trasladado al Departamento de Enfortalecimiento de las Leyes Magicas, cambio que, visto lo visto, le habia sentado de maravilla. Harry se entero durante los cuatro primeros dias de todos los pormenores sobre los cambios en las leyes magicas en los ultimos mil años ("¡_menos mal que son ahora mas estrictos, Harry!_"), y las mejoras que Percy opinaba que eran mas oportunas.

El miercoles Harry y todos los Weasley, menos Percy y Ginny, que ya habian hecho sus compras, se prepararon para ir al Callejon Diagon. Percy estaba muy ocupado analizando las reformas de las leyes magicas en el S. XI, y Ginny dijo que esperaba la visita de una amiga. Ginny era la benjamina de los Weasley, y Harry no pudo dejar de notar que habia adquirido mas aplomo, sobre todo durante el ultimo verano. A pesar de que seguia poniendose roja cada vez que Harry le dirigia mas de tres frases seguidas, ya no tropezaba cuando coincidia con el en una habitacion. Los gemelos cuchicheaban entre si, y Harry hubiera apostado lo que fuera a que tenian la idea de empezar a buscar un local donde montar "_WEASLEYS WIZARD WHEEZES" en el Callejon Diagon para cuando acabaran en Hogwarts el año siguiente._

Los Weasley y Harry utilizaron los polvos flu (muy utiles para viajar de chimenea en chimenea, aunque algo arriesgados como Harry sabia muy bien) , y llegaron al Callejon a las once de la mañana. El señor y la señora Weasley se fueron por su lado para hacer unos recados, dejando a sus hijos dinero para comprar los libros. Advirtieron a todos de que no salieran del Callejon Diagon y sobre todo a los gemelos, de  que no se acercaran al Callejon Knockturn. A Harry le extrano que le dejaran solo, pero se dio cuenta que era dificil que nadie intentara hacerle nada con todos los magos y brujas que estaban en ese momento haciendo sus compras. Fred y George desaparecieron rapidamente; Ron habia quedado con Hermione a las once y media en la heladeria, asi que fueron a Gryngots, el banco de los magos, para que Harry sacara el dinero que necesitaria para ese curso. Cuando llegaron a Florean Fortescues encontraron a Hermione comiendo un helado junto con su gato, Crookshanks. Hermione le habia comprado un helado tambien al gato, que se lo estaba comiendo en el suelo, mientras Hermione leia un libro y escribia en el.  Hermione les enseño el libro, que estaba lleno de anotaciones y comentarios: "_Prefectos de Griffyndor en los ultimos ciento cincuenta años_".

- Te has tomado lo de prefecta en serio, Hermione - dijo Harry, mientras se encaminaban a la libreria

- Tengo que preparame bien, es mucha responsabilidad - contesto Hermione severamente - Es un honor ser prefecto. Por cierto... - bajo un poco la voz para que solo Ron y Harry la oyeran - he estado mirando mas libros, y... adivinad quien fue tambien prefecto en su epoca

- ¿Quien? - dijeron Harry y  Ron a la vez

- Ni os lo imaginais.... ¡Lucius Malfoy!

- ¿Malfoy? - exclamo Harry asombrado. Ron le dio un codazo porque algunos se les quedaron  mirando - ¿Sabes quienes son los prefectos de Slytherin este año, Hermione? - a Harry se le acababa de ocurrir la espantosa idea de que tal vez fuera Draco Malfoy, el hijo de Lucius. Los Malfoy era una familia de magos que presumian de  su _sangre limpia_ y que detestaban a los _muggles_ y a los magos hijos de muggles, en la misma medida mas o menos en la que Harry detestaba a Draco y Lucius Malfoy. Lucius Malfoy habia sido uno de los principales partidarios de Voldemort antes de su caida, aunque habia conseguido convencer al Ministerio de su inocencia cuando este perdio sus poderes. Pero Harry sabia que la presunta respetabilidad de los Malfoy era un fraude; la noche en que Voldemort habia recuperado su cuerpo Harry habia oido visto a Malfoy (a pesar de estar enmascarado, Harry le reconocio por la voz, ademas de que Voldemort le llamo por su nombre) volver a jurar fidelidad a su antiguo amo. Draco era una edicion mas joven de su padre y mas o menos igual de vil. Harry y el jugaban en la misma posicion en sus respectivos equipos de Quidditch, lo que habia aumentado la rivalidad entre los dos, rivalidad que se habia iniciado desde el primer dia en Hogwarts.

- No se todavia quienes seran los prefectos de Slytherin, me lo diran la semana que viene-  dijo Hermione. Parecia preocupada, seguramente se le habia ocurrido la misma idea que a Harry - Consegui una lista de los prefectos de todas las casas en este siglo y Lucius fue hecho prefecto de Slytherin cuando estaba en quinto curso

- Seguro que lo compro- dijo Ron - o amenazo o chantajeo a alguien.

- Pues no sabeis lo mejor - continuo Hermione - el año que Malfoy fue prefecto a Slytherin le salio todo mal: perdio la Copa de las Casas por dos puntos, y le vapulearon en el Quidditch. Segun un prefecto de Griffyndor en esa epoca, por eso a Malfoy, que era zurdo, incluso algunos profesores le empezaron a llamar "El. Zurdo",  porque no daba una a derechas. Muchos decian que estaba gafado.

- Si lo miramos bien, entonces es hereditario - dijo Ron con aprobacion - Draco es exactamente igual de insoportable que su padre, y todo lo que intenta hacer le sale exactamente igual de mal. Intento echar a Hagrid, y no lo logro, como tampoco que ejecutaran a Buckbeak...

-¿Y dices que a Malfoy le llamaban "El Zurdo"? - dijo Harry, sintiendo como una lucecita se iba encendiendo en su cabeza. - Esto me recuerda a la historia de los Anillos de Salomon -  y empezo a contarles lo que habia investigado sobre ellos, terminando con que Carla llevaba uno de ellos colgado de una cadena al cuello.

- ¡Eso no esta bien! - exclamo Hermione, llevandose tambien un codazo en las costillas - ¿Como puede llevar un instrumento magico tan peligroso encima? ¡Pueden atacarla para robarselo en cualquier instante!

- ¿Ya vimos que se sabe defender bien, no? - dijo Ron, en tono tranquilizador - ¿Crees que Malfoy tiene algo que ver con la desaparicion de ese anillo, Harry?

- Bueno, veo mucha coincidencia que a uno de los Anillos se le llame "El zurdo" y que a Lucius Malfoy, que casualmente tambien es zurdo, se le llamara igual - razono Harry - Puede que sus amigos de Slytherin le llamaran "El zurdo" porque tenia el anillo, y luego los de Griffyndor le llamaran asi porque le salia todo mal.

- Pero ese anillo fue echado de menos hace treinta años, y por entonces Lucius Malfoy era un crio, asi que no puede estar relacionado con ella - dijo Hermione

-No se...  a lo mejor fue su padre o algo asi - dijo Harry - dado como es la familia Malfoy, no me extrañaria nada. Ademas, mirad a Draco,  todos los Malfoy tienen gran precocidad para la maldad - Harry se callo, porque en ese momento habian llegado a la libreria, y uno de los protagonistas de la conversacion, Draco Malfoy, salia en ese momento de ella. Como siempre, junto con sus compañeros de Slytherin, Crabble y Goyle, y como siempre, les dedico a Hermione, Ron y Harry identicas  miradas de desprecio. De normal Draco Malfoy no dejaba pasar la opotunidad de llamar a Hermione "_Sangre sucia", insulto para referirse a magos o brujas de origen _muggle_. Sin embargo, por una vez no presto atencion a Hermione, sino que se centro por completo en Harry._

- Hola Potter - dijo, haciendo una desagradable sonrisa - ¿has tenido buen verano con los _muggles_? He oido que atacaron tu casa... espero que no te asustasen demasiado - Crabble y Goyle empezaron a reirse.

- Seguramente sabras tu mas de eso que yo, Malfoy - Harry noto como la furia se le iba acumulando en las sienes - De hecho, si no supiera que tu padre es un cobarde, estoy seguro que se hubiera presentado voluntario - Malfoy dejo de sonreir y parecio buscar la varita, mientras Harry hacia lo propio. Pero no pudieron pelearse, porque en ese momento el ayudante les pregunto que libros querian. Hermione, que parecia querer evitar una pelea a toda costa, empujo a Harry y a Ron a elegir los libros. Malfoy salio de la tienda, dirigiendo una ultima mirada de desprecio a los tres, seguido por sus amigos.

- Creo que vas a tener razon, Harry - dijo Ron, una vez compraron los libros e iban a por los ingredientes que necesitaban para la asignatura mas detestada por Harry: Pociones - Es muy probable que Malfoy tuviera el anillo y se lo pasara a Ya-sabes-quien... Draco parecia muy informado sobre el ataque a tu casa. 

-Pero dificilmente van a conseguir hacer nada en Hogwarts - dijo Hermione, en tono terminante, mientras elegian los ingredientes - todos los profesores estan alerta y apoyan a Dumbledore. Procura no meterte en problemas este curso, Harry.

- Llevo cuatro años intentandolo, Hermione - dijo Harry, molesto. Fueron a alargar sus tunicas en la tienda de Madan Malkin de Tunicas para Todas las Ocasiones, donde se encontraron con sus compañeros de Gryffindor, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas y Neville Longbotton. Harry estaba sorprendido, porque todos sus compañeros parecian haber menguado durante las vacaciones de verano; tardo un momento en darse cuenta que era el quien habia crecido. Fue inutil intentar alargar sus viejas tunicas; la propia Madam Malkin le dijo que seria mejor que adquiriera unas nuevas.

Terminadas las compras, volvieron a la heladeria, donde tanto los padres de Ron como los Granger les estaban esperando. El señor Weasley estaba sometiendo al padre de Hermione a lo que parecia un interrogatorio sobre por que los telefonos tenian numeros y no letras, ya que seria mas comodo para llamar marcar el nombre de cada persona y no tener que recordar una serie aleatoria de numeros. 

- ¿Habeis terminado las compras? - pregunto la señora Weasley, cuando Harry, Ron y Hermione se acercaron, pero no espero contestacion - ¿Sabeis donde estan Fred y George? -  Los tres negaron con la cabeza - Espero que no se esten metiendo en lios de nuevo, les dije muy claramente que... - En ese momento aparecieron los gemelos, que parecian muy contentos por algun motivo. 

- Sera mejor que nos vayamos a casa, Arthur, Ginny y Percy se estaran preguntando donde estamos - el señor Weasley estaba apuntando el numero de telefono de los Granger, enfrascado en su conversacion. 

Todos se dirigieron al Caldero Chorreante; los Granger se marcharon al Londres _muggle y la señora Weasley dijo que se habian dejado los polvo flu en La madriguera, y que no habian conseguido comprar mas porque se habian agotado hasta las reservas en todo el Callejon Diagon. Asi que cogerian un Translador  que les dejaria a veinte minutos andando de "La madriguera".  Harry se alegro de no utilizar los polvos flu, que le dejaban una sensacion bastante desagradable en la nariz, como si se empezara a costiparse. Sin embargo dejo de alegrarse cuando vio que el camino era cuesta arriba, y que hacia un sol de justicia. Dejaron el Traslador (que podia ser cualquier objeto, en este caso era una botella rota) y empezaron a subir la colina desde el pueblo de Ottery St Catchpole hasta la casa de los Weasley. _

- Venga chicos, que solo queda esta cuesta y ya todo hacia abajo- dijo el señor Weasley, llegando el primero arriba del todo. Ron y Harry iban los ultimos; Harry se sentia famelico, pero se olvido por completo de su hambre cuando el señor Weasley hizo de repente algo muy extraño: al llegar arriba del todo y mirar hacia abajo, se detuvo. Hizo con la mano la señal de alto y cuando miro hacia atras su expresion era una mezcla de ansiedad y miedo; una expresion que Harry nunca  le habia visto.

- Quedaos todos donde estais - dijo el señor Weasley. Su mujer le dirigio una mirada interrogante y avanzo hasta donde estaba el. Al mirar hacia abajo, dio un grito y cayo de rodillas al suelo. 

-¡Fred, George, venid rapido a ayudar a vuestra madre! - grito el señor Weasley. Los gemelos, asi como Ron y Harry, corrieron los ultimos metros hasta llegar arriba de la colina. Fred y George cogieron a su madre cada uno por un brazo, y se quedaron paralizados al mirar hacia abajo. Ron y Harry, con la lengua fuera, llegaron unos segundos despues. Los que vieron les quito el aliento.

Abajo se veia La Madriguera, y justo encima del tejado habia una señal, una señal enorme y brillante  que por desgracia Harry conocia, la habia visto el año anterior en los Mundiales de Quidditch. Era una colosal calavera,  con una serpiente saliendo de su boca como si fuera una lengua: _La Marca Tenebrosa. Todos sabian lo que significaba aquella señal: era la marca de Voldemort y sus mortifagos, que la dejaban encima de la casa donde habian asesinado a alguien.  Harry recordo, como si hubiera sido el dia anterior, las palabras del señor Weasley un ano antes sobre lo que significaba: _Imaginad que volveis a casa y que veis la Marca Tenebrosa encima del tejado y que sabeis lo que vais a encontrar dentro. Era el mayor terror de todos......... _Harry noto como si le hubieran dado un golpe en el estomago que le dejo sin tripas; en la casa solo estaban Percy y Ginny... ninguno podria hacer mucho contra el ataque de un mortifago o del propio Voldemort._

El señor Weasley saco su varita, asi como Harry y Ron. La señora Weasley se habia echado a llorar , e intentaba levantarse, ayudada por los gemelos, que contemplaban la Marca Tenebrosa, horrorizados. 

- ¡No os acerqueis! - grito el señor Weasley, corriendo hacia la casa, con la varita en alto. Harry y Ron se miraron y asintieron al mismo tiempo; ambos empezaron a bajar la colina lentamente, mirando alrededor. A Harry le parecio ver tres sombras negras justo en los lindes de un bosque cercano, pero cuando le hizo una señal a Ron y ambos miraron, ya habian desaparecido. Los gemelos acompañaban a su madre detras, o mas bien la detenian, porque la señora Weasley intentaba correr hacia la casa, gritando "¡¡Percy!!', "¡¡Ginny!!".

El señor Weasley llego hasta la puerta, que abrio con un movimiento de su varita magica. Mirando atras y viendo que, pese a sus instrucciones, todos le estaban siguiendo, se dirigio a Harry y a Ron, haciendo un esfuerzo por mantener la voz tranquila:

- Quedaos en la puerta. Harry, Ron, no me importa lo que oigais, no entreis, ¿esta claro? - ambos asintieron - ¡Fred, George, no dejeis a vuesta madre entrar! - grito a los gemelos, que hacian esfuerzos por sujetar a la señora Weasley - ¡Si ois gritos o cualquier cosa extraña esconderos en el bosque! - Harry estuvo a punto de decir que le habia parecido ver tres sombras negras deslizarse por el, pero no le dio tiempo, el señor Weasley ya habia entrado y cerrado la puerta tras de si. Tanto Ron como el se quedaron en la puerta, con las varitas en alto, mirando alrededor. Harry no se atrevia a mirar a ninguno de los Weasley_.... ¿Y si por su culpa Voldemort habia matado a....?_

De pronto se abrio una ventana en el piso superior. y tres figuras se asomaron... justo encima de ellos.

(CONTINUARA....)


	9. Capitulo 9 La Orden del Fenix

**CAPITULO 9 - LA ORDEN DEL FENIX**

¡Hola a todos! En fin, volvemos a la carga… y tambien volvemos a Hogwarts (¡ya era hora!) No voy a poder actualizar hasta dentro de mas de una semana, porque me voy de vacaciones, pero eso si, la proxima prometo una MACROACTUALIZACION, ya que quiero publicar al menos quince capitulos antes de que salga "La Orden del Fenix", titulo por cierto de este capitulo (como ya habreis comprobado)… ¡ya solo quedan quince dias! En este capitulo ¡YA SE SABE DE UNA VEZ QUE TIENE QUE VER AVALON EN TODO ESTE JALEO! Por cierto que nadie me ha respondido al **desafio** que planteo en el capitulo 7… el concurso sigue abierto. Paso a contestar los reviews:

A **Kagome-chan**: ¿Mala yo? ^_^… ¡jejejeje! Pero si soy la bondad personificada… para demostrartelo aqui tienes lo que ha pasado en la Madriguera… ¿te atreves a entrar?… ¡Gracias por el review!

A **Skie**: ¡Buenas Naratxu! Como ya veras en este capitulo, tal y como te prometi, ha sido tu niño el que ha propuesto el titulo del fanfic… ¡para que no digas que le trato mal! Estoy intentando tener mas cuidado con los parentesis, (en cuanto me descuido se me desbordan….. ¡oh, no, otra vez! :), ya he pulido un poco mas ese defecto. Ya diras que te parecen los dos nuevos capitulos y como va la historia. ¡A ver si nos vemos pronto en England!

En fin…  ¿que encontraremos dentro de la Madriguera? Adelante….

*              *                *

En la ventana estaban Percy, Ginny y una chica que Harry no conocia, aunque le parecia haber visto antes en Hogwarts. Los tres miraban hacia abajo, con expresion de sorpresa.

- ¿Que pasa? - grito Percy, con enfado - ¡No puedo terminar con este ruido  mi ensayo sobre la Mocion Separatista de las Leyes en Escocia! - ¿Mama, que sucede? ¿Que han hecho Fred y George esta vez?

Ginny tambien les miraba con una expresion interrogante. Harry jamas penso que se podia alegrar tanto de oir la voz avinagrada de Percy. Tanto el como Ginny parecian estar sin uno rasguño, y ni siquiera parecian haber visto la Marca Tenebrosa en el tejado. Harry se asusto por un momento. ¿Significaba que los mortifagos estaban _todavia...?_

El señor Weasley se asomo tambien en la ventana, cogiendo a Percy, Ginny y a la otra chica y metiendoles dentro de la casa. Grito hacia abajo: "¡_Terreno despejado_!" y cerro la ventana. Harry y Ron entraron, seguidos de la señora Weasley y de los gemelos. El salon y la cocina de la Madriguera estaban desordenados, es decir, mas desordenados que de costumbre. Las cosas por el suelo, algunas maderas rotas... parecia como si alguien hubiera pasado a toda velocidad, tirando cosas a su paso. El señor Weasley bajo las escaleras, seguido de sus hijos  y de la otra chica, que preguntaban sin parar que que pasaba. La señora Weasley abrazo a Ginny y a Percy, todavia gimoteando. Harry oyo ruidos fuera, como si un grupo acabara de llegar. Entraron en la casa media docena de magos con las varitas en alto.... entre los que estaba un mago que Harry conocia, Amos Diggory, el padre de Cedric. Todos miraban alrededor con expresion de sospecha.

-¿Que ha pasado, Arthur? - dijo Diggory, con una expresion dura - ¿Por quien es la Marca Tenebrosa?

Ginny y la otra chica dieron un grito; Percy se quedo mas blanco del papel. El señor Weasley empezo a explicar que acababan de llegar a la casa de hacer compras en el Callejo Diagon; que habian visto la señal en el tejado; pero que ninguno de los que estaba en la casa en ese momento, Percy, Ginny y la amiga de Ginny parecia haber sufrido ningun daño; que el habia registrado la casa y que parecia que el mortifago o mortifagos que habian convocado la Marca Tenebrosa habian Desaparecido. Todos los que encontraron sillas se sentaron, mientras la señora Weasley, con manos temblorosas, preparaba te

- A ver, Percy - preguntaba el señor Weasley, ya mas calmado al ver que sus hijos estaban bien - ¿no habeis oido nada? ¿Nada abajo?

-No papa - Percy seguia palido - estaba en mi cuarto, trabajando, y no he oido nada.... bueno, si que me ha parecido oir ruidos en el bosque, pero eso es tan normal que ya no presto atencion...  Al final oi los gritos de mama  y por eso fui al cuarto de Ginny a ver que pasaba abajo. Ni siquiera me di cuenta de la Marca Tenebrosa...

- Lyana y yo estabamos en mi cuarto, oiendo musica con el _radiocasset _de Lyana- explico Ginny, palida, tomando un poco de te - no hubieramos podido oir nada de lo que pasaba en el salon aunque hubieramos querido

- ¿Un _radiocasset_? - pregunto el señor Weasley con sorpresa - A ver, como te llamas, pequeña? - dijo, con tono tranquilador a la amiga de Ginny, que parecia muy nerviosa

- Soy...  Lyana... Ni... Nicholls, de... de..  Gryffindor, de... de... la clase de Gi... Ginny -  tartamudeo la muchacha, rompiendo la taza. Tenia el pelo corto, de color castaño, y  muchas pecas en la cara. Lo que mas llamaba la atencion de ella era sus ojos... parecian de color violeta. En ese momento estaba palida como la cera, y  le temblaban las manos más que a la señora Weasley - Mi padre es un cantante muggle y me traje un monton de cintas de musica y el radiocasset para que Ginny las escuchara....

- Esto es muy extraño - dijo uno de los magos, acariciando su taza de te - los mortifagos no tienen la costumbre de dejar la Marca Tenebrosa solo para asustar...

- Pero estuvieron en el salon, de eso no hay duda - dijo Diggory - ¿Tu estabas en el Callejon Diagon, no Harry? - Harry sintio como un escalofrio le recorria la espalda y asintio con la cabeza_. ¿Y si por su culpa habia puesto a todos los Weasley en peligro? Se forzo a hablar_

- Me parecio ver a tres sombras negras en el bosque cuando bajabamos la colina- dijo - pero tampoco estoy seguro, una vez que mire mas detenidamente ya habian desaparecido

Otros de los magos parecia que iba a decirle algo a Harry, despues de escudriñar a la cicatriz de este. Sin embargo, el señor Weasley le dirigio una mirada de advertencia  y dijo:- Ummm...... quiza primero convocaron la Marca y luego entraron en el salon y al oir nuestras voces, se marcharon a toda velocidad....

- No tiene mucho sentido, porque saben que atraeria nuestra atencion, pero no parece que haya otra explicacion- dijo otro de los magos, aunque su voz tenia un deje de duda que no se le paso a nadie desapercibido. Miro con identica expresion de sospecha a Percy, Ginny, Lyana... y a Harry - Habra que informar al Ministerior, Arthur - dijo, levantandose. Los otros magos le imitaron - Esto va a ser un monton de papeleo, aunque me alegro de que solo vaya a ser eso. ¿Puedes encargarte de quitar la Marca antes de marcharnos, Felix? - le pregunto a otro del grupo. Este asintio, mientras todos se despedian. Lyana, la amiga de Ginny, seguia temblando como una hoja, asi que la señora Weasley le preparo otra taza de te. Al cabo de un rato, ya mas tranquila, dijo que ella tambien se tenia que ir, usando los polvos flu, ya que si su abuelo se enteraba de lo de la Marca Tenebrosa  antes de volver ella a casa, se volveria loco de preocupacion. Cuando se marcho, (se notaba que el señor Weasley seguia preocupado, ya que no le pidio que le prestara el radiocasset) la señora Weasley empezo a recoger el desordenado salon, mientras  Fred, George y Ron iban a comprobar que todo estaba en orden en sus habitaciones. Percy acompaño a Ginny, que seguia nerviosa y no queria quedarse sola, a su cuarto, lo que le dio a Harry la oportunidad de hablar a solas con sus padres. Harry habia estado pensando mucho desde que habia visto la Marca Tenebrosa y se sentia mitad estupido y mitad enfadado consigo mismo por no darse cuenta del riesgo que corrian los Weasley teniendole a el en su casa. Pero no sabia como plantear el tema al señor y la señora Weasley. Sin embargo, el señor Weasley parecio adivinar lo que pasaba por la mente de Harry.

- Ni lo pienses Harry - dijo, haciendo una seña a Harry para que se sentara en la mesa en frente de el - Ni se te ocurra decirme que quieres volver con los Dursey porque ni te vamos a creer ni te vamos a dejar - La señora Weasley asintio con fuerza

- Pero... - dijo Harry con voz bastante temblorosa o al menos eso le parecia asi mismo - ¿No se dan cuenta de que todo esto es por _mi_? Esta vez no ha pasado nada... ¡¡probablemente es la primera vez que se ve la Marca de Vol... perdon, de Ya-sabes-quien y que no hay nadie....muerto!! - Harry se habia atragantado en la ultima palabra, porque se le habia repetido la horrible sensacion que habia tenido cuando creia que iba a ver los cuerpos de Ginny o de Percy. - ¡A lo mejor este ha sido un aviso de Volde... de Ya-sabes-quien para decirme que va a quitar del medio a mis amigos antes de venir a por mi!

- Harry - dijo el senor Weasley, levantandose y sentandose junto a el - Ya-sabes-quien fue poderoso durante once años antes de caer frente a ti, ¿recuerdas? - Harry asintio, sin saber a donde iba a parar - ¿Y crees que durante todo ese tiempo nos cruzamos de brazos y nos limitamos a pasar desapercibidos? ¡No lo hicimos! Algunos, como tus padres, se enfrentaron a el y murieron, pero muchos conseguimos pequeñas victorias haciendo cosas como ayudar a un amigo que estaba en apuros. No somos cobardes, Harry. Ya se que estas asustado, y crees que todo esto es culpa tuya. Puede que lo de hoy haya sido por ti, no lo se, todo ha sido muy extraño. Pero te aseguro que nadie va a culparte de algo de lo que Ya-sabes-quien sea resposable.

- Yo no lo siento asi - dijo Harry, desalentado - No quiero volver con mis tios, por supuesto que no, pero no veo otra solucion

- ¿Crees que a Ya-sabes-quien le importa que estes aqui o no, Harry? - dijo la señora Weasley, hablando por primera vez - Puede atacarnos tanto si tu estas con nosotros como si no estas. No hay ninguna diferencia. - Harry se dio cuenta de ello por primera vez - Y es mejor que estes aqui, asi podemos cuidarte mejor y asegurarnos de que no te metes en lios.

- O por lo menos no en mas lios que de costumbre - sonrio el señor Weasley - Mira Harry, lo de hoy ha sido un aviso para que todos nos andemos con ojo, y tu mas que nadie. Hablaremos con Dumbledore sobre esto, aunque probablemente este enterado ya de todo. Ademas, Harry, no te creas que estamos tan desprotegidos. Dumbledore nos dijo que habia tomado ciertas precauciones antes de que vinieras, pero preferi no comentarselo a los otros. Al menos no todavia. Y como ves, las precaciones, de momento, han sido oportunas, porque nadie ha salido herido.

- Bueno - dijo Harry dubitativo, pero se le paso toda duda cuando Ron, Fred y George, que evidentemente habian oido gran parte de la conversacion, entraron en la salon y empezaron a decir a Harry que ni se le pasara por la cabeza irse de La madriguera, aunque solo fuera para poder pedirle prestada su Saeta de Fuego (una de las mejores escobas de carreras que habia en el mercado). A pesar de que ninguno tenia hambre, la señora Weasley preparo el almuerzo, mientras Harry y Ron escribian a Hermione contandole todo lo que habia ocurrido; sabian que seria primera plana en el Profeta al dia siguiente y seria mejor que Hermione se enterara por ellos de lo que realmente habia pasado. 

*              *                *

El resto del verano paso sin incidentes dignos de mencion. Hermione habia escrito casi una carta diaria para asegurarse que tanto Harry como los Weasley estaban bien. Para sorpresa de Harry, la noticia de la Marca Tenebrosa no habia salido en los periodicos; aunque no le extraño tanto cuando Ron le dijo que el ataque a Privet Drive tampoco. Parecia que Cornelius Fudge, el Ministro de magia, seguia intentando cubrir el hecho de que Vodemort habia vuelto. Dumbledore tambien habia escrito a los Weasley y a Harry; la carta de Harry decia que procurara no preocuparse respecto a lo de la Marca y que disfrutara del resto de vacaciones. Harry se pregunto si el hecho de que todo el mundo le dijera que no se preocupara lo unico que conseguia era alarmarle mas. En realidad, estaba preocupado porque Sirius no habia contestado a su carta contandole todo; la idea de que los dementores (los temibles guardianes de la prision de los magos, Azkaban), le hubieran cogido le ponia los pelos de punta.

El primer dia de septiembre todos se levantaron temprano, incluido Percy, que les acompaño en los taxis a la Estacion de Kings Cross para coger el expreso a Hogwarts. A Harry le daba la impresion que la señora Weasley no queria dejar solo a ninguno de sus hijos, al menos hasta que Fred, George, Ginny, Ron y el mismo cogieran el tren. Para entrar en el Anden 9 y tres cuartos de King Cross habia que dirigirse hacia la barrera que separaba los andenes 9 y 10 y atravesarla, procurando no llamar la atencion de los muggles. Lo hicieron por parejas: Ron y Harry, Fred y George, la señora Weasley y Ginny, y finalmente, el señor Weasley y Percy. Ginny fue al departamento donde estaba su amiga Lyana, que se asomo por la ventana del tren  y saludo a todos los Weasley al pasar. Harry y Ron se dirigieron al final del tren, donde habian visto a Hermione, que parecia hablarle a alguien por uno de los ventanucos. Hermione, luciendo con orgullo la insignia de prefecta, les dirigio una sonrisa, saludo a todos los Weasley, y dijo que habia reservado un compartimento para ellos. Ella tenia que ir al compartimento de los prefectos, pero iria mas tarde a hablar con Ron y Harry. 

- Tengo buenas noticias para vosotros- dijo Hermione, mientras Ron metia su baul en el compartimento. Harry y el se miraron, Hermione parecia muy divertida respecto a algo - Pero ya lo vereis luego - dijo y se marcho, tras despedirse del señor y la señora Weasley y de Percy.

- Muchas gracias por todo, señora Weasley - dijo Harry, mientras cargaba su baul, ayudado por Ron, que sostenia la jaula de Hedwing.

- Ha sido un placer, querido - dijo la señora Weasley - Ya sabes que estas invitado siempre que quieras

- Pasarlo bien y no os metais en lios en Hogwarts, ¿eh Harry, Ron? - dijo el señor Weasley, extrañamente serio - ¡Y sobre todo vosotros! - dijo a los gemelos, que hablaban con Angelina Johnson y Alicia Spinet, del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor. 

El tren comenzo a arrancar. Muchos alumnos estaban despidiendose en la ventanas de sus compartimentos, mientras el tren ganaba velocidad y la estacion de King Cross se perdio en la lejania. 

- ¿A que se referiria Hermione con que tenia buenas noticias? - pregunto Ron, mirando por la ventana - Espero que no sea algo sobre lo de la PEDDO... - especulo, refiriendose a la plataforma que Hermione habia creado el año anterior para defender los derechos de los elfos domesticos

-Parece que lo de ser prefecta la tiene bastante ocupada y que se ha olvidado de todo esto - dijo Harry

- Bueno, algo bueno tenia que tener - dijo Ron, sonriendo - Ya le dije que me parecia una perdida de tiempo, pero.... ¡OUCH!

Ron se puso de pie de un salto. Harry tambien, cogiendo su varita por instinto.

- ¿Que pasa, Ron?

Ron señalo la parte baja del asiento, donde parecia haber algo moviendose y saliendo con mucha dificultad. Algo.... que parecia un enorme....perro negro. Ambos, Ron y Harry se quedaron asombrados cuando vieron a Sirius Black aparecer bajo el asiento del tren.

- Lo siento Ron, - dijo Sirius - No queria morderte, pero parecia que me habia quedado atrapado ahi debajo. ¿Por que no haran los huecos mas grandes? - dijo, levantandose, y sacudiendose el polvo de las ropas. 

Aunque Sirius seguia terriblemente delgado y demacrado, Harry noto que su padrino tenia mejor aspecto que la ultima vez que le vio. Se habia cortado el pelo, y la expresion de su rostro era mas animada. Tambien se habia cambiado de ropas; ya no eran las mismas que tenia desde que escapo de Azkaban. Sirius se sento en uno de los asientos, tras asegurarse (con un poco de magia) de que la puerta del compartimento estaba bien cerrada y tapada con la cortina.

- Hermione se ocupo de que nadie entrara en el departamento hasta que llegasteis, os queria dar una sorpresa - dijo, sonriendo - A ver Harry, Ron - pregunto, mas serio - explicarme otra vez todo lo de la Marca Tenebrosa

Harry y Ron empezaron a explicar a la vez lo que sabian sobre el miercoles que habian ido de compras al Callejon Diagon. Sirius escuchaba con atencion, haciendo de vez en cuando alguna pregunta.

- ¿Deciis que visteis a Draco Malfoy en la libreria? - pregunto Sirius - ¿Estaba con su padre?

- No - contesto Harry, despacio - estaba con sus amigos Crayble y Goyle, pero no vimos a Lucius Malfoy

- Puede que fuera el quien convocara la Marca, entonces - dijo Ron, dubitativamente

- Si - dijo Sirius -  pero no encaja con la personalidad de Lucius Malfoy. Es decir, Malfoy no es de los que pone la Marca solo para asustar...  ¿Te dolio la cicatriz cuando vistes las tres sombras en el bosque, Harry?

- No - contesto Harry, acariciandose la frente sin pensar lo que hacia - No, no senti nada. De hecho, no he sentido nada durante todo el verano... Dumbledore me escribio sobre la Marca, diciendo que no tenia que preocuparme - comento - A lo mejor el sabe algo de esto

- Pero entonces, solo hay una persona a la que Dumbledore protegeria - dijo Ron, excitadamente - ¡Snape!

- ¿Snape? - dijo Sirius. Parecio considerarlo un momento - Ya entiendo... Snape pudo haber hecho la Marca para que los otros mortifagos pensaran que alguien se les habia adelantado y por tanto, no se acercaran a la casa... eso explicaria por que nadie salio herido.

- Pero hay una cosa que no tiene sentido - dijo Harry - ¿Por que Snape desordeno el salon de los Weasley? Percy o Ginny podian haber bajado en cualquier momento.

- Miralo de esta manera - dijo Ron - los magos del Ministerio ya sospechaban de Percy, Ginny y Lyana porque les encontramos ilesos. Si todo se hubiera encontrado en orden les hubieran acusado directamente de haber provocado la Marca Tenebrosa.

- Lo que me extraña entonces es que nos hiciera ese favor - suspiro Harry - Creo que Snape preferiria bailar delante de todo el colegio antes de ayudarnos...

- Ummm..., todo es muy extraño - dijo Sirius - Excepto por lo de tu casa, Ron, ni Vodemort ni los mortifagos han dado señales durante todo el verano... todo ha estado muy tranquilo.... sospechosamente tranquilo, diria yo. 

-¿Sabes que pueden estar tramando? - pregunto Harry

Sirius parecio pensanserlo un momento... como si dudara entre hablar o no.

- No nos vengas con lo de que somos demasiado  pequeños - dijo Ron, con enfado - Siempre estamos con lo mismo, y yo creo que ya con quince años podriais considerar que somos un poco responsables....

- Vuestro comportamiento anterior no lo demuestra - dijo Sirius con una sonrisa - Esta bien, os dire lo que se, aunque tampoco es mucho - se echo hacia atras en su asiento y miro al vacio, como si estuviera viendo algo que Harry y Ron no podian ver -  C|uando acabamos Hogwarts, los Merodeadores, es decir, tu padre, Lupin, Peter y yo - dijo, y sus ojos se pusieron mas brillantes que nunca al recordar - nos unimos al grupo que habia formado Dumbledore para luchar contra Voldemort. Teneis que pensar que en aquel momento Voldemort estaba en el apogeo de sus poderes, y que todo el mundo desconfiaba de todo el mundo. Dumbledore habia creado un grupo que se llamaba a si mismo: "**La Orden del Fenix". Todos los que la formabamos teniamos que realizar diferentes misiones... y como ya sabeis, Peter nos traiciono a todos. Estuvo pasando informacion a Voldemort durante un año hasta la noche de Halloween en que fue a casa de James y Lily. Ahora la Orden ha vuelto a formarse por algunos de sus antiguos miembros (los que quedan con vida), y Dumbledore ha reclutado tambien algunos cuantos nuevos. Muchos magos y brujas han regresado desde el extranjero, algunos de ellos aurores que habian estado buscando a Voldemort durante los trece años que permanecio escondido. Por lo que se, lo que mas se teme ahora es que Voldemort ande buscando _Avalon_**

- ¿_Avalon_? - preguntaron Harry y Ron al mismo tiempo - ¿La legendaria isla del Rey Arturo?

- Si - contesto Sirius - De hecho... - parecio dudar un momento - no se si yo soy la persona adecuada para contarte esto, Harry, pero supongo que en algun momento tendras que enterarte - Harry presto mas atencion, sin tener la mas remota idea de lo que estaba hablando Sirius - Al parecer _si_ que hay un modo de llegar a Avalon. Se dice que el que consiga llegar a la isla podra reclamar para si todo el poder de Merlin, que fue quien la construyo. Parece ser que se necesitaba algo, no se si una especie de mapa para poder llegar a ella. _Y tus padres tenian parte de este mapa cuando Voldemort fue a vuestra casa hace catorce años._

La boca de Harry se habia quedado completamente seca... lo que le resultaba muy inconveniente porque un monton de preguntas habian explotado en su cabeza. Ron tambien parecia estar en estado de _shock_.

- ¿Quieres decir que Voldemort mato a mis padres para conseguir su parte del mapa? - Harry noto su boca pastosa, arrastrando las palabras - ¿Por que entonces intento matarme a _mi?_

- No se, quiza no fuera por entonces el mapa lo que interesaba a Voldemort - dijo Sirius - Ten en cuenta que tu padre era miembro de la Orden del Fenix, y por lo tanto Voldemort podria querer quitarle de en medio por muchas otras razones. Pero una cosa esta clara: la parte del mapa de James desparecio. Hable con Dumbledore al principio del verano y esta seguro de eso. Voldemort no pudo haberselo llevado, ya que no tenia cuerpo y sus poderes quedaron destruidos. Cuando yo llegue a vuestra casa, despues de la explosion - la expresion de Sirius se hizo mas dura - todavia no sabia nada del mapa... la casa quedo hecha una ruina... me marche justo cuando empezaban a llegar los muggles... puede que lo cogiera alguno de ellos, sin saber lo que era, claro esta.. pero no hemos conseguido encontralo. Dumbledore ha encargado a algunos de los miembros de la Orden que busquen todos los trozos del mapa.. antes de que lo haga Voldemort o alguno de sus mortifagos.

Ron y Harry se quedaron en silencio, mirando a Sirius. Harry estaba pensando... pensando en sus padres y en la terrible posibilidad de que Voldemort consiguiera hacerse con el poder de la isla de Avalon. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por unos pasos acercandose a la puerta e intentando abrirla. Harry y Ron se levantaron a la vez, poniendose delante de Sirius, que ya se habia transformado en perro. 

- ¡Ron, Harry, soy yo! - oyeron la voz de Hermione al otro lado de la puerta

Tanto Harry como Ron suspiraron. Harry dijo "¡_Alohomorra_!", y la puerta se abrio. Hermione entro, dirigiendo una sonrisa a los tres; parecia muy contenta por algo. Volvieron a cerrar la puerta y Sirius se transformo en humano de nuevo.

- Tengo que contaros - dijo Hermione excitadamente. Se la notaba muy animada, no paraba de andar de un lado a otro - Antes de nada, una buena noticia: Draco Malfoy no ha sido elegido prefecto de Slytherin para este ano.

- Ufff, ¡menos mal! - dijo Ron, dejando escapar un largo suspiro - No tendremos que aguantarle mas de lo normal, supongo

- Y lo mas importante....ahora mismo, cuando he ido hacia el departamento de los prefectos - dijo Hermione, bajando la voz, hablando como si temiera que alguien la oyera - he pasado delante del departamento de Malfoy. Estaba con sus amiguetes, como siempre, y tambien con Panky Parkinson: toda la cuadrilla de Slytherin. Estaban tan concentrados en su conversacion que ni si quiera se han dado cuenta que he hecho un pequeño hechizo para poder oir a traves del cristal... - dijo, sonriendo, y como si repentinamente le hubiera entrado miedo, fue a asegurarse que no habia nadie detras de la puerta del compartimento.

- ¿Y de que hablaban, Hermione? - pregunto Harry, que al igual que Ron, estaba asombrado de que Hermione hiciera algo tan dudosamente moral como escuchar conversaciones privadas, sobre todo ahora que era prefecta.

- No he podido oir mucho, pero si que he pillado tres palabras - dijo Hermione - "_Camino a Avalon". ¿Tiene sentido para vosotros?_

- ¿_Avalon_? - dijeron en esta ocasion Ron, Harry y Sirius al mismo tiempo. Los tres se reclinaron en sus asientos. Hermione parecia sorprendida por el efecto que habian tenido sus palabras. 

- ¿Que pasa con Avalon? - pregunto.

Ron empezo a contarle todo lo que les habia dicho Sirius, que permanecia callado. Hermione estaba con la boca abierta, y tambien se sento cuando oyo que James y Lily Potter habian tenido parte del mapa que lleva a la isla

- Pero se supone que Avalon no es mas que una leyenda - dijo, dudosa, cuando Ron termino la explicacion 

- Tambien la Camara de los Secretos no era mas que una leyenda, ¿recuerdas? - dijo Harry - Si Malfoy y los demas hablaban sobre eso, sera por algo que han oido a sus padres. 

- Eso concluye el asunto - suspiro Ron - por lo menos esta bastante claro que es eso lo que interesa a  Ya-sabeis-quien.....

- ¿Cuantas partes del mapa hay, Sirius? - pregunto Harry -  ¿Sabes al menos como es? ¿Viste la parte de papa alguna vez?

- No - contesto Sirius - De hecho James lo mantuvo muy en secreto, no me dijo nada; lo he averiguado mas tarde - miro a Harry- Pero ni se os ocurra ahora poneros a buscar trozos de ese mapa, ¿esta claro? -dirigio una mirada severa a los tres, especialmente a Harry -  Y tampoco salir a deshoras del colegio, sobre todo tu, Harry - dijo, muy serio - Ya viste lo que paso en casa de tus tios... puede que algun mortifago quiera hacer meritos con Voldemort y atraparte seria lo ideal.

Harry iba a responder algo... no sabia que, pero en ese momento la bruja que llevaba el carrito de las golosinas llamo a la puerta. A Harry se le habia despertado el apetito, asi que compro un monton de chocolate y otros dulces, que todos empezaron a comer en cuanto la bruja se marcho. Se veia que Sirius no habia probado ninguna golosina durante muchos años, y disfruto mucho con las ranas de chocolate y los diferentes cromos que venian en ellas. Mientras comian, Harry encontro un hueco para hablar:

- ¿Y tu como has llegado aqui, Sirius? - pregunto, atreviendose con algunas Gagreas de todos los Sabores. Tuvo suerte, le toco de menta con albaricoque - Es muy arriesgado... como alguien te vea...

- Ya lo he hablado con Dumbledore sobre esconderme en Hogwarts, al menos de momento. Y  no os preocupeis, ya tengo experiencia  - añadio, al ver la cara de Harry.

- ¿Y donde esta Buckbeak? - pregunto Hermione, preocupada, refiriendose al hipogrifo que habia huido con Sirius

- Tranquila, Hermione, esta a salvo... y mas cerca de lo que crees - dijo Sirius, sonriendo

El resto del viaje paso placidamente. Cuando Sirius pregunto que era el telefono movil que Harry llevaba en su baul, Harry les conto a el y a Hermione la broma que Carla le habia gastado a Dudley. Sirius se divirtio mucho con la historia... mucho mas que Hermione, desde luego, cuya expresion parecia una lucha entre las ganas que tenia de echarse a reir y las ganas que tenia de echarles a los demas una reprimenda por estar _ya riendose. Harry aprovecho para preguntarle a Sirius si sabia _quien _podia ser Carla, pero Sirius no tenia ni idea, aunque es verdad que no habia podido tener mucho contacto con Dumbledore ultimamente, a parte de la idea de ocultarse en Hogwarts de momento._

- Dumbledore ha estado ocupado - explico - muy ocupado. No resulta facil tener que luchar por un lado contra Voldemort, y por otro, manejar en lo posible al Ministerio...

- ...que esta plagado de mortifagos - termino Harry, mirando por la ventana. Ya estaban llegando. Hermione se marcho al vagon de prefectos y  Sirius se despidio de ellos, asegurandoles que seguirian en contacto, y se transformo en perro, desapareciendo entre toda la marabunta de alumnos. Harry estaba impaciente por saber si... pero no tuvo que esperar mucho, le alegro muchisimo oir una voz conocida:

- ¡Harry! ¿Que tal todo?  - grito Hagrid, el guardabosques de Hogwarts. Siendo doble de alto que cualquier persona, Hagrid era dificil de perder de vista, por mucha gente que hubiera alrededor. Harry suspiro aliviado, ya que habia temido que Hagrid siguiera de viaje, haciendo "los deberes" que le habia mandado Dumbledore para el verano. Le saludo con la mano, en esos momentos Hagrid estaba ocupado separando a los alumnos del primer año, que siempre cumplian la tradicion de cruzar el lago con el para llegar hasta el castillo. Harry, Ron y Hermione se dirigieron a las carrozas que llevaban al resto de alumnos. Al llegar, una voz conocida sobresalto a Harry:

- ¿Quiere hacerme el favor de acompañarme, señor Potter? - pregunto la profesora McGonagall, jefa de la casa Gryffindor, a la que pertenecia Harry.

Harry se asusto, pensando que podia haber hecho mal; la expresion severa de McGonagal siempre le daba esa impresion. Pero la profesora sonrio:

- Tranquilicese, solo quiero tener unas palabras con usted. Señorita Granger, señor Weasley, entren en Comedor . El señor Potter se reunira con ustedes en unos instantes - Hermione y Ron dirigieron una mirada interrogante a Harry, y entraron.

Harry siguio a la profesora McGonagall a su despacho. Cuando entraron, la profesora indico a Harry que se sentara, y siguiendo lo que parecia una costumbre en ella, no se anduvo por las ramas, sino que fue derecha al grano:

- Potter, me he enterado de lo del ataque a Privet Drive y tambien lo de la Marca Tenebrosa en la casa de los señores Weasley... - dijo y parecio dudar un momento - Queria hablar con usted de que no me parece que sea seguro que vaya usted de excursion a Hogsmeade con el resto de sus compañeros... podemos protegerle bastante bien en el colegio, pero fuera...

- Pero, profesora - dijo Harry, sorprendido - ¡asi es casi como si Volde... quiero decir, Ya-sabe-quien me tuviera prisionero! - La sorpresa iba dejando lugar al enfado - ¡No puedo vivir el resto de la vida como un recluso!

- Ummm - dijo la profesora McGonagall, como sopesando el argumento - Entiendo lo que quiere decir, Potter, pero tiene que entender que su situacion es diferente a la de sus compañeros...

- Le prometo que nunca ire solo y solo a los lugares conocidos- dijo Harry, intentando suprimir en la medida de lo posible la exhasperacion de su voz - Entiendo que se preocupen por mi, profesora, pero creo que ya puedo tomar ciertas decisiones...

McGonagall estaba escudriñando a Harry de una manera tan seria que Harry se preparo para todo. Pero despues la profesora sonrio y dijo: - De lo que no se puede negar es de que no solo ha crecido en el fisico, Potter, tambien ha madurado mucho. Muy bien, lo hablaremos con el director, aunque le advierto que no permitire que el sea demasiado blando con usted

- Muchas gracias, profesora - dijo Harry, rapidamente, antes de que a McGonagall le diera tiempo a cambiar de opinion - ¿Puedo ir ahora a la fiesta?

- Vamos los dos - informo la profesora. Ambos se levantaron, saliendo del despacho -  Y Potter, quiero que me prometa que este año no va a hacer nada imprudente... por no decir que no intente ninguna locura. Le advierto que si quiere ir a Hogsmeade,  su comportamiento tendra que satisfacerme

- Si, profesora - dijo Harry, no sabiendo si sentirse mejor o peor que antes. No tenia la mas minima sensacion de victoria. Se daba cuenta de que este año iba a ser vigilado de cerca. Harry queria hablar con Dumbledore, pero se acordo de las palabras de Sirius sobre lo ocupado que estaba el director, sobre todo teniendo a gran parte del Ministerio de Magia en contra. Harry se preguntaba como podia Cornelius Fudge, el Ministro de Magia, seguir convencido de que Voldemort no habia vuelto, pero el hecho de que Harry estuviera con los Weasleys cuando se vio la Marca Tenebrosa probablemente daba mas peso a la idea de que todo era una especie de campaña de auto-publicidad del propio Harry.  

McGonagall abrio la puerta y ambos entraron en el Gran Comedor.

(CONTINUARA...)


	10. Capitulo 10 Perdidas y ganancias

**CAPITULO 10 - PERDIDAS Y GANANCIAS**

El Sombrero Seleccionador estaba gritando: "¡Hufflepuff!". Harry fue a sentarse con Ron y Hermione, en la mesa de Gryffiindor. Hogwarts estaba dividia en cuatro Casas, que tenian el nombre de los fundandores: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ranvenclaw y Slytherin. El primer año todos los alumnos pasaban por el ritual del Sombrero Seleccionador: un sombrero parlante que leia la mente y veia las cualidades del alumnos y le ponia en la Casa que mejor les encajaba. Los Gryffindor eran elegidos por su valentia, Ravenclaw por su inteligencia, Hufflepuff por su lealtad y capacidad de trabajo y Slytherin.... por su ambicion. La verdad es que Slytherin habia producido mas magos y brujas que se habian pasado al lado Oscuro que ninguna otra Casa... incluido el temido Ya-sabes-quien: Voldemort. El propio Harry estuvo en un tris de ser elegido para Slytherin, pero afortunadamente acabo en Gryffindor con Hermione y todos los Weasley. 

Harry se sento entre Ron y Hermione, que le habian guardado sitio. Ambos le preguntaron a la vez: "¿Que pasaba?", pero Harry les dijo por señas que ya se lo explicaria despues; no queria tener a toda la mesa preguntandole por la Marca Tenebrosa. Vio que Ron y Hermione miraban a la mesa de los profesores y Harry dirigio hacia alli la vista, tenia curiosidad por saber quien seria el proximo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Cada año habia tenido un profesor distinto, y casi todos habian acabado muy mal: habia rumores de que la asignatura estaba maldita. La mirada de Harry se poso en Snape, el profesor de Pociones y sin la mas minima duda, la persona a la que Harry mas detestaba en Hogwarts (aunque a veces Draco Malfoy le ganaba el puesto). El sentimiento era mutuo; en esos momentos parecio que Snape notaba la mirada de Harry y dirigio la vista hacia el. La sonrisa se congelo en su cara y sus ojos destellaron furia; pero tras unos segundos Snape volvio a sonreir y aparto la vista. Harry se pregunto por que estaria sonriendo, pero tenia el presentimiento de que seria por algo que el consideraria desagradable. 

"¡Gryffindor!" grito el sombrero. Nick Casi-Decapitado, el fantasma de Gryffindor, se acerco a saludar a los nuevos. Harry fue pasando revista a los demas profesores. A la derecha de Snape estaba la profesora Sprout, que enseñaba Herbologia. Despues el diminuto profesor Flitwick, de Encantamientos, hablando con la profesora Vector, de Aritmancia. Mas a la derecha la profesora Sinistra, del departamento de Astronomia, que le estaba hablando a McGonagall, que se acababa de sentar, justo al lado de...... Harry pestañeo varias veces, porque no podia creer lo que veian sus ojos. Dirigio una mirada interrogante a Ron y a Hermione, pero ambos se encogieron de hombros; evidentemente no sabian mas que el. En ese momento "Zezar, Arthur!" acababa de ser llamado para la mesa de Slytherin, y la Seleccion termino. Dumbledore cogio una cuchara y golpeo delicadamente su vaso con ella varias veces, pidiendo silencio. Se levanto.

- Un nuevo año que comienza - dijo, con la expresion seria, lo cual resultaba un tanto extraño en el - y esperamos que sea, como siempre, un año en el que aprendais todo lo que seamos capaces de enseñaros. Este año, por desgracia, la Casa Hufflepuff cuenta con un alumno menos  - Harry miro que algunos de esta Casa seguian teniendo una cinta negra por la muerte de Cedric Diggory - pero no voy a repetir todo lo que ya dije al finalizar el anterior curso. Espero que todos tengamos el mejor de los cursos, y si me lo permitis, voy a dar dos pequeñas noticias antes de que empiece el banquete. Primero - parecio animarse - es para mi un gran honor, y a la vez, un inmenso orgullo presentar al nuevo, o mas bien nueva, profesora de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, que casualmente - una gran sonrisa se dibujo en su cara - tambien es mi sobrina, la señorita Carla L. Dumbledore. 

Carla se levanto, e hizo una pequeña reverencia mientras todos los alumnos la contemplaban asombrados. Todos se habian quedado sorprendidos por la declaracion de Dumbledore, asi que ninguno se acordo de aplaudir, hasta que Hagrid, sentado al lado de Carla, empezo a dar palmadas. Harry seguia sorprendido, pero volvio en si con el sonido de las palmadas de Hagrid y empezo a aplaudir. Pronto todo el Gran Comedor estuvo aplaudiendo, y Harry no pudo evitar darse cuenta que los alumnos de los ultimos años (especialmente los mellizos Weasley, que intercambiaban sonrisas picaras) miraban a Carla muy interesados. Harry tambien cayo en la cuenta que no sabia _que se le hacia mas raro, si enterarse de que Carla era su profesora, o que era sobrina de Dumbledore, o que era la primera vez que la veia con ropas de bruja, lo que le daba la curiosa sensacion de que estaba disfrazada. Harry miro a Snape. Todo el mundo sabia que Snape queria el puesto de profesor de Defensa y parecia que este año una muchacha que era casi una niña se lo habia quitado. Sin embargo, y lo mas preocupante de todo, Snape _seguia sonriendo_. Harry, sin saber por que, se puso muy nervioso. _

- No obstante - continuo Dumbledore, una vez que se acabaron los aplausos -  a pesar de que la profesora Dumbledore es una persona muy formada en el terreno de la lucha contra la Artes Oscuras, su juventud puede resultar un inconveniente, especialmente para enseñar a los alumnos de los ultimos años. Por eso el Consejo Escolar ha decidido que la profesora Dumbledore se ocupara de los alumnos hasta el quinto año, es decir, de los alumnos que no hayan realizado aun los examenes TIMOS y - silencio absoluto en el Gran Comedor - nuestro actual maestro de Pociones, el profesor Snape, amablemente ha aceptado a impartir la asignatura a los dos ultimos cursos. 

El silencio parecio petrificarse tras esta increible declaracion. Pero pronto empezo a haber gritos de alegria de la mesa de Slytherin, lo que no era de extrañar, ya que Snape era el jefe de esta Casa, a la que siempre beneficiaba en perjuicio de las otras. Snape seguia sonriendo, pero cuando su mirada se volvio a cruzar con Harry su sonrisa se congelo en la cara. Harry sabia el porque. El iba a empezar el quinto curso en Hogwarts, el curso donde tenian lugar los examenes TIMOS, y por lo tanto, quedaba fuera de la influencia de Snape... en Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras al menos. Despues Harry miro a Carla, quien tambien parecio notarlo y volteo la cabeza. Carla le dedico una amplia sonrisa, que tambien dirigio a Ron y Hermione.

- Y de momento es todo - dijo Dumbledore, sentandose - Asi que, ¡a comer!

Las mesas se llenaron de comida. Harry se sentia muy hambriento, a pesar de toda las golosinas que habia devorado en el tren, asi que se sirvio rapidamente. Los gemelos Weasley estaban furiosos, y no eran los unicos. Todos los alumnos de sexto y septimo de Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Gryffindor tenian identicas expresiones de fastidio en su cara, como si acabaran de decirles que ese año, como consecuencia de algun terrible accidente, no habria vacaciones de Navidad.

- ¡No es justo! - estaba diciendo George - ¿Por que los de sexto y septimo tenemos que aguantar a Snape no solo en Pociones, sino tambien ahora en Defensa? ¿Cuando se ha visto que una asignatura...

- ...se divida entre dos profesores? - termino Fred

Hermione abrio la boca... probablemente para dar diez ejemplos de asignaturas que hayan sido divididas anteriormente en Hogwarts, pero por suerte no tuvo tiempo para hablar

- Va a ser muy confuso  -  dijo Seamus Finnigan  - me refiero a que dos profesores tengan el  mismo apellido

- Por lo menoz ya zabemos quien ez - dijo Ron a Harry y Hermione, mientras masticaba un buen pedazo de pastel. Hermione le dirigio una mirada de "no hables mientras comes", a la vez que se llenaba un vaso con yogurt

- ¿Ya la conociais? - pregunto con interes Neville Longbottom, otro compañero. Neville era un muchacho regordete, que tenia una increible capacidad de atraer accidentes, y seguramente con la peor memoria que se hubiera visto en Hogwarts. 

- Mas o menos -  contesto Harry, que seguia sin querer dar explicaciones.... y en ese momento se alegraba mucho de que nada hubiera aparecido en "El profeta" sobre el ataque a Privet Drive... la idea de volver a tener a la prensa pendiente de cada uno de sus movimientos, como el año anterior, era casi tan escalofriante como la de tener a Snape de profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.

- ¿Cuantos años tendra? - estaba preguntando Lee Jordan, el amigo de los mellizos Weasley - No parece que tenga mas de veinte anos, ¿verdad?

- A mi me parece muy joven para ser la profesora de Defensa - decia Pavarti Patil, con cierto aire de suficiencia - ¿Como va a saber defenderse contra las Artes Oscuras, si no tiene mas que cinco años mas que nosotros?

- Te aseguro que se sabe defender bien - contesto Ron. Harry y Hermione le dieron una patada al mismo tiempo, pero afortunadamente nadie mas le habia oido. El resto de la cena siguio en el mismo estilo, mientras todos los Gryffindor de la clase de Harry  hacian el mismo ruego de que al año siguiente el profesor (o profesora) que impartiera Defensa se ocupara de todos los alumnos y no caer en las garras de Snape. Pocas cosas pondrian mas contento a Snape que poder quitar puntos de Gryffindor por Harry por partida doble... y teniendole en dos clases le resultaria fácil. Harry penso que de todas maneras ya se preocuparia de eso el curso siguiente; de momento ya tenia bastantes cosas en que pensar.

Terminado el banquete, Dumbledore se levanto para desearles a todos buenas noches. Hermione se puso en pie, mucho mas estirada de lo normal, y pidio a los alumnos del primer año que la siguieran para mostrarles el camino hasta la torre de Gryffindor. Un alumno de sexto de Gryffindor, que tambien llevaba la insignia de prefecto y con quien Harry no habia hablado nunca, se reunio con ella. Ron miro al chaval con un mezcla de curiosidad y exhasperacion.... y parecio que la exhasperacion acabo por ganar la partida.

- ¿Sabes quien es? - le pregunto a Harry en un siseo. Harry nego con la cabeza, mientras ellos se dirigian por un camino mas corto a la torre - A mi me parece que es el tipico...

- Dejalo - corto Harry por lo sano, ya que no le apetecia oir las quejas de Ron, sobre todo cuando Ron no tenia nada de lo que quejarse - Creo que seria buena idea que le escribieramos una carta a Hocicos para contarle todo sobre los dos nuevos profesores de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras - Hocicos era el apodo de Sirius cuando hablaban de el dentro de Hogwarts. Entraron en la sala comun de Gryffindor tras decir la contraseña ("Canguros africanos") a la Dama Gorda, el retrato que cuidaba la entrada  y  ambos eligieron una mesa lo mas alejada posible del fuego, para asegurarse que nadie se metia en sus asuntos. Harry escribio rapidamente la carta y se fue a su cuarto a buscar a Hedwing, que estaba en su jaula, bastante aburrida, para mandarla. Harry se alegraba de que por lo menos ahora sabia que Sirius andaba cerca, y se pregunto si su padrino se habria escondido en la Casa de los Gritos, que fue de hecho el lugar donde le conocio. Cuando lanzaban a Hedwing por la ventana de la Sala Comun se acerco Hermione, junto con su gato, Crookshanks, que parecia muy satisfecho por algo; seguramente Hermione le habia dado algun pastellillo de la cena. Hermione les deseo buenas noches antes de irse al dormitorio de las chicas. Harry veia que Ron tenia cara de pocos amigos, y prefirio no hacerse el enterado, asi que subieron a su cuarto para irse ya a dormir. 

*      *      *

Al dia siguiente Harry se levanto temprano... aunque no por voluntad propia. Noto como le sacudian en el hombro, y cuando abrio los ojos se pego un buen susto cuando vio una nariz enorme y unos ojos saltones que le miraban. Harry dio un salto hacia atras... y se cayo de la cama. Dobby, pues era el quien involuntariamente habia asustado a Harry, tambien dio un salto, pero en este caso para ayudar a Harry, que se sentia de lo mas estupido, a levantarse del suelo.

- ¡Dobby lo siente mucho, señor! - decia el elfo domestico - ¡Dobby solo queria saludar a Harry Potter y desearle un buen comienzo de curso!

- No pasa nada Dobby... gracias - dijo, procurando que Dobby no le sacudiera el polvo de las ropas, como intentaba hacer - Er.... ¿has tenido un buen verano? - dijo, preguntandose por primera vez que harian los elfos domesticos de Hogwarts en verano, ya que, al  no haber estudiantes, no parecia que hubiera mucho trabajo en el colegio

- ¡Estupendo, Harry Potter! - exclamo el elfo con su voz chillona - ¡El profesor Dumbledore ha confiado a Dobby misiones muy importantes - se irguio con orgullo al decir esto - y Dobby esta muy contento de haberle servido!

- ¿Que tal esta Winky, Dobby? - pregunto Ron, que al igual que Dean, Seamus y Neville, se habia despertado como consecuencia de la voz del elfo - ¿Ya ha olvidado al señor Crouch? - Ron se referia a otro elfo o mas bien elfina que habian conocido el año pasado

- Winky ha ayudado a Dobby en sus misiones - dijo Dobby, y dio un par de saltitos. De repente se puso serio y bajo la voz - pero Dobby no puede hablar de ello, el profesor Dumbledore ha pedido secreto absoluto y Dobby esta muy contento de guardar sus secretos.

- ¿Que llevas ahora puesto, Dobby? - pregunto Harry. A diferencia de otros de su especie, el pequeño elfo domestico siempre habia sido aficionado a comprarse ropas... cuanto mas estrafalarias mejor, y en esos momentos llevaba algo que parecia una falda escocesa mal cortada y una camisa de color azul brillante.

- Dobby ha comprado esto con sus ahorros este verano, si señor - Dobby parecia complacido de que Harry lo hubiera notado - Dobby debe irse, pero antes queria entregar su regalo de cumpleaños a Harry Potter, ya que Dobby estaba de viaje y no se lo pudo dar en su momento- y con toda ceremonia, le tendio un pequeño paquete a Harry

Harry lo cogio, apostandose consigo mismo que serian calcetines, la prenda favorita de Dobby. Pero esta vez se trataba de........ un silbato. Un silbato pequeño, y curiosamente muy pesado, que parecia hecho de hierro. Harry se le quedo mirando, pensando para que le podia valer.

- ¡Es un silbato de Grenowe, Harry Potter! - explico Dobby, muy contento - ¡Sirve para silbar muy fuerte y que el enemigo no tenga mas remedio que ponerse las manos en la oidos y asi no puede echarte ninguna maldicion!

- Eh... gracias Dobby - dijo Harry, pensando que seria mejor no probarlo entonces - Pero yo tambien tendre que ponerme las manos en los oidos, ¿no?

- El que silba no lo oye, Harry - explico Ron, cogiendolo para examinarlo - Los silbatos de Grenowe son muy utiles para batirse en retirada en los duelos. ¿De donde lo has sacado, Dobby? - pregunto, mientras analizaba el silbato

- Dobby no lo puede decir, señor - contesto el elfo, poniendose serio - pero Dobby sabe que le puede ser util algun dia a Harry Potter, asi que se lo ha traido. Dobby debe irse, hay mucho trabajo que hacer en las cocinas. ¡Buen comienzo de curso! - Dobby desaparecio

- ¿Por que se llama silbato de Grenowe, Ron? - pregunto Harry, mientras bajaban al Gran Comedor

- Bueno, no se sabe quien fue el primero en inventarlos. Me conto papa que un _muggle _en la ciudad de Grenowe se encontro uno hace ya tiempo y que por poco volvio sorda a toda la ciudad, ya que el no oia el silbido. Asi que se le quedo el nombre. Por lo que se, solo quedan ya tres o cuatro en todo el mundo, porque el Ministerio los ha destruido y ha prohibido fabricar mas, ya que se consideran muy peligrosos. Procura que Fred o George no te lo vean, o tendremos que comprarnos unas buenas orejeras

- A menos que a ellos se les ocurra fabricar uno... y ahora que lo pienso, espero que Draco Malfoy tenga muy buen oido - dijo Harry pensativo - como siga haciendo de las suyas este curso va a ser el quien va a necesitar unas buenas orejeras...

- ¡Muy buena idea, Harry! - dijo Ron, mientras entraban en el Gran Comedor - pero ¿que te parece si lo empleamos con todos los Slytherin, y no solo con Draco?

Harry y Ron llegaron a la mesa de Gryffindor riendose. Hermione se les habia adelantado; estaba sentada comiendo y estudiando el horario. Les paso a Harry y Ron sus respectivas copias. 

- ¿Que tenemos a primera hora? - pregunto Ron, que estaba mas ocupado comiendo pastelilos que viendo las asignaturas. Echo un vistazo por encima al horario - Ah, ya veo... Cuidado con las Criaturas Magicas

- Es Cuidado **de las Criaturas Magicas, Ron - le corrigio Hermione, sonriendo - "Cuidado de", no "Cuidado con".**

- No me vas a negar que el "Cuidado con" le queda mucho mejor...

- Me pregunto si Hagrid tendra alguna mascota nueva - dijo Harry - aunque parece que este año vamos a estudiar criaturas que se creen extintas, o al menos de eso va el libro que nos hicieron comprar.

- Menudas criaturas que eran, ¿habeis visto el libro? - comento Hermione, sacandolo y poniendolo encima de la mesa - Mirad, algunas especies de dragones que ya no existen eran cinco veces mas grandes que los ya conocemos....

- Espero que Hagrid no haya encontrado alguna criatura presuntamente extinta que quiera criar - dijo Harry preocupado... y las caras de Ron y Hermione compartian su preocupacion. Era exactamente el tipo de cosas que a Hagrid le encantaria hacer... y si la criatura era muy peligrosa, el gusto seria el doble.

- Lo mas preocupante es que seguimos teniendo esta asignatura con los malditos Slytherin - dijo Ron, que habia dejado de comer y estudiaba el horario. Parecia que queria cambiar de tema - bueno, aguantaremos a Malfoy y luego no le veremos hasta el viernes, que tocan dobles Pociones, como siempre.

- Esta mañana tambien tenemos Herbologia, con los Hufflepuff - dijo Harry - Tengo curiosidad por ver como sera la clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras... a ver... la tenemos mañana, antes de la cena

- Y ya lo siento, Harry, pero esta tarde toca Adivinacion - dijo Ron, con tono de anunciar un funeral - Pero solo una hora, asi que por lo menos, a la profesora Trelawey no le dara mucho tiempo de inventarse formas en las que puedas morir...

Acabaron el desayuno y se dirigieron a la cabaña de Hagrid, en los lindes del Bosque Prohibido. Hagrid estaba ya en la puerta, y, como eran los primeros, Harry y los demas aprovecharon para hablar con el.

- ¿Que tal ha ido el verano, Hagrid? - pregunto Hermione con interes

- Muy ocupado, pero creo que muy bien aprovechado - contesto Hagrid, contento - Pero no puedo contar nada, ni siquiera a vosotros... por lo menos de momento. ¿Y tu, Hermione? - se dirigio a ella - ¿Has ido al final a Bulgaria este verano? - la cara de Hermione se puso color escarlata, pero se las compuso para no contestar, porque llegaban el resto de los Gryffindor y los Slytherin. Hagrid se aclaro la garganta:

- Ya que estamos todos - dijo - bien, ¿habeis mirado al libro de"Criaturas presuntamente extintas"?- Algunos alumnos asintieron. Hagrid los coloco en un corro en la hierba y todos se sentaron -. Este año seguiremos con algunas criaturas magicas, especialmente de agua, que no vimos el año pasado. Pero tambien quiero que sepais todo sobre las criaturas que se creen inexistentes. No seria la primera vez que se piensa que una criatura esta extinta y el mago que luego se la encuentra no sabe como cuidarla - _O como librarse de ella_, penso Harry... que estaba seguro que pocas cosas harian tan felices a Hagrid como encontrar alguno de los ejemplares de dragon que les habia enseñado Hermione en el libro - Asi que abrir el libro por la pagina veintitres - ("_¿Y que pasa con el resto de las paginas? ¿No seria __bueno echarlas un vistazo?", dijo Dean Thomas) - y hoy veremos los tipos de Shestein que hay_

Segun se veia en la expresion de todos, nadie excepto Hermione tenia ni idea de lo que era un "Shestein", pero hicieron lo que Hagrid les dijo, aunque sin mucho entusiasmo.... sobre todo los Slytherin. Harry abrio su libro y se encontro con que los Shestein eran una especie de arbol parlante, que por lo visto se creian extintos porque ningun mago habia visto ninguno desde hacia mas de seiscientos años. Harry esperaba que el tema de las criaturas presuntamente extintas durara mucho; el ya habia tenido experiencias con las criaturas magicas acuaticas, y no tenia el mas minimo deseo de repetirlas. Al mirar el lago se sorprendio al ver media docena de botes, pintados cada uno de un color, amarrados en la orilla, y se pregunto que estaria planeando hacer con ellos Hagrid. 

- Se declara un animal extinto cuando ningun mago o bruja lo ha visto durante quinientos cincuenta y cinco años - explicaba Hagrid - Por supuesto, no siempre es tan facil. A veces hay declaraciones de _muggles _que han visto criaturas magicas que ya se consideraban inexistentes, pero como suelen confundir los detalles, no siempre se les puede dar credito. Se considera que a los Shestein una de las criaturas mas misteriosas de todas, ya que sabemos muy poco de ellos cuando aun existian. Parece ser que los Shestein no eran peligrosos en si mismos, pero los pocos magos que los han tratado dicen que en ocasiones los Shestein hacian a los viajeros perderse en el bosque o ir directamente a un precipio, si el comportamiento del viajero no les parecia lo suficiente respetuoso - Todo el mundo intercambio miradas, ya que todos pensaban que los Shestein _si _que eran peligrosos. 

La clase termino y Hagrid les mando de deberes hacer un resumen sobre los tipos de Shestein que habian existido y sus variedades segun zonas climaticas. Harry se sentia aliviado de que Hagrid no tuviera ninguna terrorifica mascota nueva. Los Gryffindor se encaminaron hacia Herbologia, mientras los Slytherin iban hacia la torre a su primera clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Harry, levantandose del suelo, oyo como Draco Malfoy  y sus amigos murmuraban:

- Ahora tenemos que aguantar a otro Dumbledore ademas de tener a ese amigo de los _muggles como director... - decia Malfoy - Voy a escribir a mi padre a ver si puede conseguir que el profesor Snape de tambien clase a los de quinto, es ridiculo que hayan puesto a esa chica.........¿como han dejado que una mujer de una asignatura tan importante como esa?_

Harry, Ron y Hermione intercambiaron miradas furiosas, pero Draco no les estaba prestando atencion, se marcho con sus amigos hacia el castillo. Los tres se encaminaron hacia Herbiologia, donde ya estaban los Hufflepuff y la profesora Sprout, en la puerta del Invernadero 5. Ningun alumno de quinto habia estado nunca en ese invernadero, asi que todos entraron con una mezcla de curiosidad y respeto, mirando atentamente las plantas. Harry, Ron y Hermione se pusieron juntos a trabajar en la misma Orquidea Espinosa, una planta aparentemente inofensiva, pero que en cuanto notaba que alguien agarraba su tallo, sacaba unas espinas finas como alfileres, de cinco centimetros de longitud. La profesora Sprout les explico que las espinas de ese tipo de Orquideas son muy valiosas para tratamientos contra la calvice, aunque los lociones que se realicen deben ser tratadas con cuidado, ya que podia pasar que el pelo del que la utilizara creciera sin parar. Los alumnos tendrian que aprender a trasplantar la Orquidea, para poder cortarle las espinas sin agujerearse las manos, utlizando para ello guantes de gran grosor. 

- Tendriamos que mandarle un poco de esa locion a mi hermano Bill - comento Ron, librandose por los pelos de que su Orquidea le atravesara un dedo - Estoy seguro de que a mi madre le encantaria que el pelo le creciera mas solo para darle el gusto de cortarserlo

Tanto Harry como Hermione se rieron. El hermano mayor de Ron, Bill Weasley, trabajaba en el banco de los magos, Gringotts, en Egipto, y con su pelo largo y su pendiente en la oreja, tenia el aspecto de un cantante de rock.

- Hoy no pienso comer nada que se parezca a un vegetal - dijo Ron, cuando se acabo Herbologia y se marcharon al castillo a comer - entre los Shestein y las Orquideas Espinosa me dan la impresion de que todas van a atacarme.

- Los Shestein no eran plantas, Ron.. y no creo que te importara encontrarte uno... -dijo Hermione, con una sonrisa burlona - el libro dice que el Departamento de Criaturas Magicas da una recompensa para todo mago que consiga demostrar que una criatura extinta no lo esta... y cuanto mas rara es la criatura, mas alta es la recompensa

- No esta mal - asintio Ron, interesado - si no acabas en el fondo de un precipicio...

Al llegar al castillo la profesora McGonagall intercepto a Harry en la puerta. Harry tuvo el acostumbrado sobresalto, pero la profesora dijo que solo queria reunirse con todos los miembros del equipo de Quidditch esa noche despues de cenar en el campo de juego para hablar sobre el campeonato de este año: habia que elegir nuevo capitan y algunos nuevos jugadores. Harry se alegro, ya que llevaba ya mas de un año sin jugar a lo que el consideraba el deporte mas emocionante del mundo.

Tras la comida, Harry y Ron fueron a la Torre Norte donde estaba el aula de Adivinacion, mientras Hermione se dirigio a su clase de Aritmancia. El camino hasta el aula fue amenizado por Peeves, el poltergeist de Hogwarts, que se pasaba el tiempo gastando bromas pesadas a los estudiantes. Peeves empezo a tirar cosas por la escalera que llevaba a la Torre y Harry estuvo a punto de ser aplastado por un baul, hasta que el poltergeist, riendose, se marcho, seguramente a molestar a alguien mas. Como Harry no tenia el mas minimo deseo de que la profesora Trelawey, la maestra de Adivinacion, se fijara en el como acostumbraba, procuro no llegar el primero y camuflarse entre el resto de sus compañeros. A pesar de que el dia era bastante calido (el verano no habia terminado aun), el fuego del salon de la profesora Trelawey estaba encendido, como siempre. Los alumnos se sentaron en los diferentes sillones esperando a la profesora, a la que le encantaba hacer apariciones espectaculares. Y no les decepciono; la profesora Trelawey surgio tras una nube de humo que hizo toser a toda la clase, especialmente a Harry y Ron, que estaban junto a la puerta.

- Bienvenidos todos, queridos mios - saludo la profesora. Sumamente delgada, y con unas gafas que le agrandaban los ojos, a Harry siempre le recordaba a un insecto alargado - Bienvenidos a este nuevo curso. No me gusta esa tos, querido - se dirigio a Harry - Los hados pueden ser mas ironicos de lo que puedes pensar y tu salud puede darte disgustos serios este año. 

Harry intercambio una mirada con Ron. A pesar del calor del salon y de que Harry ya estaba acostumbrado a las negativas premociones de la profesora Trelawey, especialmente cuando se referia a el, Harry no pudo evitar un escalofrio y que los pelos de la nuca se le erizaran.

- Este año nos centraremos en el arte de leer el futuro en las cartas - explico la profesora - Dividios en parejas y que cada par coja una de estas barajas - señalo un monton de barajas de cartas, de reverso verdoso, rojizo y azulado, que estaban encima de una de las mesas - y cada uno leera las cartas de su compañero. Abrir el libro "_Mas cerca que nunca: Tercer grado de adivinacion" por la pagina 3 y mirad el resultado. Empezaremos con las lecturas más sencillas, solo cuatro cartas cada vez. Recordad - dijo cuando ya todos se levantaban a coger las barajas - que es necesario barajar bien las cartas y cortar tres veces con la mano izquierda si se es diestro, y con la derecha si se es zurdo._

Los alumnos hicieron lo que se les dijo. Harry le paso la baraja a Ron; notaba que la profesora Trelawey no le perdia de vista y preferia leer el primero el futuro de Ron, con la esperanza de que la profesora no se fijara en el cuando le llegara el turno. Ron barajo las cartas, y, con solemnidad, corto tres veces con la mano izquierda, dejando cuatro montones de cartas sobre la mesa. Harry abrio el libro y empezo a levantar una carta de cada monton.

- A ver, aqui tienes un caballero negro - empezo Harry -, que significa "Aventuras". Despues una sirena, que relaciona tus otras cartas con el agua. Asi que vas a tener aventuras en el lago...

- Quiza con algunas de las criaturas Hagrid, extintas o no - dijo Ron, riendose

- Y en este monton... - Harry sofoco la risa - tienes un grillo, que significa "Calor, verano". 

- Muy apropiado para esta clase - comento Ron e hizo como si se axfisiara

- Y la ultima - Harry hizo un gesto dramatico - son olas de mar, que quieren decir: "Ondulaciones en el camino para bien". ¿¡Que puede significa esto? - pregunto en voz alta. Ron abrio el libro tambien. La profesora Trelawey no les estaba prestando atencion, ya que Neville habia mezclado sin darse cuenta varias barajas y sus cartas, al ser cada una de un reverso, tenian resultados repetidos.

- Ahora tu - dijo Ron, pasandole la baraja a Harry. Harry barajo a conciencia y corto las cartas, dejando tambien cuatro montones. 

- Veamos - dijo Ron, tras levantar la primera carta - Esto es un unicornio, que quiere decir: "Ayuda inesperada en los momentos dificiles". Bueno, no te vendra mal, porque la segunda carta es un laberinto, que significa, "Perder el camino" - Harry noto que la profesora Trelawey se acercaba y urgio a Ron con la mirada - La tercera es una escoba... y la ultima es una serpiente azulada...

- ¿Una serpiente, querido? - pregunto la profesora Trelawey. Toda la clase se quedo en silencio. Harry se imagino lo que se avecinaba - Eso es peligroso... una serpiente es una clara premonicion de que este curso puedes perder algo muy importante. La serpiente siempre simbolizan la perdida de algo y la serpiente negra es la peor.... 

- Pero esta es azul - dijo Ron. Harry se lo agradecio, el resto de la clase no le quitaba ojo - y eso quiere decir "Perdidas y ganancias", asi que puede ser que pierda un partido de Quidditch pero gane la Copa, como hace dos años... asi se relacionaria con la carta de la escoba

- Si relacionamos la carta con el laberinto - dijo la profesora, como si no hubiera oido a Ron -, puede referirse a que puedes perder la memoria (_Ojala que sea el recuerdo de esta clase_, penso Harry). Claro que tambien pueden referirse a la perdida de algun pariente o amigo - continuo, mirando a Ron, que le devolvio la mirada, desafiante.

La profesora Trelawey siguio inspeccionando las cartas de los demas. Lavender y Pavarti cuchicheaban entre si, echando miradas tanto a Harry como a Ron. La profesora les mando como deberes el analisis de las cartas mas peligrosas en las baraja: el ahorcado, la serpiente negra y la estrella de trece puntas. Harry se alegro de no haber sacado ninguna de esas cartas en el ejercicio de esa tarde, aunque sabia que aun sin ella, la profesora Trelawey se las apanaria para ver signos negativos en su futuro. 

Harry y Ron se reunieron más tarde con Hermione para ir a cenar. Hermione parecia tener prisa, mas que comer, engullia, sin casi mirar el libro de Aritmancia que tenia abierto delante de ella. 

- ¿Por que tanta prisa, Hermione? - pregunto Ron

- Tenemos reunion de los prefectos en un cuarto de hora - explico, mientras devoraba el pastel de carne que tenia delante - Nos reunimos los prefectos de las cuatro casas, para decidir como vamos a rotar las guardias nocturnas y demas.

Al oirla, Harry cayo en la cuenta de que ese ano no tenia uno de sus mas preciados tesoros cuando queria salir de la Torre de Gryffindor a "deshoras". Se trataba del Mapa del Merodeador, que le habian regalado los gemelos Weasley dos años antes. Este mapa mostraba todos los corredores secretos del castillo, ademas de señalar donde andaba cada persona en cada momento. Era muy util para escurrirse por las noches sin cruzarse con ningun profesor... o con Filch, el amargado y antipatico conserje de Hogwarts. El mapa era casi igual de util que la capa invisible que Harry habia heredado de su padre, y que afortunadamente aun conservaba. El mapa del Merodeador se habia quedado en el despacho del profesor de Defensa Contra Artes Oscuras al final del curso anterior y Harry se pregunto si todavia seguiria alli.

Hermione habia terminado de comer y el otro prefecto de Gryffindor se acerco. Ron fruncio el ceño, y parecia estar a punto de decir algo, pero Harry le dio un codazo disimulado lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejarle sin aliento. Hermione aprovecho para hacer las presentaciones:

- Harry, Ron, este es John Ergan - el chico les dirigio una sonrisa - John, estos son mis mejores amigos, Harry Potter y Ron Weasley

-¿Quien no conoce a Harry Potter, campeon del Trofeo de Hogwarts? - dijo, sonriendo, al saludar a Harry - Encantado de conocerte finalmente. Tambien he oido hablar mucho de ti - dijo, mientras estrechaba tambien la mano de Ron - Venga, Hermione, tenemos que irnos, la reunion es dentro de nada - Hermione se despidio y se marcho. Ron se quedo mirando como se iban. Harry pesco tambien unas cuantas miradas de admiracion de alumnas de la mesa de Ravenclaw hacia el prefecto de Gryffindor. La verdad es que John era un chico bastante guapo, alto, de pelo muy negro y ojos azules. Harry no pudo evitar alegrarse al ver que Cho Chang, del equipo de Quidditch de Ravenclaw, no se fijaba en el. Cho Chang era una chica preciosa, un año mayor que Harry, que habia sido novia de Cedric Diggory el año pasado... un añadido para que Harry se sintiera culpable por la muerte de Cedric. Los gemelos Weasley se acercaron a Ron y Harry:

- Harry, tenemos reunion con McGonagall en el campo de Quidditch - Los gemelos, al igual que Harry, estaban en el equipo de Gryffindor. Harry se levanto. Fred miro como Hermione salia del Salon con John - ¿Asi que Hermione tiene un nuevo novio? - pregunto, con una sonrisa maliciosa

- No es su novio - dijo Ron rapidamente - Es el otro prefecto de Gryffindor. Ya sabeis que Hermione es la nueva prefecta y tienen una reun...

- Ya, ya - interrumpio George, sonriendo, con la expresion "eso cuentaselo a otro"- asi que Victor Krum paso a la historia... no hay duda de que Hermione sabe lo que quiere... 

- ¿Le conoceis? - dijo Harry, intentando por todos los medios no reirse al ver que las orejas de Ron se iban poniendo del mismo color que su pelo

- Si, los Ergan son una familia de magos bastante antigua e importante. Cuando papa empezo a trabajar para el ministerio, Ivan Ergan era el Ministro de Magia... supongo que sera el abuelo del novio de Herm...

- ¡Que no es su novio! - repitio Ron. Fred y George empezaron a partirse de risa

- Venga chicos, McGonagall nos esta esperando - Harry empujo a Fred y George - Hasta luego, Ron - dijo, intentando no reirse y sacar a los gemelos, que seguian tronchandose, lo antes posible.

- (CONTINUARA...)


	11. Capitulo 11 Objetos magicos y armas mugg...

**CAPITULO 11 - OBJETOS MAGICOS... Y ARMAS MUGGLES**

¡¡¡¡Hola a todos!!!!!!

¡Lo prometido es deuda! Aqui teneis otra remesa de capitulos, que ademas creo que me han quedado bastante largos... ¡cada vez nos vamos enterando de mas cosas de Avalon! ¿Que estara tramando el bueno, quiero decir el malo, de Voldi? ^_- Ahora estoy contentisima, porque... ¡¡¡¡¡¡acabo de ser tia!!!!!! ESTOS CUATRO CAPITULOS VAN DEDICADOS A MIS SOBRINOS MELLIZOS, DANIEL Y MARTA, que nacieron el miercoles once de junio del 2003 a la una y media de la tarde, en Madrid. Marta ha pesado un kilo y medio y Daniel un kilo setecientos... y ¡no veais el susto que nos han dado, porque se han adelantado mas de un mes! Pero estan estupendos y como buena tia voy a convertirlos en forofos de Harry Potter (ya vigilare para cuando les llegue la lechuza :-). ¡Estos van por vosotros, chicos! ¡Un besote muy grande de vuestra tia! Si, que ya dejo a la familia y contesto los reviews y mails... ¿os he comentado los guapos que son los pequeñuelos? :-D ¡Vale, que ya contesto!

A **Joyce Granger: ¡Muchas gracias! Me ha hecho mucha ilusion tu review... y es que mis resultados reviewisticos son mas bien pobres (por no decir pateticos :-) En el capitulo 12 tienes mas informacion sobre Avalon.. estate atenta porque el asunto del Mapa va a ser muy importante...  cuentame como te parece que evoluciona la historia... y ya me diras que es un bkn, que me dejaste con la curiosidad...**

A **Skie: ¡Hola guapa! Te ha hecho ilusion lo de Snape, ¿eh? El recien inagurado co-profesor de Defensa va a tener mucho que decir en esta historia.. ya me imaginaba yo que te gustaria el detalle :-D Nuestro amigo Draco Malfoy tambien va a hacer de las suyas... y su padre tiene un papel MUY importante, pero todavia queda para eso. No se te olviden los deberes que te mande (lo de Snape, acuerdate) Ya me diras porque la historia va a avanzar mucho en estos capitulos y me interesa como te parece que va quedando (si todo queda bien atado o hay algo que te parece suelto o forzado) Y los parentesis en esta contestacion son broma... ¡jejejeje! ^_^**

A **Dikana: ¡Hola toledana! Me alegro de que te gustara la historia y a ver si cuando ponga todo esto en internet me puedo leer el nuevo de "Respuestas" despacio... mi eterno problema es que el tiempo en el cyber va el doble de rapido que cuando no estas en el cyber... ¡lo tengo comprobado! ^_^ ¡Gracias por tu contestacion, me hizo mucha ilusion que fuera tan larga! ¡Hasta pronto!**

Ala, valientes, aqui teneis unos cuantos capitulos para que os metais de lleno ya en la historia...  aviso que lo que va a decir Hagrid en este capitulo es muyyyyyyyyy importante...                                                                          

                                                                                *                *                *

El resto del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor ya les estaba esperando en el campo de juego cuando llegaron, junto con McGonagall. El Quidditch, deporte preferido de los magos por goleada, es similar al baloncesto _muggle_... pero los jugadores van montados en escoba. Hay tres cazadores, que tienen que marcar tantos pasando el _Quaffle_, una pelota del tamaño de un balon de futbol, dentro de unos grandes aros a veinte metros de altura. Cada tanto son diez puntos. La mision de los cazadores no es facil, porque las porterias estan defendidas por el guardian, que tiene las funciones de un portero en el popular futbol _muggle: detener la Quaffle. Otras dos pelotas son las __bludger, que vuelan sobre el campo de juego, tratando de tirar a los jugadores de sus escobas. De esas pelotas se encargan los dos golpeadores, que tienen que evitar que las bludgers den a sus propios jugadores y lanzarlas contra los jugadores del equipo contrario. El ultimo jugador es el buscador, cuya mision es atrapar la __golden snitch, una pequeña pelota, muy dificil de capturar. Un partido de Quidditch solo acaba cuando la snitch es atrapada. Al capturar la snitch el buscador gana ciento cincuenta puntos para su equipo, asi que casi siempre gana el equipo que la atrapa._

Harry era el buscador del equipo de Gryffindor, posicion que ocupaba ya desde hace cuatro años. Habia sido el buscador mas joven desde hacia una centuria....y es que a Harry le encantaba volar, el aire era su verdadero elemento. Gryffindor habia ganado la Copa de Quidditch hacia dos años, lo que no habia pasado desde que Charlie Weasley, el segundo de los hermanos mayores de Ron, jugaba en el equipo. Las tres cazadoras de Gryffindor eran Katie Bell, Alice Spinett y Angelina Johnson, mientras que los gemelos Weasley eran los golpeadores.

-  Ya que estamos todos - decia McGonagall - Necesitamos elegir un nuevo capitan para el equipo de este ano. Wood fue un excelente capitan, ademas de excelente guardian, asi que necesitamos a alguien serio, que sea capaz de ocuparse de los entrenamientos y de planear las jugadas. Mi propuesta es que Angelina Johnson sea la capitana, ya que es una de las mejores...

- ¡Secundo la propuesta!- interrumpio Fred Weasley

- Todavia no he terminado, senor Weasley - dijo la profesora McGonagall, molesta. 

- No creo que nadie vaya a discutir su propuesta, profesora - dijo Fred con tono inocente - Esta claro que Angelina es la mejor para el puesto.

Angelina, una guapa muchacha de piel negra, parecia haberse quedado sin palabras. Harry estaba seguro de que se estaba sonrojando, aunque, afortunadamente para ella, su tono de piel impedia que se notara. El resto del equipo tambien apoyo la propuesta, Harry incluido; Angelina era una gran cazadora y seria una excelente capitana

- Lo que necesitamos con mas urgencia- continuo la profesora, con un suspiro, dejando a Fred por imposible - es un nuevo guardian. Hay varios alumnos de tercero y cuarto interesados, asi que tendremos que hacer pruebas para ver quienes son los mas idoneos para el puesto.

Estuvieron un rato discutiendo las nuevas tecnicas. El primer partido seria en noviembre contra Slytherin... donde jugaba Draco Malfoy, tambien de buscador. Harry habia derrotado a Draco en todos los partidos en los que se habian enfrentado y estaba decidido a que este año no iba a ser una excepcion.

- Tambien necesitamos jugadores en reserva, sobre todo para el curso que viene- djo Harry, que acababa de darse cuenta que tanto los gemelos como las tres cazadoras terminaban ese año en Hogwarts

- Ahora iba a ello, señor Potter - dijo la profesora con severidad - si, ya es necesario elegir a los jugadores en reserva. Tengo en la cabeza uno para golpeador... vendra dentro de un rato. ¿Alguna idea?

- ¿Por que no se lo decimos a Ron, Harry? - propuso George - no creo que hiciera mal papel de golpeador... 

- Sobre todo si es para lanzarle una bludger a Malfoy - sonrio Fred - yo creo que lo haria muy buen

- Como cazadora yo propondria a Natalie McDonald, de segundo curso - dijo Alice - la he visto volar y, aunque hay que pulir un poco su estilo, es una opcion

- Este fin de semana Angelina, la profesora Hooch yo nos encargaremos de elegir a los reservas y al nuevo guardian - decidio McGonagall - Proponerselo a todos los que creais convenientes.. las pruebas seran este sabado, a las nueve de la mañana, aqui, en el campo de Quidditch

- ¿A las nueve un sabado? - dijo George con pretendido horror - ¿Tan pronto? Profesora, asi no vamos a rellenar ninguna posicion...¡a menos que alguno sufra de insomnio! - el resto del equipo se rio

- Ya esta bien, señor Weasley - dijo la profesora. En ese momento se acercaron dos personas. Harry vio con horror que una era Colin Creevey, un muchacho de cuarto curso para quien Harry era una especie de heroe. El otro Harry tardo un segundo en reconocerlo... pero pronto recordo su nombre: John Ergan, prefecto de Gryffindor.

- ¡Hola Harry! - dijo Colin alegremente. Harry contesto con desgana: "_Hola Colin" - ¿Sabes que, Harry, sabes que? ¡Voy a ser el buscador suplente de Gryffindor! - evidentemente Colin sentia que sus sueños se habian hecho realidad - Aunque me conformo con ser la mitad de bueno que tu... ¿me enseñaras los trucos de buscador, Harry, para...?_

- Las pruebas son este sabado, a las nueve de la mañana señor Creevey - interrumpio la profesora McGonagall , para alivio de Harry... que esperaba que Colin se quedara dormido ese dia. Tenerlo que soportar en cada entrenamiento de Quidditch podia ser perjucidial para los nervios - lo estaba explicando antes de que llegaran. Creo que usted deberia presentarse a las pruebas como reserva de golpeador, señor Ergan - se volvio hacia el prefecto - La profesora Hooch me ha dicho que sera usted idoneo para el puesto

- Gracias profesora, estare el sabado a las nueve - contesto John. Los gemelos intercambiaron miradas con Harry, sonriendo. El equipo se disperso, mientras Harry se acercaba a la cabaña de Hagrid. No habia podido hablar casi con Hagrid esa mañana durante la clase y decidio ir a saludarle... ademas de que varias preguntas le bullian en la cabeza y queria hablar con Hagrid a solas. Antes de que le diera tiempo a llamar a la puerta, _Fang_, el perro jabalinero de Hagrid, ya esta ladrando.

- ¿Que pasa, Fang? - Harry oyo la voz de Hagrid dentro de la cabaña - ¿Hay alguien fuera? - Abrio la puerta - ¡Harry! Me alegro de verte... ¿estas solo? ¿No vienen Ron y Hermione?- dijo, mientras dejaba a Harry pasar y cerraba la puerta. La cabaña de Hagrid estaba compuesta por una sola habitacion, con una cama enorme y una chimenea en la que chisporroteaba el fuego.

- Hemos tenido reunion de Quidditch - explico Harry - habia que elegir un nuevo capitan y demas, ya... ¿que estas preparando? - pregunto, mientras veia cocerse algo en la marmita de Hagrid.

- _Suffle - dijo Hagrid, alegremente - o eso creo. Olympe... Madame Maxime, ya sabes, me enseño a hacerlo. Es un plato frances, pero me temo que todavia no consigo que me quede bien. _

Harry estuvo a punto de preguntarle sobre Madame Maxime... pero cambio de idea. Madame Maxime era, al igual que Hagrid, una _medio gigante_. Los gigantes eran criaturas prohibidas en el  mundo magico y se les consideraba casi extintos. Los que eran mestizos, como Hagrid o Madame Maxime, no estaban bien vistos y casi todo el mundo los temia. La verdad es que el aspecto de Hagrid era para dar miedo: mas del doble de alto que cualquier persona y tambien mas del doble de ancho, con una barba muy espesa. Pero sus ojos eran como escarabajos brillantes, y Harry sabia que Hagrid tenia un corazon tan inmenso como su esqueleto. Harry tenia la idea de que Hagrid habia establecido durante el verano contactos con los gigantes que aun quedaban en el extranjero (se creia que en Inglaterra ya habian desaparecido) por encargo de Dumbledore. El director de Hogwarts queria evitar que los gigantes se unieran a Voldemort, como ya habian hecho en el pasado.

- Por mi no te preocupes, no tengo hambre - djo Harry, rapidamente, mientras se sentaba. A pesar de que Hagrid ponia toda su buena voluntad en sus platos, podia resultar algo peligroso probarlos - ehh, Hagrid... - dijo, con voz algo dudosa - ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-¿Pasa algo, Harry? - dijo Hagrid, algo preocupado - No habras tenido problemas con los _muggles este verano, ¿verdad?... Me entere de lo del ataque a tu casa, pero que nadie..._

- No, no me refiero a eso - interrumpio Harry - es algo que se me acaba de ocurrir. Bueno - Harry no sabia como plantear el tema- los deberes que te mando Dumbledore este verano...  - la cara de Hagrid perdio toda expresion -¿tenian algo que ver con el _mapa de Avalon_?

Fuera lo que fuera lo que Hagrid se esperaba, estaba claro que no era eso. Se quedo mirando a Harry, completamente perplejo:

- ¿El mapa de Avalon?... ¿El Conjuro de Gal... ? No, no tiene nada que ver, aunque no deberia contarte nada... ¿pero tu como sabes lo de Avalon?

- Hay ademas otra cosa que te queria preguntar - Harry no podia mencionar a Sirius, ya que Hagrid seguia pensando que era culpable - me entere de que mis padres tenian parte de ese mapa, y dado que tu llegaste justo despues de la explosion el dia que murieron, queria saber si habias visto algo, si sabes quien se  lo pudo llevar antes de que tu llegaras...

- Ummmm - dijo Hagrid, acariciandose la barba - Ya entiendo. No te creas, lo he pensado muchas veces... - Hagrid se levanto, poniendo algunos leños mas en el fuego, mientras miraba a las llamas - Cuando llegue a vuestra casa y la encontre destruida, no crei que pudiera haber quedado alguien con vida - Hagrid seguia mirando las llamas - pero despues te encontre a ti, encima de unas piedras... parecia casi un milagro que hubieras sobrevivido - Hagrid se volvio hacia Harry, tenia los ojos enrojecidos - En el momento en que te cogi vi una sombra, como de una criatura muy pequeña, que no me llegaba ni a la rodilla, escabuirse desde debajo de unas piedras y marcharse corriendo... estuve a punto de seguirla, pero no me atrevi contigo en brazos... pero no me preguntes lo que era porque ya lo he pensado muchas veces y no lo se. Puede que fuese  fruto de mi imaginacion...

- ¿Como era? - el propio Harry intento hacer un esfuerzo por buscar en su memoria, pero era inutil; el solo tenia un año cuando habia ocurrido y lo unico que recordaba era la horrorosa risa de Voldemort y el destello de luz verde de la maldicion _Avada Kedavra._

- Estaba muy oscuro - Hagrid se hundio en su asiento... como Sirius cuando le habia contado la historia, parecia estar viendo algo que Harry no alcanzaba a ver - no pude distinguir mas que una sombra que se escondio a toda velocidad.

- ¿Un elfo domestico? - pregunto Harry, con una inspiracion repentina

- Puede ser - dijo Hagrid, meditando la idea - Aunque tambien es posible que se lo llevara alguno de los muggles que llegaron tras la explosion. De todas maneras Dumbledore esta buscando los trozos... esta seguro de que Ya-sabes-quien no los ha encontrado todavia... o no todos, al menos. La casa quedo hecha un monton de piedras... hubiera sido imposible encontrar nada... ni siquiera sabiendo donde guardaban tus padres el mapa... - Hagrid parecia haberse perdido dentro de sus pensamientos - Sirius Black llego justo detras de mi...  supongo que pudo haber sido el - Hagrid volvio a la realidad - pero no deberias preocuparte por eso, Harry

Cuando Harry salio de la cabaña de Hagrid, quince minutos mas tarde, su cabeza era un torbellino. Tanto Sirius como Hagrid, unicos testigos de lo que habia pasado aquella noche de Halloween, habian coincidido en que era muy dificil que alguien encontrara la parte del mapa de Avalon de los padres de Harry. Sirius se habia marchado poco antes de que los muggles llegaran... a menos, penso Harry con desaliento, que sus padres hubieran perdido esa parte del mapa con anterioridad al dia de su muerte... o que le hubieran pedido a alguien que se la guardase. Harry dudaba que lo hubiesen perdido, ya habia visto, cuando buscaba informacion sobre los Anillos de Salomon, que el Ministerio de Magia penaba muy seriamente a las familias que perdieran objetos magicos que podian llegan a ser tan peligrosos... en las manos equivocadas.  ¿Se lo habria dejado su padre a alguien? Pero en ese caso Dumbledore sabria a quien...aunque, Harry se dio cuenta, su padre habia mantenido todo lo del mapa muy en secreto, sin decirselo siquiera a Sirius. El unico al que quedaba por preguntar era Dumbledore... se le habian acabado las pistas... salvo aquella misteriosa criatura que Hagrid habia visto desvanecerse...  ¿un antiguo elfo domestico de sus padres, quiza? ¿O estaria relacionado con Avalon? Harry se hizo la nota mental de que tenia que preguntarle a Hermione todas las posibles criaturas que no midieran mas de un metro de alto. Tal vez alguna de ellas tuviera una conexion de algun tipo con Avalon... era un disparo largo, pero una posibilidad al fin y al cabo.

                                                                                *      *      *

Al dia siguiente por la tarde la clase de quinto de Gryffindor llego temprano en el aula de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Harry tenia curiosidad en saber como iba a ser la clase... y no era el unico. Lavender y Pavarti se habian pasado toda la comida murmurando que la profesora Dumbledore era demasiado joven para el puesto, opinion que parecia compartir casi todo el resto de la clase. Ron, que se habia entusiasmado cuando Harry le dijo lo de las pruebas de golpeador suplente para el equipo de Quidditch, se habia puesto insoportable al enterarse de que John Ergan tambien se iba a presentar. Harry habia tenido que prometerle dejarle la Saeta de Fuego para practicar todos los dias hasta el sabado, ademas de ayudarle a pulir su estilo de vuelo _("¿Cual crees que es mi principal fallo, Harry?"), _con tal de mantenerlo tranquilo. 

La profesora Dumbledore llego cargada con varias cajas a la clase. Tenia su largo pelo negro peinado en una larga trenza hasta la cintura, que por lo que veia Harry era su peinado preferido. Tenia ojeras, como si ultimamente no hubiera dormido mucho, pero sonrio a la clase mientras dejaba las cajas en el suelo y, tras sentarse, saco una hoja de papel con la que paso lista.

- Excelente - dijo cuando termino - Bien, esta es la primera clase que tengo con vosotros, y como muchos habran imaginado, soy profesora novata, asi que espero vuestra cooperacion para que todos aprendamos durante este curso - se levanto y empezo a andar paseando entre los pupitres - Supongo que querreis saber algo de mi antes de empezar el curso... bien, antes de nada, no quiero que nadie me llame "Profesora Dumbledore", odio que me llamen por el apellido - sonrio a Harry, que recordo que le habia dicho lo mismo en Privet Drive - , asi que prefiero que me llameis "Profesora Carla"... ademas, llamarme por mi apellido puede ser muy confuso, ¿no cree, senor Finnigan? - le pregunto a Seamus, que dio un respingo y asintio con la cabeza.

Harry noto que aunque a Carla siempre se le notaba un ligero acento, este se hacia mas pronunciado cuando estaba nerviosa. Al principio de la clase el acento era mucho mas fuerte, pero se le iba suavizando a medida que tomaba contacto con los alumnos. 

- De mi decirles, que, aunque naci aqui, estudie en Argentina y mas tarde en Japon, hasta el año pasado - Harry escucho con interes - y que hice mi especializacion tanto en Estudios Muggles como en Instrumentos y Armas Magicos. Si alguno de ustedes tiene la asignatura de Estudios Muggles y necesita ayuda, que no dude en hablar conmigo. A ver, saquen el libro "_Instrumentos y armas magicos. Manual de defensa y ataque"_ - rapido ruido de alumnos sacando y abriendo libros - y hoy miraremos algunos de los instrumentos mas simples... me he traido algunos ejemplos - dicho esto empezo a abrir las cajas, que a su vez  estaban llena de cajitas de cristal, cada una con un objeto dentro.__

_- _Por lo que me ha dicho el director - continuo Carla - durante el tercer año estudiaron criaturas de las Artes Oscuras, y el curso pasado maldiciones, especialmente las imperdonables - murmullo de asentimiento - asi que este año nos centraremos en los diferentes instrumentos y armas magicos. La primera leccion que tienen que aprender - los alumnos empezaron a tomar notas - es que ustedes ya tienen un instrumento magico muy poderoso en su poder, y es la _varita magica. Un uso irresponsable de la varita puede tener consecuencias terribles... muchos magos y brujas se olvidan de que la varita es un instrumento para canalizar nuestro poder interior, que de otra manera saldria disperso, y sin enfoque. No solo nos centraremos en armas, tambien veremos algunos objetos magicos, especialmente los de Artes Oscuras, como la Mano de la Gloria... ¿alguno sabe para que sirve? - pregunto. Varias manos se levantaron. Carla se dirigio a Harry: _

- ¿Si, Harry? - pregunto con una sonrisa 

-  Permite al que la lleve encender una vela cuya luz solo el puede ver.

- Exacto, cinco puntos para Gryffindor - Harry tambien sonrio - y como se pueden imaginar es especialmente util para ladrones - dicho esto cogio una de las cajas de cristal, que paso a Hermione, indicandola que lo mirara y lo fuera pasando. Hermione lo examino y se lo paso a Harry, que vio una Mano de la Gloria identica a la que ya habia visto en la tienda Borgin y Burkles en el Callejon  Knockturn

- Tambien veremos esta año algunos objetos que resultaran conocidos a los aqui presentes que provengan de familias _muggles_ - continuo Carla, pasando otra de las cajas de cristal  - como por ejemplo una pistola -  Harry miro esa caja. Dentro habia un pequeño revolver, de puño de nacar - puede que algunos de ustedes piensen que me extralimito, pero muchos inventos muggles pueden ser tan mortiferos como el peor de los hechizos... asi mismo tampoco quiero que piensen que un mando de television pueda ser peligroso - algunos de la clase, Harry incluido, se rieron - por lo que los estudiaremos tambien.

La clase siguio en la misma dinamica. Carla hablaba de un objeto determinado, magico o muggle, y lo pasaba por la clase, metido en su cajita de cristal. En algunos preguntaba si alguien lo conocia... y es cuando mas se veia la diferencia entre los que venian de familias de magos, como Neville, que acerto lo que eran las llamadas _llaves-de-la-buena-fortuna, que permitian abrir todo tipo de puertas, o los de procedencia muggle, como Hermione, que no tuvo ningun problema para reconocer un secador de pelo... que mas de uno tomo por una pistola especialmente grande y peligrosa. Cuando sono la campana, les mando como deberes una redaccion de un pergamino de largo sobre los objetos magicos del primer tema del libro. Los alumnos salieron de la clase, comentando entre si._

- La verdad es que me ha gustado mucho - decia Neville - y por lo menos este año no tendremos que aprendernos maldiciones

- o sufrirlas...

- y no nos ha mandando muchos deberes...

- No me parece justo que tengamos que estudiar objetos muggles - protestaba Pavarti Patil... a quien, que por lo que veia Harry, Carla no le habia caido nada bien - quiero decir, eso es parte de Estudios Muggles, no tiene nada que ver con Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras

- Pues a mi me parece muy interesante - comento Ron - ¿Por que no le has enseñado el silbato que te regalo Dobby, Harry? - pregunto, con una sonrisa maliciosa - Seguro que a la profesora Carla le encantaria mostrarlo a la clase.

- Lo requisaria - contesto Harry, y viendo la cara de perplejidad de Hermione, le conto el silbato de Grenowe que Dobby le habia dado como el regalo tardio de cumpleaños. La reaccion de Hermione fue la que era de esperar, viniendo de ella: Harry debia entregar ese silbato inmediatamente a la profesora McGonagall, o a Carla, como prefiriera.

- Venga, Hermione - rio Ron - tampoco es para tanto. Y es un regalo, a Dobby le doleria que Harry se desprendiera de el... y tampoco le va a dar mal uso - la expresion de Hermione indicaba a las claras que no le creia

- ¿Sabeis lo que se me acaba de ocurrir? - pregunto Harry a Ron y a Hermione en voz baja. Se habian quedado solos en el corredor mientras se dirigian a cenar - Puede que Carla sepa algo sobre el Mapa de Avalon del que nos hablo Sirius... es decir, si es una experta en instrumentos y armas magicos, deberia saberlo 

- De hecho, se sabia todo lo de los Anillos de Salomon - recordo Ron

- Exacto - contesto Harry, y les conto la visita a Hagrid del dia anterior. Hermione se quedo pensativa con lo de la "misteriosa criatura" de no mas de un metro de alto (las rodillas de Hagrid _no _tenian la altura de unas rodillas normales)

- ¿Que puede ser? - se preguntaba, mas para ella misma que a Harry o a Ron - el problema es que todo lo que rodea a Avalon ha sido muy adornado con el tiempo y hay pocos datos fiables... pero creo que en la biblioteca habra algo.

- Seguramente Carla se sabra todo lo del mapa de Avalon- dijo Ron, reflexivo -  y podemos conseguir que ella nos firme el pase que necesitamos para buscar informacion en la Seccion Prohibida de la biblioteca... pero el problema es que se supone que _nosotros no sabemos nada_

- Tanto Hagrid como Sirius afirman que era casi imposible encontrar nada en la casa, ni siquiera sabiendo donde habia que buscar....

- Nos estamos olvidando de un detalle importante, Harry - dijo de pronto Ron- ¿Te has fijado en la camara de tus padres en Gringotts? ¡Seria el sitio mas seguro!

- Pero en la camara no hay nada que se parezca a un mapa - djio Harry, despacio - No, estoy seguro de que alli no esta... asi que solo nos queda la casa

- Y tus padres no tendrian un objeto tan poderoso, que incluso Ya-sabes-quien busca ahora mismo, de decoracion en el salon - dijo Hermione

- Exacto - repitio Harry - si esa criatura se llevo de hecho el trozo de mapa de mis padres, hay dos posibilidades: o esta relacionada con mis padres o  con Avalon... y lo que es seguro es que sabia como encontrar el trozo del mapa. Tal vez se tratara de un antiguo elfo domestico

- Se lo podemos preguntar a Dobby - sugirio Ron

- No creo que sirva de mucho- suspiro Hermione - Dobby era el elfo de los Malfoy hasta que Harry lo libero, dificilmente va a saber el servicio domestico que tenian los padres de Harry, si es que tenian

- Pero Dobby conocia a Winky, que era la elfina del senor Crouch - dijo Ron, ceñudo, mirando a Hermione - y dudo mucho que Malfoy y Crouch tuvieran mucha relacion entre ellos... ademas, no perdemos nada por probar.

- La otra posiblidad es que para rastrear los pedazos del Mapa de Avalon sea como los Anillos de Salomon - reflexiono Harry- que solo se puede buscar uno teniendo el otro... claro que siempre puede ser que mis padres le hubieran pedido a alguien que lo guardara.

- Pero eso es muy poco probable, si ni siquiera Sirius sabia nada del tema - dijo Ron

- Esto pienso yo - contesto Harry... que por un instante se sintio algo muy extraño.. tenia la misma sensacion que una persona que lleva gafas oscuras que le impiden ver bien, pero que por algun motivo, no consigue quitarselas - No, tengo el presentimiento, no me pregunteis porque, de que Hagrid no se equivoca... de que fue esa criatura la que se llevo el trozo del mapa... ademas, hay que tener otra cosa en cuenta... si esa criatura   se arriesgo a estar cerca de la casa mientras Voldemort estaba alli, es que efectivamente _habia _algo muy valioso.

- Buscaremos todo lo posible en la bilblioteca - dijo Hermione, decidida - Sera mejor esperar a pedir permiso para buscar libros en la Seccion Prohibida... lo podemos hacer si no encontramos nada, pero lo dejaremos para mas adelante -. Ron dejo escapar un largo suspiro.

- Tranquilo, ya se lo tus practicas para el equipo de Quidditch - dijo burlona - Harry y yo nos encargaremos hasta el sabado, ¡pero despues no te libras!

- Pero Hermione, necesito que Harry me ayude con mi forma de volar...

- ¡Venga Ron, esto es mucho mas importante!

- ¡Hermione, no exageres! Te recuerdo que se supone que nosotros _no_ sabemos nada de todo el asunto de Avalon...

- ¡Y yo te recuerdo lo que puede ocurrir si Ya-sabes-quien encuentra el Camino a Avalon antes que nosotros! 

- Y yo os recuerdo que no griteis - dijo Harry con un siseo; estaban ya en la puerta del Gran Comedor. Hermione y Ron se pusieron ambos la mano en la boca a la vez... y se sonrojaron un tanto - Y no hace falta que os peleis... ayudare a Ron con sus practicas y a ti en la biblioteca a buscar informacion sobre Avalon. Tenemos que dar gracias de no tener Pociones hasta el viernes... asi tendremos tiempo de hacerlo todo hasta que Snape nos ague el fin de semana poniendonos deberes.

*              *                *

Hermione, Harry y Ron cumplieron lo planearon. Por las tardes, despues de clase, Harry ayudaba a Ron con su forma de volar... aunque Ron se defendia bastante bien el aire, su forma de frenar dejaba bastante que desear. Harry tambien vio a John Ergan practicando, pero Ron se nego tajantemente a entrenar con el. Harry ayudaba a Ron durante un rato y luego le dejaba practicando con las bludgers para irse a buscar a Hermione a la biblioteca. La senora Pince, la bibliotecaria, les dijo que habia cientos de libros sobre Avalon, lo cual llego a ser terriblemente frustrante. Los datos se contradecian entre si y aunque habia muchisimas descripciones, no conseguian encontrar en ninguna parte la informacion que en realidad buscaban_: ¿Como se podia llegar a Avalon? ¿Como era el Mapa?_ Hermione estaba muy interesada en encontrar algun dibujo de Avalon, pero no le sonrio la suerte. "_Si alguna vez llegamos, podemos pedirle a Colin su camara para hacer unas cuantas fotos", sugirio en broma Harry, pero a Hermione no le hizo gracia y siguio buscando no solo en libros, sino tambien en revistas y periodicos antiguos. _

El viernes, despues de comer, Harry, Ron y Hermione se dirigieron hacia las mazmorras, donde tenian la clase de Pociones con los Slytherin. Como de costumbre, cogieron cada uno sus calderos y se sentaron atras del todo. Y como era tambien costumbre, Snape llego puntual y empezo a quitarle puntos a Gryffindor por los motivos mas ridiculos. Snape era un hombre delgado, de nariz ganchuda, con el pelo grasiento y largo, hasta los hombros. Era detestado por la mayoria de los alumnos... especialmente por Harry, cuyo padre habia estudiado en el mismo curso que Snape. James Potter habia sido el mas odiado rival de Snape desde su epoca escolar... puesto que ahora ocupaba Sirius. Aunque Snape y Sirius se detestaban mutuamente, su fidelidad comun a Dumbledore les habia obligado a hacer algo que nadie hubiera dado por posible: aliarse. Harry sabia que Snape habia sido en tiempos un mortifago, es decir, uno de los seguidores de Voldemort, al que habia traicionado para convertirse en espia para Dumbledore. De hecho, Snape era, segun los conocimientos de Harry, el unico mortifago que habia traicionado a Voldemort cuando este todavia tenia sus poderes. Harry siempre se habia preguntado como Dumbledore estaba tan seguro de que Snape realmente se habia cambiado de bando. A finales del curso pasado, la noche del retorno de Voldemort, Harry habia sido testigo de como Dumbledore le pedia a Snape que hiciera "_lo que ya sabia_", si es que estaba preparado para ello, a lo que Snape asintio. ¿A que se refirio Dumbledore? Harry tenia la idea de que Snape habia vuelto a entrar en contacto con los mortifagos, que volvia a sus antiguas funciones de espia. Pero aquello parecia un suicidio... Voldemort no era precisamente del tipo de persona a la que se pudiera engañar dos veces.

Mientras Snape explicaba los tipos de pociones que iban a ver durante ese curso, Harry se perdio en sus pensamientos. Si lo miraba detenidamente, entre las vidas de Snape y Wormtail habia un curioso paralelismo. Wormtail, cuyo verdadero nombre era Peter Pettigrew, habia sido amigo del padre de Harry y de Sirius. Pero Wormtail les traiciono y empezo a pasar informacion a Voldemort... exactamente lo que habia hecho Snape con Dumbledore. De hecho, habia sido Wormtail el que habia revelado como encontrar a los padres de Harry. Tras la muerte de James y Lily y la desaparicion de Voldemort, Sirius le acorralo, pero Wormtail consiguio huir matando a una docena de muggles antes de fingir su propia muerte, crimenes que le fueron imputados a Sirius. Por eso Sirius paso doce años en Azkaban, hasta que logro escapar de alli. 

Harry sabia toda la historia por boca del profesor Lupin, su profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras dos años antes, y otro de los amigos de su padre. El mismo habia visto al supuestamente muerto Wormtail con sus propios ojos... al que habia salvado la vida cuando Sirius y Lupin decidieron matarle por su traicion. A pesar de que Dumbledore le aseguro que un dia en se alegraria de haberle salvado la vida, Harry siempre se habia sentido culpable, ya que Wormtail habia vuelto a huir,  y su ayuda habia sido decisiva para que Voldemort recuperara su cuerpo y sus poderes.

- ¡Harry! - el susodicho oyo la voz de Hermoine, que parecia que le llamaba desde muy lejos - ¡Harry!

- ¿Que pasa? - dijo Harry con desgana, volviendo a la realidad... para darse cuenta de que Snape le estaba mirando, con una sonrisa maliciosa, que en ocasiones Harry se preguntaba si la reservaba exclusivamente para el.

- Estaba diciendo, aunque el señor Harry Potter piense que esta clase no es lo suficientemente importante para merecer su atencion, lo que costara a Gryffindor diez puntos - replico Snape con voz cortante.Varios Slytherin se rieron y Harry noto que enrojecia- que si el señor Harry Potter puede explicar al resto de la clase cual es el  principal ingrediente de las pociones-lenguaje.

Harry no tenia ni idea de lo que hablaba Snape y de cualquier manera, se habia quedado en blanco.  Snape volvio a sonreir:

- Ademas, el señor Potter no parece haber abierto un libro en todo el verano, asi que otros diez puntos de Gryffindor - Snape dejo de mirar a Harry - Las pociones-lenguaje son de las mas complicadas, en parte porque sus componentes son dificilisimos de conseguir, en algunos casos ya no es posible. Por ejemplo, si quereis hablar sirenio tendriais que aprenderlo a la antigua usanza, porque para la pocion se necesita la lengua de un estarkio, pez que  se declaro extinto en el siglo pasado. Las pociones-lenguaje siempre tienen como ingrediente fundamental algun tipo de lengua. Primero veremos las pociones para hablar idiomas humanos, que son mas sencillas... aunque dudo que algunos de ustedes lo consiga - dijo mientras miraba a Neville, que se encogio en el asiento. 

Harry noto que otra persona le miraba con una maliciosa sonrisa y no se sorprendio al ver como Draco Malfoy, sentado delante de el,  le sacaba la lengua, pretendiendo moverla como si fuera una serpiente. Malfoy era el alumno preferido del profesor de Pociones, el cual le permitia gran libertad en sus clases.

- Tu ya no necesitas esta clase, ¿verdad Potter? - siseo Malfoy. Harry apreto los puños, sabia que Malfoy solo le estaba provocando para empezar una pelea, ya que Snape solo le quitaria puntos a Gryffindor - A fin y al cabo tu ya hablas _parsel... lo que no esta muy bien considerado en el mundo magico, ¿sabias? - Harry noto como la furia se le acumulaba en las sienes._

- Y tu solo hablas idioteces, Malfoy... lo que no es sorprendente, dado que eres un idiota -  dijo Ron, que tambien miraba a Draco con furia

- Dado que tu familia no puede permitirse ni un caldero decente, mas valdria que fueras tu el que mantuviera la boca cerrada, Weasley - contesto Malfoy

Ron iba a responderle, pero Hermione le agarro el brazo a la vez que le hizo un gesto de silencio; Snape se estaba acercando. Harry y  Ron volvieron a centrar su atencion en los calderos... aunque Harry no estaba viendo lo que tenia delante. Draco sabia algo de Avalon, por lo que habia oido Hermione en el tren... y eso daba la pequeña posibilidad de que Dobby, que habia trabajado con los Malfoy, tambien supiera algo. Harry se sintio estupido por no haberlo pensado antes y por no haber preguntado a Dobby cuando este le entrego su regalo de cumpleaños. Claro que teoricamente un elfo domestico no puede revelar ningun secreto de sus amos, pero Dobby nunca habia sido un ejemplo de comportamiento entre los de su especie y podia intentar sacarle algo de informacion... a parte de que Ron tenia razon: no se perdia nada por preguntarle si sabia de algun otro elfo domestico que hubiera estado al servicio de los Potter.

(CONTINUARA....)


	12. Capitulo 12 El escondrijo de Hocicos

**CAPITULO 12 - EL ESCONDRIJO DE HOCICOS**

El sabado por la mañana Ron se desperto muy temprano (por los suspiros que habia dado, Harry pensaba que mas bien no habia dormido en toda la noche) y, bastante nervioso, metio prisa a Harry para acompañarle a las pruebas para el equipo de Quidditch. Cuando bajaron, era tan temprano que el Gran Comedor estaba casi vacio... excepto por  Hermione, que desayunaba con John Ergan. Ron puso inmediatamente mala cara, pero John les saludo alegremente.

- Hola Harry, Ron - ambos se sentaron. Harry se preparo una tostada, pero era obvio que Ron, quiza por primera vez en su vida, no podia comer nada - Tu tambien te presentas a las pruebas de golpeador, ¿no Ron? - este asintio - Espero que tengamos suerte... el tiempo es bueno, asi que solo tendremos que pelearnos con las blugders.

- ¿Contra quien es el primer partido, Harry? - pregunto Hermione

- Slytherin, a mediados de noviembre - contesto Harry, somñoliento - tengo ganas de enfrentarme con Malfoy...  

- Probablemente cogeras la snitch antes de que Malfoy le de tiempo a subirse a la escoba - dijo Ron, recuperando un poco de su habitual sentido del humor - ese idiota... parece creer que todo en la vida puede comprarse con dinero.

- Todos los Malfoy son iguales - dijo John - Y es mejor no cruzarse demasiado con ellos, creedme

- ¿Conoces a la familia de Malfoy? - preguntaron Harry y Hermione a la vez

- Por desgracia si - suspiro John - su familia es muy antigua, al igual que la mia... y por eso coincidimos en algunas sociedades, y no precisamente por deseo nuestro... mi abuelo trato bastante al abuelo de Malfoy y siempre dijo que esa familia no era de fiar.

- Completamente de acuerdo - dijo Ron, sonriendo, y con aire indeciso, cogio un pastel. 

- Sera mejor que nos vayamos ya - dijo John, levantandose. Ron tambien se levanto, con su pastel a la mitad. Harry suspiro, Colin Creevey se les acercaba... y no venia solo. Su hermano pequeño, Dennis Creevey, que empezaba el segundo año, tambien Gryffindor, estaba con el.

- ¡Harry! ¿Vienes a ver las pruebas? ¿Vienes, Harry? - Colin no le dio tiempo a contestar - ¡Mi hermano tambien se va a presentar a las pruebas de buscador suplente, Harry! - "_Lo que faltaba", penso Harry_

- Err.... hola Colin, hola Dennis. Venga, llegamos tarde - dijo rapidamente a los demas. Todos se dirigieron al campo de Quidditch, donde ya estaban McGonagall, Angelina y la profesora Hooch. La profesora dividio a los candidatos en grupos segun los puestos del equipo de Quidditich: cazadores, guardian, buscador y golpeadores. Empezaron por la prueba de cazadores. Alice tenia razon, la que mejor realizo las pruebas fue Natalie McDonald. Ella, Christopher ("Chris") Manfurd y James Farewell fueron elegidos como cazadores suplentes. Sobre quien seria el guardian la profesora y Angelina estuvieron discutiendo un rato, pero finalmente se decidieron por Brian Mills, un alumno de tercero. Tras elegir al guardian, empezaron las pruebas para buscador. Se presentaron tres alumnos, sin contar a los hermanos Creevey. Afortunadamente para Harry, tanto Colin como su hermano fueron descartados como buscadores... pero McGonagall se fijo en la rapidez de palabra de Colin (sobre todo si estaba Harry cerca), y le pregunto si no le importaria encargarse del magafono magico a partir del año siguiente, como comentarista de los partidos. El actual comentarista, Lee Jordan, amigo de los mellizos Weasley, terminaba ese curso en Hogwarts. Colin se entusiasmo, y Harry le oyo hablar con su hermano sobre comprarse un megafono en Hogsmeade en la proxima excursion... para ir practicando.

Angelina le hizo una seña a Harry, que, sorprendido, se acerco. La nueva capitana queria preguntarle que le habian parecido los candidatos para buscadores suplentes. Harry se alegro de que le preguntaran su opinion, pero no le dio tiempo de darla. Una voz, un tanto timida, pregunto:

- ¿Puedo hacer yo tambien las pruebas, profesora?

Todos se dieron la vuelta para ver a Lyana Nicholls, la amiga de Ginny. Tenia la escoba al hombro, y estaba muy acalorada, como si hubiese llegado corriendo. Su cara, ya habitualmente pecosa, parecia llena de puntos por todas partes. 

- ¿Es un poco tarde, no cree, señorita Nicholls? - contesto McGonagall, mirandola frunciendo el ceno

- Lo se... ya lo siento, pero bueno, yo, no sabia que hacer, quiero decir, - Lyana se estaba poniendo cada vez mas roja y evidentemente, no era por la carrera que se acaba de dar. Mas de uno disimulo una carcajada - que aunque me encanta volar, y siempre estoy practicando en verano con mi abuelo, no se si tenia el nivel, pero como... - parecia que se ponia cada vez mas nerviosa - me han dicho que si lo tengo, aunque yo creo que no, pero mi abuelo cree que si, y he ido con el a todos los partidos de los Caerphilly Catapults desde que tengo memoria, pero no sabia que hacer, pero esta manana mi abuelo  me ha mandado una lechuza para decirme que ya estaba bien de incoherencias y ...

- Su abuelo tiene razon, señorita Nicholls - atajo McGonagall, lo que dio a tiempo a Lyana para respirar - Esta bien, preparese, soltamos la snitch - le hizo una seña a Angelina

No habia la menor duda de que Lyana sabia volar... y de que habia practicado antes con la snitch. Su expresion cuando volaba le recordaba a Harry a la suya propia.., parecia como si hubiera nacido en una escoba. La mayor dificultad para los buscadores es tener que manejar la escoba sin manos, y Lyana lo hacia sin ningun esfuerzo. Angelina y McGonagall intercambiaron miradas de entendimiento entre ellas y despues con Harry. Harry asintio y asi Lyana fue elegida buscadora suplente. Harry intento zafarse cuando Colin felicito a Lyana por conseguir el puesto (al estar en el mismo curso, era obvio que se conocian) y de lo mucho que iba a aprender siendo Harry Potter el titular. Harry enrojecio, mientras Ron se reia, y Hermione intentaba disimular una sonrisa que parecia habersele pegado en la cara. Pero Ron no tuvo mucho tiempo para reirse; tras la pruebas para buscador suplente, pasaron a elegir a los golpeadores. 

 Ron y John no fueron los unicos que se presentaron a las pruebas de golpeador. En total fueron cinco alumnos y una alumna. Harry le dirigio a Ron una mirada de animo cuando le llego el turno, justo despues de John Ergan, que le deseo buena suerte, pero parecia que Ron se habia quedado temporalmente sordo. Tanto Harry como Hermione cruzaron los dedos, pero la semana de entrenamiento habia dado sus frutos y Ron se batio perfectamente con las bludgers y esta vez no tuvo problemas para frenar cuando se acercaba demasiado a las "porterias". 

McGonagall y la profesora Hooch estuvieron discutiendo un rato. Al final McGonagall dijo:

- Muy bien, señor Weasley, ya puede pedirle a sus hermanos que le enseñen lo mas posible sobre bludgers, porque sera usted golpeador el año que viene

- ¡Estupendo profesora! - los ojos de Ron estaban brillantes, mientras Harry le golpeaba afectuosamente el hombro

- ¡Felicidades Ron! - dijo Hermione, sonriendo ampliamente

- Gracias... - contesto Ron, tanto a Harry como Hermione. Parecia exhausto, como si al ser elegido, los nervios que le habian mantenido en estado hiperactivo durante una semana hubieran desaparecido, dejandole como un balon deshinchado.

- ¡Felicidades! - dijo tambien Lyana, con sus ojos violeta brillando. Ron tambien la felicito a ella y Hermione puso una cara muy extraña, como si acabara de darse cuenta de que Lyana tambien estaba alli. 

- Y usted sera el otro golpeador, señor Ergan - continuo McGonagall - aunque espero que siga cumpliendo con sus deberes de prefecto - dijo, con cierto tono de sospecha, como si no creyera que John fuera capaz de hacerlo todo a la vez

- No se preocupe profesora - contesto John. Hermione tambien le felicito... y Harry alcanzo a ver la mirada de Ron, que se debatia entre la felicidad y el disgusto. McGonagall despidio a todos, y la nueva capitana anuncio que a partir de la semana siguiente se entrenaria los actuales jugadores tres veces por semana, y los reservas dos. Ron se echo a reir al ver la cara de Harry cuando este oyo que Colin Creevey tambien pretendia practicar... con el megafono durante los entrenamientos. 

Tras las pruebas, Harry, Ron y Hermione fueron a darse una vuelta por el lago. El dia seguia siendo muy bueno. Aunque Hermione recordo que tenian que hacer los deberes (sobre todo de Pociones, ya que Snape les habia mandando hacer un trabajo sobre como conseguir una pocion para hablar chino y japones sin mezclarlos), Harry y Ron la convencieron para ir a hacer una visita a Hagrid. Este les recibio muy contento, todavia preparando el _suffle, _aunque ninguno lo probo; Harry no se atrevio a preguntar si lo habia tenido toda la semana en el fuego. 

- He estado viendo las pruebas desde mi cabaña, Ron, ¿que tal han ido? - Ron sonrio y le conto que le habian elegido golpeador suplente. Hermione le recordo que John Ergan tambien habia sido seleccionado... lo que fastidio bastante a Ron, porque Hagrid tambien conocia a la familia Ergan ("_¿Hay alguien que no les conozca?"_, le susurro a Harry).  Hagrid pregunto por las otras nuevas adquisiciones del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor, y parecio alegrarse cuando Harry le dijo que Lyana era la buscadora suplente. 

- Tienes que enseñarla bien, Harry - dijo Hagrid - esa chica se lo merece... estudie con su abuelo, es una de las mejores personas que he conocido. 

- ¿Conoces a la familia de Lyana? - preguntaron Ron y Hermione a la vez... con distintos tonos de voz,  por lo que noto Harry

- Si, su abuelo materno y yo nos hicimos bastante amigos en Hogwarts, aunque era un par de años mayor - dijo Hagrid, mientras preparaba unas tazas de te, con aire reminiscente - Le encantaba trajinar con cacharros magicos e inventar hechizos para encantar cosas... sabia que llegaria lejos como inventor. 

- Creia que el padre de Lyana era _muggle_ - dijo Harry, casi quemandose al intentar tomar su taza de te.

- Si, su padre es _muggle, creo que es cantante o algo parecido, me lo dijo en una ocasion - contesto Hagrid - pero todos en su familia materna son magos, aunque al unico que trate fue a su abuelo. _

Harry, Ron y Hermione se pasaron el resto de la mañana con Hagrid. Hermione, que parecia dejar el tema del nuevo equipo de Quidditch, o quizas mas bien el de Lyana, pregunto que hacian los botes de colores en el lago, que Harry recordaba haber visto en su primera clase. Hagrid les explico que los habia preparado para cuando estudiaran las criaturas acuaticas ("¡_oh, no_!", se le escapo a Harry), ya que pocos animales vivian en las orillas y tendrian que adentrarse bastante en el lago. Harry se hizo la nota mental de intentar agenciarse un bañador en cuanto le fuera posible... tenia el presentimiento de que iba a necesitarlo. 

                                                                                *              *              *

El domingo Harry se levanto tarde, tras el madrugon del sabado. Todos habian bajado a desayunar y Harry disfruto de tener la habitacion para el solo. Se levanto y fue a la ventana. Hacia muy buen dia, parecia que el verano se resisitia a irse. Harry se puso las gafas y contemplo el paisaje desde la ventana de la habitacion... el lago brillaba con un azul tan profundo, que casi hacia daño a la vista

Harry se volvio a tumbar en la cama, boca arriba, pensando. Habia algo que le inquietaba y no sabia lo que era... Esa noche habia estado soñando... no con pesadillas, pero habia sido un sueño muy extraño. El entraba en el Gran Comedor, donde por cierto las mesas estaban colocadas en el techo y todos estaban comiendo boca abajo. Pero, como suele ser tipico en los sueños, nadie parecia preocuparse por tener que comer en esa postura tan incomoda, nadie excepto el propio Harry, que no conseguia mantener el equilibrio. Cuando ya renunciaba a comer oia ladridos fuera, y al salir vio a Hocicos, al que regaño por no haberle escrito... y en ese momento vio a Snape. La expresion de Snape al ver a Sirius fue de profundo odio (Harry estaba seguro que entre lo que habia soñado y la verdadera expresion de Snape al ver a Sirius no habria gran diferencia) y le preguntaba a Harry: "¿Que hace este perro aqui?", ya que Snape sabia perfectamente que Sirius era el animago. Harry queria llevarse a Hocicos con el, pero en ese momento Snape sacaba su varita y transformaba a Sirius en un secador de pelo... con el que apunto a Harry como si fuera a dispararle, mientras se reia. Harry se habia despertado en ese instante, todavia con los ecos de las  risas de Snape en su cabeza. 

Echado en la cama, estuvo reflexionando que era lo que le preocupaba. Sirius no habia contestado la carta que le habia mandado hacia casi una semana, el dia que empezaron el curso... y se suponia que Sirius estaba en Hogwarts, por lo que no habia motivo para que la contestacion se retrasase. ¿Donde se habria escondido? Hedwing habia aparecido ocasionalmente en los desayunos, pero solo para picotear trozos de galletas. Como siempre que Sirius tardaba en contestarle, le preocupaba que le hubieran cogido y se lo hubieran llevado de vuelta a Azkaban, pero Hermione seguia recibiendo "El Profeta" todas las mañanas (se habia subscrito el año anterior) y el Ministerio de Magia estaba deseando probar que hacia algo bien; dificilmente ocultarian la captura de uno de los delincuentes mas famosos del mundo magico. 

Harry bajo a desayunar. Al entrar en el Gran Comedor no pudo evitar mirar hacia arriba, como para asegurarse que no habia nada colgado. El techo estaba encantado para que pareciera que no existiera techo, asi que se veia un cielo cristalino y varios pajaros volando. En ese momento entraron varias lechuzas, que llevaban cartas y paquetes para los alumnos. Ron estaba sin duda en la mitad de su tercer desayuno, y saludo a Harry con la boca llena de algo que parecia un pastel de chocolate.

- Buenos dias, Harry - dijo Hermione, sonriendo, por encima del libro que estaba leyendo - parece que se te han pegado las sabanas esta mañana.

- He tenido un sueño de lo mas extraño - dijo Harry, mientras se sentaba. Tanto Hermione, que estuvo a punto de romper la pagina que estaba pasando en ese momento, como Ron, que se atranganto con el pastel, le dirigieron miradas asustadas - Tranquilos, no era nada malo.. lo que pasa es que era completamente loco. Estabamos comiendo, aqui, en el Gran Comedor... pero colgados del techo...

- Un poco incomodo, ¿no te parece? - sonrio Hermione - He estado recopilando todo lo que he encontrado sobre Avalon - continuo, sacando unos cuantos pergaminos - y esta es toda la informacion fiable que tenemos. 

- ¿Que habeis encontrado?  - pregunto Ron, tras terminar de tragar el pastel - Aunque me parece que lo tenemos dificil... muchos magos han buscado Avalon sin resultado

- Tambien he mirado libros muggles - dijo Hermione, mirando a Ron con severidad - Nunca sabes por donde puedes encontrar algo. Por lo que se dice, Avalon es una de las islas de Devon... pero me parece que son fantasias muggles. Por lo que hemos podido sacar de la biblioteca, Avalon no tiene una localizacion exacta

- ¿Una isla errante, entonces? - dijo Ron, sonriendo. Harry tambien sonrio

- En cierta manera - contesto Hermione, con la vista fijada en los pergaminos - En realidad Avalon esta en otro plano de existencia, es decir, no tiene un lugar fisico tal y como nosotros lo entendemos. 

- Entonces, ¿como es que existe un mapa? - pregunto Harry

- Eso no esta claro - contesto Hermione, frunciendo el ceño - El mapa del que nos hablo Hocicos no debe ser tal cosa, sino una especie de lista de instrucciones que hace falta para conseguir llegar a la dimension en la que esta Avalon

- ¿Instrucciones? - pregunto Ron - ¿Algo asi como un hechizo?

- Es un buen ejemplo - dijo Hermione - Lo que esta claro es que cuando Merlin creo Avalon para el rey Arturo, se aseguro de que no cualquiera pudiera entrar en el reino. Debio de crear el mapa o el conjuro y dividirlo en varias partes... Mirad - les paso uno de los pergaminos, que estaba como plastificado - Es un poema que escribio un mago llamado Jonathan Roberts, que vivio hace unos setecientos años - Les señalo la parte de abajo del texto en la que se veia escrito, con caligrafia muy antigua: "J.S.Roberts". Hermione les recito en voz alta:

_"El reino donde no hay sombras,_

_las puertas de los cuatro guardianes fieles, _

_de los cinco de la Placa de Galaida_

_Avalon, Avalon, Avalon_

_morada y tumba_

_bajo tu playa descansan solo quienes lo merecieron,_

_Avalon, Avalon, Avalon_

_nunca podre atravesar tus puertas_

_pero tu nunca escaparas de mi memoria"_

- ¿No veis nada raro aqui? - Ron y Harry miraban a Hermione con asombro, con la expresion de: "no entiendo nada" - Roberts habla todo el rato de las puertas, pero no dice que llegara adentro. Parece como si no fuera muy dificil llegar a las puertas, pero lo que es casi imposible es adentrarse. Fijaos lo que dice al final del todo: "_nunca podre atravesar tus puertas_". Y lo que es mas extraño...

- ¿No te precipitas un poco con tus conclusiones, Hermione? - dijo Ron - ¿Como sabemos que en realidad Roberts estuvo en Avalon? A lo mejor se invento todo esto.

- Es una posibilidad - acepto Hermione, levantando la vista para mirar a Harry y Ron - pero me he estado informando sobre el tal Roberts. Por lo visto fue profesor aqui, en Hogwarts, ademas de jefe de la casa Ravenclaw. Siempre estuvo muy interesado en la leyenda de Avalon, y dedico casi toda su vida a buscarlo - Ron y Harry se miraron asustados, como si temieran que Hermione les obligara a hacer otro tanto - Es una pena que no hubiera mas escritos suyos - murmuro Hermione -  el por lo menos llego a las costas de Avalon, aunque nunca entro en el reino. 

- ¿Que quiere decir con lo de "_morada y tumba, bajo tu playa descansan solo quienes lo merecieron_"? - pregunto Harry - por lo que miramos sobre Avalon, mientras estes en la isla eres inmortal, es decir, que no envejeces ni puedes morir... es uno de los pocos detalles que coincidian

- Es lo que mas me extraño de todo - admitio Hermione - pero creo que ya lo he comprendido. Roberts habla de "la playa", es decir, en la playa o en las costas de la isla, pero no dentro del reino de Avalon. Solo debes de ser inmortal una vez que atraviesas las puertas del reino de Avalon... las costas deben ser una especie de tierra de nadie....

- Como un vacio legal magico o algo asi - sonrio Ron

- Sobre lo de "_solo descansan quienes lo merecieron" podemos ver que _algunas _personas han llegado a la isla - continuo Hermione - es decir, que encontrar la isla es relativamente facil... lo que nadie ha conseguido jamas es adentrarse en el reino. En varios libros he visto que algunos consideraban que enterrar a sus seres queridos en las playas de Avalon era una señal de respeto, como si de esa manera pasaran a ser parte de la magia de la isla_

- ¿Asi que el reino de Avalon esta rodeado por un cementerio? - pregunto Ron con incredulidad

- ¡No seas burro Ron! - Hermione parecio enfadarse - Tampoco han sido tantas personas las que han encontrado la isla... ni todas las que lo conseguian enterraban alli a sus muertos. Si Roberts lo menciona, es que seguramente _el si que lo hizo... pero no debe de haber mas de media docena de tumbas, como mucho._

- Por lo menos esta claro por que Voldemort busca Avalon.. siempre le ha interesado la inmortalidad. - dijo Harry, pensativo - ¿A que se referira con  "Las puertas de los cuatro guardianes"? ¿Y que es eso de  "los cinco de la Placa de Galaida"?

- Eso es lo que me convencio de que el poema es veridico - dijo Hermione, que parecia querer llenar la mesa con papeles - el unico otro lugar donde se habla de guardianes es en uno de los libros muggles - Lo saco y abrio - Mirad, aqui dice que Avalon tenia cinco guardianes... que creo que es a lo que se refiere con lo de "_los cinco de la Placa de Galaida"...  pero que uno desobedecio_

- ¿Desobecedio? - preguntaron Harry y Ron a la vez

- Es decir, que se marcho hace mas de mil años de Avalon  y nunca volvio - dijo Hermione - asi que quedaron "_cuatro guardianes fieles"... que es lo que dice Roberts en su poema. Fijaos, esto es muy interesante... Roberts vivio hace setecientos años, y ya dice que faltaba uno de los guardianes. Este libro muggle no tiene mas de cien años y dice lo mismo... y de esto se deduce algo casi increible - Hermione hizo una pausa dramatica - que no solo magos han llegado a Avalon... parece que tambien ha sido visitado por muggles.... - Harry y Ron la miraron con incredulidad - En cuanto a la Placa de Galaida, debe ser lo que estamos buscando... es decir, el Mapa de Avalon. Los guardianes de las puertas debian estar encargados de custodiarlo o algo asi..._

- ¿Y quienes eran los guardianes? - pregunto Ron

- Ni idea... ninguno los menciona. Seguramente criaturas que los magos suelen utilizar para guardar tesoros, como acromantulas - Ron se encogio visiblemente - o tal vez sphinxes, o tambien puede ser que Merlin creara alguna criatura nueva

- ¿Has encontrado algun dibujo de Avalon? - pregunto Harry

- Nada - suspiro Hermione, dejando todos los papeles - Y es una pena, porque podria haber alguna pista de cual es el conjuro que hace falta para llegar hasta alli... - en ese momento se callo, porque se oyo ruidos en la parte de fuera del Gran Comedor. Harry se quedo petrificado al notar que los sonidos eran _ladridos. Se levanto de un salto y corrio hacia la salida, seguido de cerca por Ron y Hermione, que recogio apresuradamente todos sus pergaminos antes de seguir a Harry._

Alli, como en el sueño de Harry, estaba Hocicos, que saltaba alegremente de un lado a otro y que se lanzo contra Harry, tirandole al suelo, en lo que parecia un abrazo amistoso. Harry consiguio levantarse y riendo, empezo a acariciar las orejas del perro, que le miraba con la lengua fuera, como si hubiese estado corriendo. Harry susurro a Hocicos como es que no le habia escrito, pero se quedo asombrado cuando otra persona se acerco... nada mas y nada menos que Severus Snape. La expresion del profesor de Pociones se contorsiono en una mueca de rabia al ver a Sirius, de forma que Harry tuvo una increible sensacion de _deja-vu, como si esta situacion ya la hubiera vivido. _

- ¿Que hace este perro aqui, Potter? - Snape dirigio una mirada asesina tanto a Harry como a Hocicos, el cual le enseño los dientes. Harry abrio la boca para decir algo... pero Snape no le dio tiempo para hablar. Aprovechando que ninguno de los alumnos que habia salido al oir el jaleo se atrevia a aproximarse, probablemente debido al tamaño del perro, o mas probablemente, a la expresion de ira de Snape, el profesor de Pociones se acerco a Sirius, que saco todavia mas los dientes - Quitate de mi vista, Black, o te aseguro que... - Harry estaba seguro de que Snape iba a sacar su varita y transformar a Sirius en un secador de pelo, pero no le dio tiempo a terminar su amenaza. Una voz sin aliento le interrumpio.

- ¡Uffff!! ¡Llegue! Gracias Severius, ya no sabia por donde se habia escapado - Carla se habia acercado a toda velocidad. Parecia que habia corrido bastante rato, ya que estaba acalorada y su larga trenza estaba despeinada. Tenia una correa en la mano, que en esos momentos ponia alrededor del cuello de Hocicos. Harry, Ron y Hermione se la quedaron mirando con la boca abierta. La profesora McGonagall salio en ese momento del Gran Comedor y le dirigio a Carla una mirada ceñuda

- Profesora Dumbledore, le he dicho muchas veces que... - empezo McGonagall

- Lo siento, profesora, ya lo se - dijo Carla, quitandose con la manga de la tunica el sudor de la frente - "Correr por los pasillos no es digno para una profesora de Hogwarts" - recito, a la vez que hacia un guiño a Harry - pero mi perro se habia escapado y...

- Deberia vigilarlo mas... y recordar que tiene que dar ejemplo a sus alumnos - dijo McGonagall, mirando severamente a Carla, y tambien a Harry, Ron y Hermione, antes de marcharse. 

- ¿Os gusta mi perro, chicos? - pregunto Carla con una sonrisa - Parece que le habeis caido bien - Hocicos estaba en ese momento dandole golpes amistosos a Harry en un brazo. Harry volvio a la realidad y le acaricio detras de las orejas, lo cual el perro agradecio con un par de lametones. 

- ¿Este perro es tuyo Carla? - pregunto Snape, mirando con odio al animal. Sirius parecio notarlo y le devolvio la mirada, ademas de ladrarle amenazadoramente

- Si, me lo regalo el tio Albus el dia que empezamos el curso, sabe que me encantan los animales. Es un buen perro, pero me ha tenido una semana en vela con sus aullidos. Venga, Padfoof, tranquilo - se volvio a Snape - parece que no le has caido muy bien, Severus...

- ¿Hay alguien al que le caiga bien? - murmuro Ron. Afortunadamente para el, todo el interes de Snape estaba centrado en Sirius y no le oyo

- ¿Como le ha llamado? - pregunto Hermione

- El director me dijo que se llamaba Padfoot, no me pregunteis por que... - la cara de Snape se contrajo, como si ese nombre le trajera algun recuerdo muy desagradable. Carla empezo a tirar de la correa y Hocicos no tuvo mas remedio que irse con ella - Voy a tener que ponerle un hechizo a mi despacho, se me escapa cada dos por tres. 

- Seria mejor que le pusieras un hechizo al perro - dijo Snape, sonriendo maliciosamente. Carla tambien sonrio, aunque Harry estaba seguro de que Snape no lo habia dicho en broma.  Harry se despidio con la mano de su padrino, y se marcho con Ron y Hermione rapidamente hacia su sala comun; la expresion de  Snape se habia vuelto a convertir en una mueca de rabia mientras veia alejarse a Carla con Sirius, y de seguro empezaria a buscar motivos para quitar puntos a Gryffindor. 

- Al menos ya sabemos donde esta Hocicos - dijo Harry, cuando llegaron a la sala comun, en la que no habia nadie en esos momentos, y se desplomaron en uno de los sofas - La verdad es que he pasado miedo.. por un momento pense que Snape iba a maldecirle- y les conto el sueño que habia tenido durante la noche. Ron y Hermione se quedaron con la boca abierta

- Tal vez tu si que tengas el verdadero "ojo" para ver el futuro, Harry - dijo Ron, intentando dar tono de broma a sus palabras - Deberias pedir el puesto de la profesora Trelawey

- Ha sido una idea ingeniosa de Dumbledore - comento Hermione. Su gato, Crookshanks, se habia subido a su regazo y ella le acaricio el lomo distraidamente -  Me refiero, a "regalarle" el perro a su sobrina... asi nadie puede sospechar de quien es verdaderamente, ya que ni siquiera Carla lo sabe

- Es raro que Dumbledore no se lo haya contado a Carla, despues de todo, parece que confia en ella - dijo Ron

- Supongo que es como medida de seguridad - Harry se encogio de hombros - Ya esta claro por que Hocicos no puedo contestar a la carta que le mande 

- Tendriamos que contarle a Hocicos todo lo de Avalon - comento Ron - lo que pasa es que va a ser dificil encontrarle sin que Carla se entere

Harry, Ron y Hermione siguieron discutiendo un rato sobre como comunicarse con Sirius sin que la profesora de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras se diera cuenta. El resto del domingo paso agradablemente Despues de cenar se pusieron a jugar al ajedrez magico. Ron gano tres partidas seguidas contra Harry y otras tres contra Hermione. Esto no puso de buen humor a Hermione, que recordo a Ron que tenia que terminar el trabajo sobre los Shestein para Hagrid... y a Harry que se pusiera a hacer el trabajo para Snape. Los dos rezongaron bastante, pero se pusieron manos a la obra. Hermione (que ya habia terminado los trabajos) se marcho para cumplir con alguna de sus tareas de prefecta. Ron termino con los Shestein y, como tanto Harry y el coincidieron que no les apetecia nada ponerse con Pociones, decidieron terminar el trabajo que les habia mandado la profesora Trelawey sobre las cartas mas peligrosas de la baraja. 

La sala comun estaba bastante llena para entonces. Los gemelos Weasley estaba al lado de la chimenea, sentados uno enfrente del otro, haciendo señales con unos espejos circulares que soltaban chispas si alguien los tocaba. Neville se pego el susto del siglo cuando Fred (con un tono de voz casual) le pidio que le sujetara el espejo un momento... y de el salio una cara fantasmal que le grito: "_¿Te ves guapo?".  Lee Jordan estaba haciendo experimentos con plumas de colores, y Harry vio como Ginny y Lyana, que estaban estudiando juntas en una mesa cercana, se reian y se pasaban notitas entre ellas. Harry intento concentrarse en su trabajo, pero el ambiente en la sala comun era tan alegre y relajado, que no estaba de humor para pensar en multiples desgracias._

- Ron, Harry, ¿os podemos hacer una pregunta? - tanto Harry como Ron se sobresaltaron. Era Lyana, que junto con Ginny, se habia levantado de su mesa y se habia acercado, con un monton de pergaminos en la mano.

- Hemos visto que estabais con Adivinacion - dijo Ginny, enrojeciendo un poco - y como Lyana y  yo tambien tenemos deberes de esa asignatura, queremos saber si nos podeis echar una mano.

- Ehhh, claro, por que no - dijo Harry. Estaban sentados en una mesa de seis, pero habia llenado las sillas con varias barajas y apuntes que necesitaba para Adivinacion - Esperad que os hago sitio - dijo, pero Lyana cogio rapidamente el sitio mas cercano a Ron, y sacando una tabla circular le empezo a hacer preguntas.

- De todas maneras, si quereis ayuda, podeis preguntarle a Hermione - dijo Ron, analizando el pergamino de Lyana - Ya sabeis que es la alumna mas aplicada... nuestros sistemas de Adivinacion no son muy... ortodoxos - dijo, con un guiño a Harry, que sonrio

- Ella dejo Adivinacion - dijo Lyana... su tono de voz, aunque era ligerisimamente despectivo, no se le paso a Harry desapercibido - por eso os preguntamos a vosotros.

Ron, que parecia halagado que alguien considerada que supiera mas que Hermione en algo, empezo a explicarle a Lyana como le gustaba a la profesora Trelawey que se hicieran sus deberes. Ginny no parecia necesitar mucha ayuda. En realidad, mas bien le ayudo ella a hacer los deberes a Harry; se sabia las cartas y sus significados de memoria. Harry no pudo evitar notar que Lyana no apartaba sus ojos violeta de Ron... pero no fue el unico que se dio cuenta. Hermione acababa de llegar, y miraba la escena con una expresion ciertamente similar a la de Snape al ver a Sirius. Rapidamente le pregunto a John Ergan (que venia detras de ella) si podia quedarse estudiando con ellos, asi que los dos prefectos de Gryffindor tambien se sentaron a la mesa. A Harry le costo mantenerse serio cuando vio que Hermione le hacia preguntas a John, cada vez de un tema distinto, y sin parase a oir la contestacion, mientras Ron seguia explicandole cosas a Lyana, mirando a Hermione y John por el rabillo del ojo. Hermione le echo un vistazo a los deberes de Ron:

- Ron esto no esta bien - dijo Hermione, interrumpiendo la discusion entre el susodicho y Lyana sobre que era peor, si las bolas de cristal o leer las manos - los Shesteins no eran crueles... de hecho eran conocidos por ser criaturas que conseguian sacar lo bueno que hubiera en las personas.

- ¿Y si las personas no tenian nada bueno? - pregunto Lyana, sin mirar a Hermione.

- ¿Es eso posible? - interrumpio John, que parecia muy interesado en la conversacion - A mi me parece casi imposible que un ser humano sea pura maldad... al igual que es imposible que un ser sea puramente bueno.

- Se necesita el mal para poder apreciar el bien - comento Ginny, que habia acabado con Adivinacion y empezado con Transformaciones.

- Yo creo que si que hay seres que son pura maldad - insistio Lyana, fijando sus ojos en Hermione.

- Claro, las criaturas de las tinieblas, como los dementores, o los nundus... - tercio Harry, que queria quitar un poco de peso a la conversacion.

- No, me refiero a seres humanos - contesto Lyana, mirando a Harry y a Ron.

- Siempre hay algo bueno en todas las persona - dijo Hermione - La cuestion es encontrarlo.

- No estoy de acuerdo - contesto Lyana, con voz bastante gelida. Harry y Ron cruzaron miradas como diciendo: "La que se puede venir encima"- Hay personas que son malas por naturaleza... afortunadamente pocas, pero las hay. El ejemplo mas claro no hace falta ni nombrarlo - dijo, y fijo sus ojos con dureza en Hermione

Hermione parecia haberse quedado sin palabras. Todos sabian que Lyana se referia a alguien cuyo nombre la mayoria no se atrevia a mencionar: Voldemort, y Harry se dio cuenta de que, en efecto, todo en Voldemort era pura maldad. Harry se quedo pensando, por primera vez, si Voldemort habia querido a alguien en algun momento, si, antes de corromperse por completo, hubiera hecho algo bueno en su vida. Pero su madre, bruja, habia muerto al darle a luz, y su padre, muggle, le habia abandonado... lo que provoco que Voldemort creciera en un orfanato muggle hasta que fue a Hogwarts. Esto, junto con el abandono de su padre, le provoco un odio terrible contra los muggles, y contra los magos hijos de muggles (llamados de forma muy insultante _sangre sucia_), aunque el mismo fuese uno de ellos. Voldemort habia cometido su primer crimen a los dieciseis años... y los padres de Harry no habian sido sus unicas victimas; muchos habian perecido antes que ellos. Si, Lyana tenia razon, parecia imposible que en Voldemort hubiera nada bueno...  pero _¿lo habia habido en algun momento?_ Harry, sintio de repente algo muy extraño, algo que jamas, ni en sus suenos mas locos, hubiera pensado posible sentir acerca de Voldemort: _compasion_. ¿Como podia sentir compasion de alguien que le dejo huerfano y en las manos de los insensibles Durseys? ¿Compasion por alguien que habia asesinado tantas veces y que le habia intentado matar y habia fallado ya en cuatro ocasiones? Era absurdo, ridiculo... pero Harry no pudo evitar que esa nueva sensacion se extendiera, sobreponiendose al miedo y a la desesperacion. Harry sintio compasion por alguien que nunca habia tenido nada y que habia dejado que su alma se pudriera por completo. El, aunque no tenia familia, si que tenia a sus amigos y a Sirius... Voldemort no habia tenido a nadie, y, Harry se dio cuenta por primera vez, Voldemort habia estado tan cegado por su sed de venganza contra los muggles, que habia perdido todas las oportunidades de tener a nadie. 

Harry intento poner en palabras lo que transcurria por su cabeza, pero se dio cuenta a tiempo que nadie lo comprenderia. Todos habian vuelto a sus ejercicios y Harry, que se estaba acariciando distraidamente la cicatriz, sin darse cuenta de lo que hacia, hizo lo mismo, aunque no pudo concentrarse en las cartas, y distraido, empezo a ayudar a Ginny con sus ejercicios de Transformaciones. Cuando, una hora despues, todos se marcharon a dormir, todavia meditaba esa nueva sensacion. Le gustaria poder contarsela a alguien, pero sabia que el unico que podria comprenderlo era Dumbledore, y Harry no queria molestar al director de Hogwarts por tan poca cosa. Mientras miraba desde la ventana de su habitacion el lago de Hogwarts, iluminado por la luna, Harry se dio cuenta de que probable e ironicamente pocas cosas pondrian mas furioso a Voldemort que el saber que su peor enemigo estaba sintiendo compasion por el en esos momentos.

- (CONTINUARA...)


	13. Capitulo 13 El descubrimiento de Cho

**CAPITULO 13 - EL DESCUBRIMIENTO DE CHO**

A partir de septiembre se establecio una curiosa rutina en la sala comun de la Torre de Gryffindor de Hogwarts. Lyana, Ginny, Ron, Harry, Hermione y John estudiaban juntos... y era bastante obvio que tanto Ron como Hermione "utilizaban" a Lyana y John respectivamente. Harry intento que los dos reconocieran que se estaban comportando como ninos pequeños, pero tanto Ron como Hermione eran muy tozudos y no hubo manera de hacerles entrar en razon. A Ron le gustaba sin duda que alguien se fijara mas en el que en Harry, lo que no era habitual, y aceptaba con sentido del humor todas las bromas que le caian por Lyana... por ejemplo cuando esta comento una vez que Ron era el mejor de toda la escuela en Adivinacion, Ron enrojecio hasta los parpados y tanto Harry como Seamus y Dean le estuvieron tomando el pelo durante la clase de Encantamientos. Sin embargo no se le podia decir nada sobre Hermione o sobre John. La prefecta de Gryffindor, por su parte, se comportaba como si Lyana fuera una niña pequena e ignorante, y muchas veces Ginny o Harry tenian que poner paz cuando empezaba alguna discusion. John parecia ser el unico que en cierta manera se salvaba de todo aquello... la mitad del tiempo parecia estar en la luna, a pesar de que era muy concienzudo con sus deberes de prefecto. Para liar aun mas el lio, a Ron no le quedaba mas remedio que estar con el prefecto de Gryffindor, ya que ambos entrenaban al Quidditch junto con los mellizos Weasley... y tenian que planear y estudiar juntos las estrategias. Harry practicaba con la golden snitch con Lyana, pero esta no le prestaba demasiada atencion durante los entrenamientos... estaba mas atenta a como le iba a Ron como golpeador... mientras Hermione, que de repente se habia hecho una gran aficionada al Quiddich, solia acercarse a animar a John. 

La temperatura, que durante la primera semana habia sido deliciosamente veraniega, cayo en picado en pocos dias y una niebla espesa cubrio Hogwarts a partir de octubre. Ya no apetecia tanto salir al exterior y los entrenamientos de Quidditch se convirtieron en autenticas luchas contra el viento y la lluvia. La primera visita a Hogmesade, a mediados de octubre, fue en realidad una visita a las Tres Escobas, el pub de la aldea. Para alivio de Harry, McGonagall no puso objecciones el dia de la visita; parecia que Dumbledore habia hablado con ella y habia decidido que, en efecto, no tenia mucho sentido prohibirle a Harry visitar el pueblo. El, Ron y Hermione estuvieron tomandose una cerveza de mantequilla en el bar, viendo divertidos como un grupo de _charjas, goblins australianos, con tres ojos, desafiaba a todo el mundo a partidas de cartas y ganaban a cualquier ingenuo que aceptaba el reto. Se cruzaron con Cho Chang y sus amigas al salir (Harry casi tropezo con uno de los charjas cuando la Ravenclaw le saludo), y cuando consiguio que Ron dejara de reirse, fueron a comprar dulces a Honeydukes, el lugar preferido de todos los estudiantes de Hogwarts. Alli habia todo lo que podia soñar, y los tres se llenaron los bolsillos con Ranas de chocolate, Grageas de todos los sabores, y la ultima invencion del mundo magico: _Regalices cla-cla-cla_, barras de regaliz que hacian que todos tus dientes chasquearan sin parar durante una hora, lo que habia provocado que todos los profesores prohibieran comerlas antes de que los alumnos entraran en clase, ya que no conseguian hacerse oir con los chasquidos._

Harry decidio comprarle tambien unos calcetines a Dobby, cada uno de un color, ya que el pequeño elfo siempre se ilusionaba mucho con los regalos. Harry habia hablado con Ron y Hermione su idea de que a lo mejor Dobby sabia algo sobre Avalon, al haber estado muchos años al servicio de los Malfoy, y ambos coincidieron que era la siguiente pista a seguir. Tras terminar las compras en Hogmeasde, volvieron a Hogwarts y se colaron en la cocina, donde los elfos domesticos les recibieron calurosamente. Por suerte habian olvidado un pequeño incidente que tuvieron con Hermione el año anterior, cuando esta estaba empeñada en que lucharan por conseguir su libertad, ya que los elfos domesticos eran en realidad esclavos. El problema, para desaliento de Hermione, era que la mayoria de los elfos no queria oir hablar de la palabra libertad ni en pintura, y excepciones como Dobby, quien disfrutaba siendo libre, no eran muy comunes. Aunque Hermione parecia haber dejado la PEDDO un poco de lado, empezo a mirar a los complacientes elfos domesticos ceñuda, y Harry y Ron se dieron prisa por encontrar a Dobby. 

El pequeño elfo seguia con su falda escocesa y su camisa azul celeste, y se emociono en cuanto vio a Harry, al que dio un gran abrazo, tirandole al suelo. Despues se puso a dar saltos por la cocina, molestando a los demas elfos, a los que Ron ya estaba pidiendo algo de comida. Hermione puso mala cara y le pregunto a Dobby:

- ¿Donde esta Winky, Dobby?

Dobby dejo de dar saltos y se acerco a Hermione, poniendo la mano en la boca en señal de silencio, y dijo en un murmullo:

- Winky esta cumpliendo una mision por orden del profesor Dumbledore, señorita, pero Dobby no puede decir nada, es un secreto... - Dobby hizo el gesto como si cerrara la boca con una cremallera y tirara la llave hacia atras.

- Bueno, Dobby, aqui tienes un regalo - dijo Harry, levantandose del suelo y entregandole los calcetines... uno naranja con gansos verdes y otro negro con pequenos circulos plateados. Dobby se se alegro tanto que las lagrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas  y todavia se emociono mas cuando Ron (comiendo) le prometio el jersey que su madre le regalaba todas las Navidades... que seguramente seria rojo oscuro otra vez.

- ¡Harry Potter y sus amigos son demasiado buenos con Dobby! - lloriqueaba el elfo, saltando de un lado a otro y molestando a los demas - ¡Harry Potter y sus amigos son demasiado bueno con Harry!

- Tenemos que preguntarte algo, Dobby - dijo Harry, cuando Dobby se volvio a cansar de dar vueltas como un loco - Ya se que te cuesta hablar de esto, pero es muy importante para nosotros.... - Dobby asintio y se sento en frente de Harry, mirandole seriamente. Harry se pregunto como empezar... al final decidio ir derecho al grano - Cuando trabajabas para los Malfoy - Dobby puso cara de absoluto panico y Harry se dio prisa en terminar, antes de que empezara a sacudirse asi mismo -¿oiste hablar algo sobre el Mapa de Avalon, o sobre _como llegar _hasta Avalon?

Dobby habia abierto mucho los ojos al oir a Harry. Abrio la boca como para decir algo pero no produjo ningun sonido. En su vez de hablar salio corriendo, agarro una botella, y se lio con ella a darse golpes en la cabeza, gritando: "¡Dobby es malo! ¡Dobby es muy malo!"

- ¿Que pasa Dobby? ¿Que ibas a decir? - dijo Harry, corriendo tras el e intentando inutilmente que soltara la botella

- Dobby,.. ¡CLONK! auuhhh,... ha estado a punto,... ¡CLONK! ........ayyyy,....... de decir que sus antiguos amos... ¡¡¡¡¡CLONK!!!!!...... ¡AYYYY!! ... (Dobby se acababa de golpear tan fuerte en un ojo que tuvo que dejar la botella para taparselo con una mano ) tenian...¡CLONK!.... ¡AUUUHH! (ahora estaba intentando abrirse la cabeza contra el suelo)... un pedazo del Conjuro de Galaida........¡CLONK!, ¡CLONK!, ¡CLONK!..... 

-¿El Conjuro de Galaida? - preguntaron Hermione, Ron y Harry a la vez. Los tres estaban intentando, sin mucho exito, que Dobby dejara de golpearse - ¿Es lo que hace falta para llegar a Avalon? - pregunto Harry. Dobby, que se habia quedado tumbado en el suelo, con los ojos cerrados (uno de ellos amoratado) asintio, pero luego abrio mucho los ojos y se lanzo contra una pared, arrollando a otros dos elfos que llevaban bandejas en su camino y provocando un estrepito fenomenal en la cocina.

Harry, Ron y Hermione corrieron a rescatar a Dobby, tirado en el suelo, y mirado con desprecio por los demas elfos. Harry estaba seriamente preocupado, y las caras de Ron y Hermione reflejaban que estaban pensando lo mismo que el: si Malfoy tenia una de las partes del Mapa... o del Conjuro o de la Placa de Galaida... eso significaba que se la habria dado a Voldemort, asi que el Senor Tenebroso ya tenia al menos una de las partes. 

-¿Sabes de donde saco Malfoy su pedazo, Dobby? - el elfo nego con la cabeza, antes de empezar a retorcerse una de sus orejas. Pero una sonrisa afloro en sus labios 

- Dobby tambien sabe - se retorcio aun mas la oreja - que su antiguo amo - ya tenia la oreja roja - ya no tiene su parte del conjuro, porque se la dio - empezo con la otra oreja - a Quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado - pronuncio este nombre como en un susurro, retorciendose las dos orejas a la vez - hace catorce años, antes de que el gran Harry Potter derrotara al Senor Tenebroso - Harry noto que ahora era su cara la que enrojecia. Miro a Ron y Hermione, que tambien se miraron entre si, asombrados.

- Entonces Malfoy ya le dio su parte del mapa a Vold... - Harry se contuvo, ya que mencionar el nombre de Voldemort en frente de Dobby podia ser causa de que este destrozara la cocina entera - quiero decir, si Malfoy le dio su parte del Conjuro a Ya-sabeis-quien hace catorce años... ¿Que hizo Ya-sabeis-quien con el?

- Era algo muy valioso, seguro que lo llevaria siempre encima o solo lo dejaria con alguien de confianza - dijo Hermione

- Dudo que confiara en alguien mas que en los Malfoy - dijo Ron, pensativo. Dobby habia dejado de retorcerse las orejas y los miraba con los ojos muy abiertos - Y si Malfoy se lo dio a Ya-sabeis-quien, eso nos deja...

- La misteriosa criatura de Hagrid - termino Harry por el - Entonces puede que en la casa de mis padres hubiera mas de un trozo del Conjuro aquella noche... a ver, Dobby, tenemos que hacerte otra pregunta - Dobby le miro con los ojos muy abiertos y asustados - tranquilo, lo has hecho muy bien, en serio, Dobby - el elfo le miro con agradecimiento y Hermione se acerco para darle un pequeño masaje en las orejas - Esto es mucho mas facil... ¿Sabes de algun elfo domestico que hubiera estado al servicio de mis padres? 

Un curioso brillo asomo en los ojos de Dobby. Miro a Harry y sonrio, mientras se sentaba, mucho mas tranquilo:

- ¡¡Eso no es problema, Harry Potter!! - exclamo, muy contento. Harry, Ron y Hermione se miraron con asombro - Dobby sabe quien era el elfo que estaba en casa de los Potter, y eso no es un secreto de sus antiguos amos - el pequeño elfo temblo un poco - ¡asi que se lo puede decir a Harry Potter sin problemas!

- ¿Quien era entonces, Dobby? - pregunto Harry ansioso

- Un elfo llamado Osum, Harry Potter... Dobby cree que estuvo al servicio de la familia de Harry Potter bastante tiempo, incluso antes de que el padre de Harry Potter naciera

Harry se habia quedado atonito oyendo al elfo. Por un instante, olvido todo el asunto de Avalon... el propio Harry  no sabia practicamente nada de su familia... y ahora se encontraba con que existia un elfo que no solo habia trabajado en la casa de sus padres, sino que podia haber conocido a sus abuelos, y decirle mas (o mas bien, decirle algo), sobre la historia de los Potter. 

- ¿Y donde esta Osum ahora, Dobby? ¿Lo sabes? - pregunto esperanzado, mirando a los elfos. Algunos de estos habian dejado de trabajar y escuchaban con interes lo que decia Dobby. El pequeño elfo se puso de repente muy triste y bajo la cabeza. Harry se imagino lo que pasaba:

- ¿No estara....? - pero la expresion de Dobby lo aclaraba todo - Esta muerto, ¿verdad?

- Osum desaparecio en la explosion el dia que Harry Potter destruyo a Quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado - explico Dobby, todavia con la cabeza gacha - aunque....

- ¿Si, Dobby? - pregunto Harry, con un deje de esperanza

- Tambien es cierto - el elfo se acaricio la barbilla, gesto que en el quedaba bastante comico - que nunca se encontro su cuerpo. Dobby no conocia mucho a Osum, asi que no puede hablarle mucho a Harry Potter de el, pero Harry Potter puede preguntar a Winky. Ella le conocio mejor que Dobby. 

- ¿Winky conocia al elfo de mis padres? - pregunto Harry, asombrado

- Fue ella la que le dijo a Dobby que Osum desaparecio esa noche, asi que Dobby supone que ella sabra mas del tema

- Lo dificil sera que lo diga - comento Ron, que estaba comiendose un bocadillo, por cortesia de tres elfos que se lo acababan de llevar _("¿podeis calentarlo un poco?_")

- Dobby hablara con Winky y luego le dira a Harry Potter - dijo el elfo, en tono de conspiracion

- Gracias Dobby, nos has ayudado mucho - dijo Hermione, mientras ella, Harry y Ron se despedian. Harry le agradecio toda la informacion y Dobby le volvio a agradecer los calcetines... y le aseguro que buscaria un buen regalo de Navidad para Harry. A pesar de tener los bolsillos llenos de los dulces que se habian comprado en el pueblo, Ron se las compuso para llevarse cosas de la cocina. Harry no dijo nada mientras andaban por los corredores de Hogwarts. Los tres atravesaron el retrato de la Dama Gorda ("Colifloberzas") y se sentaron en uno de los sofas de la sala comun. 

- A ver, repasemos lo que ya sabemos - dijo Hermione

- E eztado pezando, Hagy - dijo Ron, con la boca llena. Harry y Hermione le miraron con mala cara, asi que Ron trago antes de seguir - Digo, que se me ha ocurrido que tal vez nos estamos confundiendo... tal vez la misteriosa criatura de Hagrid no fuera un elfo, Harry, sino uno de los guardianes de Avalon. 

- ¿Uno de los guardianes? - tanto Hermione como Harry meditaron la idea - ¿Te refieres al famoso guardian que desobedecio? - pregunto Harry.

- Exacto - contesto Ron - a ver, por lo que sabemos, se necesita el Conjuro de Galatea o como se llame para llegar a Avalon.

- Conjuro de Galaida, Ron - corrigio Hermione, distraida, mirando el techo.

- Pues eso - continuo Ron - ¿Y si el guardian que desobedecio no volvio porque quiso recuperar el Conjuro? 

- ¿Y estuvo tantos años buscandolo? - pregunto Harry, con especticismo - recuerda que el guardian que desobedecio se marcho hace mil años de Avalon... ¿tanto tiempo tardo en encontrar un trozo del mapa? ¿Que criaturas pueden vivir tanto?

- Tal vez si era una criatura de Avalon, era inmortal - sugirio Ron, encogiendose de hombros - Puede que fuese el quien vio Hagrid aquella noche... y que no solo se llevara la parte de tus padres, sino tambien la de Ya-sabeis-quien...

- Al menos, ya esta claro que ibamos por buen camino... - dijo Hermione, todavia mirando al techo - la Placa o el Conjuro de Galaida es lo que necesitamos para ir a Avalon... y estaba custodiado por los cinco guardiantes, que a su vez, cuidaban de las puertas de Avalon.  De hecho - miro a Harry y Ron - fijaos lo que decia el poema de Roberts: "_las puertas de los cuatro guardianes fieles, de los cinco de la Placa de Galaida"... seguro que la placa estaba dividida en cinco trozos, ya que eran cinco guardianes. Cada guardian debia tener una parte del Conjuro bajo su responsabilidad o algo asi._

- Esperad, se me acaba de ocurrir algo - dijo Harry - ¿Dices que Merlin creo el Mapa o el Conjuro o la Placa de Galaida, no?

- Si - contesto Hermione, confundida - ¿Por que?

- Y que la dividio seguramente en cinco trozos y le dio un trozo a cada guardian de las puertas de Avalon, ¿no?

- ¿A donde quieres llegar, Harry? - pregunto Ron

- Porque Merlin no crearia un mapa o un Conjuro para llegar a Avalon si el conjuro en cuestion se iba a quedar en Avalon - razono Harry - Quiero decir, tu misma dijiste Hermione que Merlin se aseguro de que no cualquiera pudiera entrar en el reino.. pero alguien si que debia poder. Seguramente Merlin dio el Conjuro a los guardianes, y estos tenian que encargarse de...

- Buscar a las personas adecuadas...  que podian ser magos o muggles... para  que custodiaran cada parte del Conjuro - termino Hermione la frase por el

- Y despues debian de volver a Avalon a guardar las puertas - siguio Ron

- Pero, como ya hemos visto... - continuo Harry

- Uno de los guardianes desobedecio... - murmuro Hermione - es decir, que nunca volvio

- ¿Por que? - se pregunto Harry - Tal vez no desobedecio, tal vez _no pudo_ volver...  ademas, ¿por que Roberts no pudo entrar...?- la expresion de Harry se ilumino por un momento - Hermione - dijo, mirandola -  tu dijiste que no parecia que fuera muy dificil llegar a Avalon... que lo dificil era entrar en el reino - Hermione, asintio - Fijaos, parece que para llegar a Avalon solo se necesita una parte del Conjuro - especulo Harry - es decir... - se acerco a Ron y Hermione - que para _entrar _en Avalon se necesite el conjuro por completo... pero que para _llegar a Avalon solo se necesite saberse una de las partes del Conjuro..._

- ¿Te das cuenta de lo que acabas de decir, Harry? - dijo Ron, con voz asustada

- ¿A que te refieres? - pregunto Harry, sumido en sus pensamientos

- Que parece que solo hace falta una parte del Conjuro para llegar a Avalon.. y que - Ron trago saliva - sabemos a ciencia cierta que Ya-sabeis-quien _tuvo en su poder una parte de ese Conjuro, por lo que es mas que probable que Ya-sabeis-quien _ya _haya estado en Avalon - Hermione ahogo una exclamacion - y que por lo tanto ya sepa quienes son los guardianes..._

- Y como es el Conjuro - suspiro Harry. Los tres se quedaron pensando, mirando al techo. Fue Harry el primero en despertar

 - Y tambien como es el guardian que falta... y como buscarlo. Claro que, si tenemos razon, lo mas propable es mi padre tambien haya visitado Avalon... - comento - Lo malo es que seguimos en las mismas en lo que se refiere a la misteriosa criatura de Hagrid - dijo, mirando la chimenea - Si era el guardian que faltaba, ¿por que fue a casa de mis padres al mismo tiempo que Voldemort? - Ron pego un respingo al oir el nombre

- A lo mejor la parte de tus padres era la suya, y por algun motivo que desconocemos, la perdio y queria recuperarla...

- O tal vez... - comenzo Hermione

- Era la parte de Voldemort la que era la suya - dijo Harry, mirando a Hermione. Ambos habian tenido la idea al mismo tiempo - Y se llevo tambien la parte de mis padres antes de que llegara Hagrid

- Tampoco nos podemos olvidar del elfo, Harry - dijo Ron - Aunque tendremos que esperar a que Dobby le pregunte a Winky

- Cierto, ¿que pasaria con ese elfo? - pregunto Hermione - Se supone que los elfos estan esclavizados a la familia... la muerte de sus amos no les libera... y por lo tanto Osum, si esta vivo, pertenece a Harry.

- Pues como sea igual que Dobby... - dijo Ron, sonriendo. Harry y Hermione no pudieron evitar tambien sonreir - ¡te ha caido una buena, Harry!

- Pero tu le liberarias, ¿no Harry? - dijo Hermione, frunciendo el ceño - No permitirias que fuera tratado como una cosa a la que puedes humillar, maltratar, sin que las leyes magicas hechas por gente sin corazon ni entrañas... - Hermione se estaba acalorando - que no se dan cuenta del sufrimiento ajeno y que no piensan en...

- Ehhh.... ¡por supuesto Hermione! - interrumpio Harry - pero te recuerdo que no se sabe nada de ese elfo desde hace catorce años...

- Venga Hermione - dijo Ron, entre risas - ¡que Harry solo sabe que tiene un elfo domestico desde hace una hora! ¡Hablas como si tuviera una docena de elfos haciendole los deberes todas las noches! - A Ron le dio tal ataque de risa que no pudo seguir hablando

- ¿Y ahora que vamos a hacer? - pregunto Harry, cuando Ron logro parar de reirse

- De momento, ponernos a estudiar, ya hemos perdido bastante el tiempo hoy - dijo Hermione. Ron y Harry gruñeron - Sera cuestion de buscar mas informacion sobre los guardianes, pero tambien tenemos que pensar en los TIMOS... ¡estan a la vuelta de la esquina!

- Venga Hermione, estamos en octubre y los TIMOS no son hasta junio - rezongo Ron, mientras Hermione sacaba libros

- Te recuerdo que en los TIMOS te examinan de todo lo estudiado en los ultimos cinco años... - contesto Hermione - ¿Recuerdas acaso cual es el principal ingrediente para las pociones del olvido? ¿O como transformar un koala en un reloj de cuco sin que este empiece a trepar por las paredes?

Harry y Ron suspiraron. Todos los profesores parecian obsesionados con los TIMOS... la cosa habia llegado hasta tal punto que Dean Thomas hacia una raya en su mesa cada vez que un profesor los mecionaba... y habia hecho tantas rayas que Filch, el conserje, habia tenido que tirar la mesa a la basura y se habia puesto hecho una furia. Flitwick les hizo repasar los ejercicios de levitacion, lo que habia sido causa de que Neville dejara colgando tres de sus libros en el techo y luego los tirara por la ventana cuando intento otro hechizo para bajarlos. McGonagall les mandaba ejercicios muy dificiles, ya que a finales de quinto empezarian a ver la transformacion humana (en la que todos los alumnos estaban muy interesados) y tenian que aprender bien primero como transformar los animales. El profesor Binns, el fantasma que enseñaba Historia de la Magia, les habia mandado leerse lo que parecia una enciclopedia sobre la evolucion de los poderes publicos magicos, desde el Concilio de Brujos, hasta el Ministerio de Magia actual y como se habian desarrollado sus seis departamentos actuales. Carla les hacia estudiar los diferentes componentes de las varitas magicas: las comunes, como pelo de unicornio, pluma de fenix o nervios del corazon de un dragon, o las mas exoticas, como pluma de snidget o cuernos de clabbert. Hagrid les ensenaba sobre criaturas que muchos pensaban que solo habian existido en la imaginacion, como los _yecoyes, _animales parecidos a las ratas, pero sin cola y con solo tres patas, declarados extintos hacia cincuenta años, cuando los muggles se empeñaron en exterminarlos, por creer que eran mutaciones _("¿muta que_?" pregunto Ron). Snape, por supuesto, no era la excepcion, y les mandaba mucho trabajo acerca de las pociones linguisticas...  tuvieron que buscar ingredientes rarisimos, como lenguas de reptiles, lo que provoco tal caceria en Hogwarts que falto poco para que las salamandras hicieran compania a los yecoyes en la categoria de animales de extintos. 

*              *              *

A pesar del mal tiempo, todo el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor (incluidos los suplentes) entreno duro durante el mes de octubre, ya que se acercaba el primer partido de la temporada: Gryffindor contra Slytherin. Harry tenia bastantes ganas de jugar al Quidditch, por primera vez en casi año y medio, y la idea de volver a vapulear al equipo de Draco Malfoy era muy agradable. Sin embargo, no seria facil; tambien los Slytherin estaban entrenando bastante duro y sus escobas era mejores... con la excepcion de la Saeta de Fuego de Harry.

La tension entre las dos casas era palpable mientras se acercaba el partido. El ultimo martes de octubre, unos dias antes de la fiesta de Halloween, hubo una ocasion para comprobarlo. Harry, Ron y Hermione salieron de una clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras para encontrarse con un espectaculo desagradable, especialmente para Harry. Draco Malfoy estaba burlandose de Cho Chang, a proposito de cierto objeto muggle que ella tenia entre las manos (Harry no podia ver claramente lo que era) y la muchacha se estaba poniendo cada vez mas roja, no estaba claro de si de verguenza o de ira.

- Vaya, vaya, vaya - decia Malfoy, coreado por las risas de varios Slytherin- ¿de donde has sacado eso, Chang? - señalo lo que Cho Chang tenia entre las manos - ¿Tal vez de  nuestra _querida_ - puso especial acento en esta palabra... las risas de incrementaron - profesora de Defensa? ¿Estas tan chalada por los objetos muggles como ella? - Harry miro hacia atras, pero por desgracia Carla, que se habia quedando recogiendo y guardando las cajas que habian usado en aquella clase, seguia dentro del aula, con la puerta cerrada. Tal vez no fuera mala idea provocar un poco a Malfoy... si conseguian que dijera algun disparate, tal vez Carla le quitara unos cuantos puntos a Slytherin. Tanto el como Ron intercambiaron miradas de entendimiento y se acercaron, cogiendo disimuladamente sus varitas. Hermione miraba la escena preocupada, como si no supiera si, como prefecta, debia intervenir, o mejor dejar que se resolviera sola.

- ¡Vete al infierno, Malfoy! - grito Cho... gesto que le hizo subir cien puntos en la lista personal de Harry. 

- Se me olvidaba que tu no la tienes de profesora... las hay con suerte - continuo Malfoy - En serio Chang, creia que tu familia era de sangre limpia... ¿que haces por ahi con eso?

- Mi asuntos no te importan Malfoy, ocupate de los tuyos - contesto Cho. Mas gente, entre ellos los mellizos Weasley, se acercaron - ¡Largate!

- Tambien creia que los Dumbledore eran de sangre limpia... - dijo Malfoy, sonriendo - pero dado lo que le gusta a la profesora los inventos muggles, empiezo a dudarlo... no me extrañaria que fuera una asquerosa sangre sucia... - Harry noto que Ron, a su lado, sacaba su varita, asi que decidio interrumpir

- Ya la has oido Malfoy - dijo Harry - largate - Cho se sobresalto, como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de que Harry tambien estaba alli, pero despues sonrio y le dirigio una mirada de agradecimiento. Malfoy miro a Harry

- ¿Y quien te dio a ti vela en este entierro, Potter?

- El mismo que te la dio a ti, Malfoy - la voz de Harry se fue haciendo mas fria. Hermione trato de adelantarse, pero Ron la contuvo - Largate antes de que vuelvas a tener experiencias desagradables... aunque creo que la profesora Carla prefiere los periquitos antes que los hurones... - todos los Gryffindor y los Ravenclaw estallaron en carcajadas. El año anterior, el profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras habia convertido a Malfoy en un huron, como castigo por haber intentado atacar a Harry por la espalda. Malfoy enrojecio de furia y su mano busco la varita, pero George Weasley se le adelanto.

- Malfoy, a ver si te miras en el espejo mas a menudo- le planto delante uno de los espejos con los que habia estado jugando en la sala comun. De el salio el rostro fantasmal preguntando: "_¿Te ves guapo?_", con lo que Malfoy dio un grito y aparto el espejo de un manotazo. Fred consiguio cogerlo antes de que llegase al suelo y las risas se redoblaron. 

- Nos veremos en el partido de Quidditch, Potter - dijo entre dientes - y te recomiendo que cuides tus espaldas... los profesores no son los unicos que saben sobre transformaciones, ¿sabes? - dicho esto se marcho, seguido de sus amigos Crabble y Goyle

- Gracias Harry, en serio - dijo Cho Chang. Harry, que estaba asegurandose de que Malfoy se iba, se sobresalto; Cho le estaba sonriendo. Harry noto como enrojecia y penso en algo rapidamente para salvar la situacion.

- Ehhh, de nada Cho... ehhhh...... no tiene importancia....ehhhh - desesperado por decir algo interesante, Harry se fijo en lo que tenia entre las manos - ¿Que es eso? - dijo (afortunadamente sin tartamudear)

- Ahhh, esto - lo levanto. Harry se quedo perplejo; el objeto en cuestion parecia_... ¿una camara de video? - Venia a ver a la profesora Dumbledore, que todo el mundo dice que es una experta en objetos muggles, para que me explicara lo que es...._

- ¿De donde lo has sacado? - pregunto Hermione, interesada, asi como Ron, que tambien lo miraba con mucha atencion.

- La verdad es que ha sido curioso - contesto Cho - ayer por la noche se me cayo un pendiente por una rendija del suelo de mi habitacion y como ya estoy harta de tener solo un pendiente de cada par, empece a levantar maderas y, aunque no encontre el pendiente, vi una capsula de metal bastante grande....

- Una capsula del tiempo - murmuro Hermione. Todos la miraron intrigados - Es un sistema para conservar algo mucho tiempo... de normal manuscritos, algo que quieres que alguien lea muchos años despues. Se mete en una capsula de metal, bien cerrada y... 

- Desde luego, bien cerrada estaba - dijo Cho, riendo - nos costo toda la noche abrirla...  pero cuando por fin lo logramos encontramos... esto

- ¡Una camara SLD, modelo 1100! - exclamo una voz detras de ellos. Cho, Hermione, Ron y Harry se sobresaltaron - De la tercera generacion, diria yo... pero si estas camaras no las fabrican desde hace... ¿cuanto? ¿Mas de veinte anos? - Carla habia salido del aula y se acerco a Cho Chang. Cho le mostro la camara, que la profesora analizo, con evidente deleite.

- Bateria de cinco horas... tal vez seis... ciento veinte minutos de memoria... ¿tal vez ciento ochenta?... Demasiado antigua para eso - murmuro la profesora, cogiendo la camara y poniendosela al hombro, como si se hubiera dedicado a grabar durante toda su vida - Se conserva bastante bien... pero ¿como pudo funcionar aqui en Hogwats? A menos que...  - se volvio hacia Cho - donde la encontro, señorita... ehhh - evidentemente no conocia a Cho, ya que esta, al estar en sexto, tenia como profesor de Defensa a Snape ("_menudo martirio_" penso Harry)

- Me llamo Cho Chang, profesora - Cho le explico de donde habia sacado la camara. Carla la escucho con atencion. 

- ¿Y que ha pasado aqui antes? - pregunto Carla. Cho enrojecio - Se que ha habido una discusion, se oian los gritos desde el aula.

- Es que me encontre con Malfoy cuando venia a hablar con usted y... - Ron, que parecia no poder quedarse callado por mas tiempo, intervino

- Malfoy estuvo burlandose de ella, profesora, a causa de la... de la... bueno, de eso - Ron señalo la camara

- ¿Ah si? - dijo Carla - Ya me he dado cuenta de que al señor Malfoy no le gusta demasiado nada que tenga que ver con los muggles... le vendria bien una pequeña leccion al respecto - dijo, pensativa

- Pero Harry le bajo los humos a Malfoy, profesora - dijo Cho, sonriendole a Harry. Este, del color de un tomate maduro, intento decir algo, pero no le salieron las palabras. Ron empezo a hacer ruidos muy raros, como si intentara reirse y no reirse al mismo tiempo. Carla sonrio

- Ahora tengo que ir a las mazmorras, señorita Chang, tengo mucho que hacer con una pocion experimental en la que estoy trabajando, pero me gustaria pedirle un favor...  ¿puede dejarme esto? - dijo, señalando la camara - Le prometo que se la devolvere.

- Por supuesto profesora, yo no la quiero para nada - sonrio Cho. Carla tambien sonrio y se marcho con la camara al hombro, haciendo que varios alumnos se la quedaran mirando con la boca abierta. La verdad es que resultaba bastante gracioso, a juicio de Harry. No era dificil imaginarsela como una periodista muggle haciendo un reportaje: "_Bienvenidos a Hogwarts, Escuela de Magia y Brujeria. Tenemos hoy con todos nosotros..." _Los pensamientos de Harry fueron cortados de cuajo por la voz de Cho.

- Yo tambien me tengo que ir - dijo Cho. Harry miro alrededor y se dio cuenta de que ella, Hermione, Ron y el mismo se habian quedado solos en el corredor tras el incidente con Malfoy - Gracias por todo, Harry - se marcho, con una sonrisa. Harry se quedo mirando como se iba, y siguio mirando el corredor cuando Cho ya habia desaparecido. Hermione le desperto golpeandole en el hombro.

- Harry, ¿que te parece si nos vamos a cenar? - dijo Hermione. Tenia una sonrisa bastante sospechosa en la cara. Harry miro furioso a Ron, que seguia haciendo gestos muy extranos con la boca, como si intentara evitar reirse y no lo lograra. Los tres se marcharon hacia el Gran Comedor. Toda la mesa de Gryffindor sabia para entonces el asunto de Draco Malfoy, y todos estuvieron riendose al recordar la cara de susto de Malfoy al ver el fantasma en el espejo de los mellizos Weasley. 

Los pensamientos de Harry sobre las clases de Defensa con Snape quedaron mas que constatados aquella noche. Tras la cena Harry, Ron y Hermione se pusieron a hacer los deberes. Lyana se unio a ellos, y Ron la ayudo con sus ejercicios de Pociones... la verdad es que no se podia negar que ser el tutor de Lyana habia hecho que Ron se aplicara mas de lo habitual... ya que la muchacha no queria pedirle ayuda a Hermione. A pesar de eso, Pociones no era la asignatura fuerte de Ron, y Hermione, con el ceño fruncido, empezo a sacar errores... pero no hubo tiempo de iniciar una discusion. John y Ginny llegaron a la vez a la sala comun. John parecia estar muy enfadado por algo y solo dijo un vago "Hola" a todo el mundo cuando se sento. Hermione se le quedo mirando.

- ¿Pasa algo, John? - dijo, preocupada

- Si... ¡¡no sabeis la suerte que teneis al no tener a Snape de profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras!! - John apoyo los codos en la mesa y se cogio el pelo con las manos - Lo que daria para que Carla diera tambien clase a los de sexto... - murmuro, con sus ojos azules fijos en la mesa  - Ese maldito idiota.... - empezo a llamar a Snape cosas que probablemente todos los alumnos de Gryffindor habian pensado en alguna ocasion

- ¿Que ha dicho? - pregunto Harry

- Adivinad... hemos estado viendo el tema de la licantropia y... - John estaba tan furioso que no pudo seguir hablando

- Ya me lo imagino - dijo Harry - nos hizo a nosotros lo mismo hace dos años... cuando tuvimos una clase de Defensa con el

- Solo una, afortunadamente - suspiro Ron

- La verdad es que deberia hacerse mas por los licantropos - reflexiono Hermione - fijaos en el profesor Lupin... es una excelente persona y era un excelente profesor, y el no tenia la culpa de ser un hombre lobo - Hermione se quedo contemplando el vacio y Harry y Ron intercambiaron una mirada. Ambos estaban seguros de que Hermione era mas que capaz de organizar una plataforma de Defensa de los Derechos de los Hombres Lobo... llamada seguramente algo asi como "_Derechos Para Nuestros Amigos de la Luna Llena", penso Harry, sonriendo._

- Tener a Snape de profesor de Defensa debe ser un autentico... - Ron se contuvo, ante la mirada de Hermione

- Snape no tiene ni idea - continuo John, que parecia hablar para si mismo que para los demas - se bastante del tema, porque... - su voz bajo al tono de un murmullo -... mi hermano mayor es licantropo... - todos se le quedaron mirando asombrados - y no sabeis lo dificil que lo ha tenido por todos los estupidos prejuicios que hay sobre los hombres lobo... idioteces tales como que si son criaturas de la oscuridad y habria que matarlos a todos, en vez de intentar ayudarles. 

- No sabia que tenias un hermano, John - dijo Hermione, como en tono de reproche

- En realidad solo somos hermanos de padre, es bastante mayor que yo - explico John - pero el ha sido casi un padre para mi, ya que mis padres murieron cuando yo era muy pequeño. Por eso me crie con mi abuelo...

- Al igual que yo - dijo Lyana. Todos la miraron - Como mama murio a los dos dias de nacer yo, y mi padre esta siempre de gira, porque es cantante, ya sabeis... tambien me crio mi abuelo.

- Hagrid nos hablo de el - tercio Ron, que parecia querer quitar un poco de seriedad a la conversacion - nos dijo que habian sido buenos amigos y que se le daba muy bien inventar artefactos magicos...

- ¡Oh si! - los ojos violeta de Lyana brillaron - es su hobby favorito, nunca se lo que me voy a encontrar en casa cuando vuelvo por vacaciones - Lyana le guiño un ojo a Ron - De hecho... - parecio dudar, pero finalmente se decidio y saco algo del bolsillo de su tunica. Todos se le quedaron mirando. Era una varita magica, no habia duda, pero Harry nunca habia visto una varita como aquella. Debia de ser igual de larga que la suya, y parecia hecha como de cristal, en forma de espiral, y de color azul.

- ¿Esta varita la ha hecho tu abuelo? - pregunto John

- Si, ¿a que es preciosa? - dijo Lyana, evidentemente orgullosa - Mi abuelo la hizo hace mucho, para mi madre... asi que me la dio a mi cuando empece en Hogwarts. 

- ¿Y de que esta hecha? - pregunto Harry - Deberias enseñarsela a la profesora Carla... ahora justo estamos estudiando las varitas hechas con materiales "exoticos"

- Es secreto de Estado - dijo Lyana con una sonrisa. Todos se la quedaron mirando - ¡Que es broma! Es de cuarzo _("¿cuarzo?_" pregunto Hermione _"¡jamas habia oido de una varita hecha de cuarzo!_") y cenizas de fenix.

- ¿Cenizas de fenix? - pregunto Harry - Mi varita es de pluma de fenix... no sabia que se podian utilizar las cenizas

- ¿Pero el cuarzo no es muy fragil para hacer una varita? - pregunto John, que parecia haber olvidado por un momento a Snape

- Desde luego, ¿como es que nunca se ha roto? - dijo Ron, examinando la varita. Harry le miro sonriendo, ya que recordaba los inutiles esfuerzos de Ron por arreglar su antigua varita magica cuando esta se rompio en su segundo curso.

- Eso preguntaselo a mi abuelo - dijo Lyana con una sonrisa - decia que la varita perfecta _tenia que ser de cuarzo, porque si no la magia no se equilibraba o algo asi... bueno, yo no tengo mucho futuro como inventora, esta claro..._

- Pero tu cantas muy bien, Ly - dijo Ginny - Seguro que en unos años te oimos por la radio...

- ¿Te gusta cantar? - pregunto Ron, al parecer muy interesado. Hermione le dirigio una mirada muy fria, mientras cogia la varita de Lyana para mirarla de cerca.

- No digas tonterias Ginny - dijo Lyana, enrojeciendo - Se me da bien cantar, es cosa de familia... pero no es para tanto.

- Es una varita muy bonita - comento Hermione, como si no le hiciera gracia reconocerlo - Pero, ¿por que no hizo tu abuelo una para ti?

- Oh, bueno... es que... en realidad...  - Lyana parecia incomoda, como si lamentara haberles enseñado la varita - fui yo la que se empeno en tenerla... es lo unico que tengo de mi madre - le quito la varita de las manos a Hermione y se la volvio a guardar en la tunica. 

John le recordo a Hermione que tenian que irse por algo referente a cambiar unas guardias... lo cual fue muy oportuno, por el modo en que la prefecta estaba mirando a Lyana. Ginny, enrojeciendo como era habitual, le pidio a Harry ayuda para sus ejercicios de Encantamientos, y Ron y Lyana se enfrascaron en una conversacion sobre Snape (en la que el profesor de Pociones no sabia muy bien librado, desde luego), sin hacer caso a nadie mas. Los pensamientos de Harry volaron hacia Cho Chang... y entonces recordo la camara de video que se habia encontrado en la capsula del tiempo bajo el suelo de su cuarto. ¿Que significaria esa camara? Hermione les habia dicho el ano anterior que ese tipo de objetos _muggles no funcionaban en Hogwarts, asi que ¿como era posible que alguien hubiera grabado con ella? Harry no pudo evitar pensar que, en cierta medida, le debia una a Draco Malfoy: uno no tiene todos los dias la oportunidad de quedar como un heroe delante de la chica que le gust... __"¿Que que?" se pregunto Harry, dandose cuenta de lo que estaba pensando. Una cosa estaba clara: no importaba cuanto le costara, pero si volvia a pillar a Malfoy haciendo de las suyas, Dobby tendria razon al decir que el silbato de Grenowe le podia ser util durante ese curso. _

(CONTINUARA....)


	14. Capitulo 14 Halloween, primer avistamien...

**CAPITULO 14  - HALLOWEEN, PRIMER AVISTAMIENTO**

 La velada antes de la fiesta de Halloween transcurrio animadamente en la Torre de Gryffindor. Al ser domingo, y como la niebla seguia rodeando Hogwarts, todos se quedaron en la sala comun. Los mellizos Weasley presentaron dos de sus inventos mas alocados. Uno eran unas pelotas de goma del tamaño de las de billar, que se pegaban a cualquier superficie lisa y solo se despegaban a los tres minutos y tres segundos, a tres snickles cada una. El otro eran unos "agujeros" transportables, que permitian atravesar las cosas y poder abrir una puerta desde el otro lado, por ejemplo. Estos ultimos tuvieron mucho exito, y recibieron un buen pedido... a la vez que varios alumnos corrian a sus habitaciones para buscar escondrijos donde no se pudieran utilizar los susodichos agujeros y guardar alli su mas preciados tesoros. Cuando Harry le pregunto a Fred si ellos no temian que alguien utilizara alguno de esos agujeros para curiosear entre las cosas de los inventores, Fred le guiño un ojo y le contesto que ya habian tomado precauciones al respecto, aunque se nego a dar mas detalles. Los alumnos estuvieron jugando con los agujeros y las pelotas durante todo el dia; las risas se oyeron en todo el castillo cuando Angelina y Katie practicaron pases con una de las pelotas, haciendo como si fuera un _quaffle en miniatura, hasta que se quedo pegado en la frente de uno de los alumnos del primer año, que se puso a dar vueltas como un loco por la sala comun, intentando quitarsela. _

Justo antes de la cena Lyana y Ginny irrumpieron en la sala comun como un vendaval. George se pego tal susto que uno de los agujeros con los que estaba jugueteando en ese momento se le escapo de las manos y fue a parar a una mesa, donde Neville apoyo un vaso lleno de zumo, que cayo al suelo con un buen estruendo. Pero nadie presto atencion, ya que Lyana estaba intentado hablar, y se la veia tan nerviosa que no le salian las palabras.

- ¡Ron! ¡Harry! ¡John! ¡Adivinad lo que me han regalado! - gritaba, mientras agitaba unos pergaminos de aspecto muy viejo que sujetaba en la mano - ¡¡Atencion a todo el equipo de Quiddich!! - los susodichos y unos cuantos curiosos mas se acercaron, mientras Lyana dejaba los pergaminos en una mesa - ¡No os lo vas a creer! ¡¡¡Mi abuelo es el mejor, es increible, es...!!! - las pecas de su cara parecian haberse triplicado - ¡¡Os vais a quedar de piedra, es..!! - no pudo seguir hablando, ya que se habia quedado sin aliento. Ginny se echo a reir, mientras se sentaba en la mesa en la que Lyana habia dejado los pergaminos. 

- ¿Nos quieres decir al menos lo que es, Lyana? - pregunto George, tras haber rescatado su agujero - ¿Te han cogido como buscadora suplente en los Caerphilly Catapults? - todo el equipo de Quidditch se echo a reir, ya que sabian que Lyana era una autentica fanatica de ese equipo.

- Casi - dijo Ginny riendose - Tendriais que haberla visto cuando ha recibido la lechuza... ha venido corriendo sin parar desde el Gran Comedor

- Es todavia mejor que eso - contesto Lyana, sonriendo y sin hacer caso de las risas de los demas - mañana es mi cumpleanos y adivinad lo que...

- ¡Mañana! ¡Felicidades! - interrumpio Ron. Hermione, que era la unica que no se habia levantado del sofa, le miro con mala cara.

- Gracias Ron - contesto Lyana - Y mi abuelo me acaba de mandar mi regalo, por adelantado... ¡esto te va a encantar Harry! - dijo. Harry se sorprendio, ya que la atencion de Lyana solia centrarse mas en Ron que en el mismo. Lyana extendio los pergaminos y todos se le quedaron mirando. 

- ¡Dios mio! - dijo Angelina - pero si estos son...

- Si, si que son - interrumpio Fred Weasley, con un tono de voz bajo y respetuoso, como si le diera miedo hablar demasiado alto

- ¿Pero que demonios son? - dijo Hermione, que se habia levantado y acercado de mala gana donde estaban todos.

- Son los pergaminos de Bowman Wright, el inventor de la golden snitch - dijo Lyana con solemnidad. Todos, sobretodo los miembros del equipo de Quidditch, exclamaron "¡uauuuuuuuuu!". Harry oyo un ruido familiar de "click", "click", "click" y no le sorprendio ver a Colin Creevey, con su camara, hacer fotos sin parar a los pergaminos, hasta que Lyana cogio una de las pelotas de goma y se la pego en el objetivo. 

Harry se quedo mirando los pergaminos. Eran las anotaciones que habia hecho Bowman Wright hacia mas de quinientos años, cuando invento la golden snitch. Harry lo recordaba todo del libro "_Quidditch a traves de los tiempos_", en donde se explicaba la evolucion de este deporte; cuando se prohibio el uso de snidgets, pequeños pajaros dorados, muy dificiles de atrapar, en los campos de juego, porque la popularidad del Quidditch casi provoco que esos animales se extinguieran, ya que la mision de los buscadores era atraparlos y matarlos. Para reemplazarlos se creo la golden snitch, una pelota muy parecida a un verdadero snidget, con la diferencia que estaba encantada para que no se escapara del campo de juego. Cualquier jugador se volveria loco por esos pergaminos, considerados pieza de museo en lo que a Quidditch se referia... y todavia mas en el caso de ser buscador. 

- ¿Como los consiguio tu abuelo? - pregunto John, con los ojos muy abiertos. 

- Ahora recuerdo - dijo Harry- lo he leido... los pergaminos de Bowman Wright estaban en poder de un coleccionista privado... - Harry cogio y examino uno de los boceto de la snitch; se veia que Wright penso en hacerla aun mas parecida a los snidgets originales, ya que en el dibujo la pequena pelota tenia un pico dorado.

- Mi abuelo... ya os dije que le encantaba inventar cosas - explico Lyana con orgullo - y colecciona todo lo que puede sobre otros inventores. Los ha hechizado para que no se estropeen, y me los acaba de mandar, con una lechuza, por mi cumpleaños y para celebrar que me hayan escogido como buscadora suplente. Dice que a ver si me da animos a la hora de atrapar la snitch...

Lyana no pudo seguir, porque casi todos se pusieron al mismo tiempo a pedirle prestado los pergaminos, con la remarcable excepcion de Hermione, que empezo a meter prisa a todos para bajar a cenar, porque ya llegaban tarde. La fiesta de Halloween, como era ya tradicional en Hogwarts, fue magnifica. El Gran Comedor estaba decorado con cientos de calabazas voladoras, que se reian maliciosamente. El postre fue soberbio: un pastel gigante, de siete pisos de altura (los elfos debian haber trabajo en el durante dias, penso Harry). 

A pesar de disfrutar mucho de la fiesta, Harry se sentia curiosamente intranquilo. Tenia el presentimiento de que iba a pasar algo, o de que ya habia pasado algo, algo importante y que no se habia dado cuenta. Se dijo que no debia sentirse asi, a fin de cuentas, todos se lo estaban pasando de lo lindo.  A una señal de Dumbledore, todas las ventanas se abrieron, y a pesar de que el tiempo era pesimo, una bandada de pajaros multicolores entro volando en el Gran Comedor, posandose cada uno en una calabaza, y empezaron a cantar todos a la vez. El espectaculo fue realmente magnifico, pero Harry no consiguio olvidarse de sus preocupaciones cuando volvieron a la Torre de Gryffindor. Todos habian comido hasta hartarse, asi que Ron, Neville, Seamus y Dean se durmieron rapidamente, sin nada que perturbara sus sueños. Harry lo intento, pero no fue capaz y los ronquidos de Neville no le ayudaban. Finalmente lo dejo por imposible, y se acerco a la ventana. Sin gafas no podia ver gran cosa, pero de todas maneras la niebla era tan espesa que el lago casi no se veia... aunque distinguia en una orilla unas manchas de colores, sin duda, los botes de Hagrid. Harry se puso a meditar sobre todo lo que habian averiguado ultimamente... sobre el elfo desaparecido y sobre el mapa de Avalon. Recito en un murmullo el poema de Roberts; Hermione se lo habia repetido tantas veces que estaba seguro de que no lo iba a olvidar en la vida. 

A media noche, cuando ya habia decidido volver a la cama, noto algo muy raro, como si en medio del lago estuviera creciendo algo. Cogio las gafas de su mesilla, y lo que vio le dejo sin respiracion. Con la niebla no podia apreciar los detalles con claridad, pero veia unos torreones, como si en medio del lago hubiera... ¿otro _castillo? Harry se quedo mirando un rato mas, convencido de que tenia que ser producto de su imaginacion, y se pellizco varias veces, pero el dolor le convencio de que no estaba soñando. Los torreones parecian elevarse hasta el cielo, llenos de imnumerables ventanas, donde Harry juraria que veia gente, hablando y riendose. Y no solo los veia... tenia la impresion de que tambien podia oirlos y de que algunos incluso miraban en su direccion._

Harry penso en despertar a Ron.. pero cambio de idea. No, esto tenia que hacerlo solo. Se vistio, cogio lo mas silenciosamente posible su capa invisible y abandono la habitacion. Salio de la Torre de Gryffindor con todo el sigilo que pudo, y fue deslizandose hacia las puertas. Tuvo el susto de su vida al cruzarse con la señora Norris, la gata del conserje, que solia patrullar por su cuenta los corredores, pero logro esquivarla a tiempo. A pesar de que la niebla era realmente muy espesa, no se atrevio a quitarse la capa al llegar al lago; Hagrid podia salir de su cabaña en cualquier instante. Desde la orilla del lago veia aun mas claramente el castillo, aunque solo veia los torreones, no podia ver la base. El castillo parecia tan grande que no cabia en el lago, como si solo pudiera ver una parte. Harry se quedo contemplandolo un buen rato. ¿Que significaba esto? ¿Estaba _viendo de verdad el castillo de Avalon? ¿Por que ahora podia verlo y antes nunca habia sido capaz?_

Tenia que llegar hasta el. Se quito la capa invisible, cogio uno de los botes de Hagrid y lo arrastro hasta el agua. Se guardo la capa dentro de la tunica, y cogio uno de los remos, con el que empezo a deslizarse suavemente. La orilla pronto se perdio de vista... estaba solo en medio de la niebla. Pero a Harry se le habia olvidado hasta tener miedo... tenia que llegar hasta el castillo. Oyo algo en la lejania... como si otro bote tambien estuviera arrastrandose hasta el agua, y unos gritos, pero no le presto atencion. Se estaba acercando... no podia faltar ya mucho... desde su habitacion lo habia visto tan cerca...

Ocurrio de repente. A Harry le dio la impresion de que se habia estrellado contra una pared, pero no la barca, sino _el_. Algo le echo hacia atras, dandole un fuertisimo golpe. Harry dio un grito y se cayo al agua. La barca siguio deslizandose, suavemente, y Harry se hundio en el lago. Cada vez se hundia mas y mas... las aguas estaban heladas... el golpe no le habia hecho perder el sentido, pero tampoco podia pensar con claridad, era como si estuviera en medio de un sueño. "_Tengo que despertarme_", penso Harry, moviendo los brazos desesperadamente, pero sin conseguir subir. "_Esto tiene que ser una pesadilla_", se dijo asi mismo, mientras notaba como se iba quedando sin oxigeno. Cada vez sentia mas frio... dejo de moverse... las aguas le arrastraban cada vez mas al fondo... todo se oscurecia... la sensacion de ahogo era cada vez mas grande. Una luz plateada le envolvio...

Algo tiro de Harry muy fuerte hacia arriba. Harry noto como en efecto, lo que parecia una cuerda plateada le habia envuelto y tiraba de el, alejandole de la negrura. Salio a la superficie del lago como un trozo de corcho, jadeando, cogiendo aire a bocanadas. Un brazo le agarro por detras, manteniendole la cabeza fuera del agua y Harry se agarro a el, mirando el cielo o mas bien la niebla, por encima de su cabeza. Tenia un frio terrible, y parecia que se habia dado un buen golpe en la cabeza, ya que la sangre que le caia por la frente le estropeaba la vision. Noto como le arrastraban y como le subian a una barca en donde se dejo caer, tiritando. Una manta le envolvio y noto como le echaban la cara hacia atras y le retiraban el pelo empapado de la frente.

- ¡HARRY! ¡HARRY1 - La voz le era familiar, con un curioso acento extranjero, en esos momentos muy pronunciado, pero no conseguia reconocerla - ¿PUEDES OIRME? ¿PUEDES VERME? - Harry no era capaz de enfocar la vision y un grueso chorro de sangre le impedia abrir el ojo izquierdo. Cuando por fin lo consiguio vio la expresion aterrada de Carla, que le estaba moviendo con suavidad, como para asegurarse que estaba consciente. Harry asintio, aunque la oia como un eco lejano, como si en realidad no estuviera allli.

- ¿Pero que crees que estabas haciendo, Harry? ¡Has estado a punto de matarte! Si no llego a verte subir al bote... ¿que estabas haciendo?

Carla, con su largo pelo suelto y completamente empapado, estaba arrodillada en la barca, mirando la frente de Harry, donde este sentia un dolor terrible. La expresion de la profesora se relajo al ver que Harry estaba consciente, y parecio indecisa entre el enfado y la preocupacion, mientras secaba lo mas suavemente posible el pelo empapado de Harry con una toalla.

- Yo.. crei ver... - empezo Harry, pero no encontro palabras para seguir hablando. Sentia frio en todo el cuerpo, y se apreto la manta con mas fuerza. Carla se quito la manta que habia cogido para ella y se la echo por encima.

- No me lo expliques ahora, ya me lo contaras mas tarde. ¿¡Puedes verme bien? - pregunto Carla, limpiando con mucho cuidado con la manga de su tunica la sangre de la frente de Harry. Este asintio. Carla golpeo dos veces uno de los extremos de la barca con algo plateado que Harry no podia apreciar claramente. El bote cogio velocidad y se fue acercando a la playa. Harry fijo la vista en el suelo de la barca... pero por un momento miro hacia atras y no vio nada... el castillo habia desaparecido... ¿o solo habia sido producto de su imaginacion? La cabeza le dolia tanto que no podia pensar con claridad. Carla se acerco a el y le paso el brazo por los hombros, mientras le apretaba mas las mantas, para que le dieran mas calor. 

- Te has dado un buen golpe en la frente, Harry - dijo la muchacha - aunque puedes dar las gracias de que tus gafas esten intactas - Harry se llevo la mano a la cara, y se dio cuenta de que Carla tenia razon. La profesora continuo - Me temo que vas a tener por un par de dias un buen chichon para hacer compania a tu cicatriz - intento dar un tono de voz alegre a sus palabras. Harry hizo un amago de sonrisa - Ahora vamos a la enfermeria... si alguien pregunta, me has estado ayudando a coger ingredientes para mi pocion experimental, ¿de acuerdo? Ya hablaremos de tu castigo en otro momento...

Harry no entendio nada, pero asintio de todas formas. Solo queria echarse y dormir...  llegaron a la playa. Carla le ayudo a bajar de la barca y cogiendole de un brazo, le ayudo a andar hasta el castillo. Harry se sentia de lo mas estupido, pero sabia  que realmente no podia andar solo. Con el otro brazo se apretaba la frente, en la que notaba una brecha. "_A este paso solo voy a tener cicatrices_" penso Harry.

Entraron en el castillo. Harry cerro los ojos mientras se dejaba llevar. Carla se dirigio hasta la enfermeria... pero fueron interceptados.  Todas las esperanzas de Harry de que el incidente quedara en la mayor ignorancia posible se hicieron pedazos cuando oyo las conocidas voces de McGonagall y Snape. Abrio los ojos y vio que la profesora de Transformaciones estaba palida como una sabana, mientras Snape le miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

- ¡Potter! Por Dios Carla, ¿que ha pasado? - pregunto McGonagall, cogiendo el otro brazo de Harry para ayudarle andar, a pesar de que este preferia tener la mano apoyada en la frente, ya que asi el dolor era menos fuerte

- Un accidente, profesora McGonagall - respondio Carla, moviendo la cabeza de forma que empapo a todos

- No me lo creo Carla - respondio Snape. Harry oyo que alguien mas se acercaba - Seguro que Potter ha estado haciendo otra de las suyas... como irse a dar un baño a media noche. Cree que las reglas son un elemento mas de la decoracion del castillo... 

- ¡Harry!, ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Que ha pasado? - pregunto Hagrid, que acababa de llegar, casi sin aliento- ¡Profesora! ¿Se encuentra usted bien? - Hagrid cogio a Harry en brazos sin ningun esfuerzo, lo que este agradecio, ya que asi podia apretarse la frente con las dos manos.

- Estoy bien, Hagrid, gracias... solo completamente empapada. Harry estaba ayudandome a buscar ingredientes, Severus - dijo Carla, pero Snape la miro con escepticismo - En parte ha sido culpa mia, profesora McGonagall - Harry la miro con asombro, pero cambio rapidamente de expresion cuando noto que Snape le miraba - Los dos hemos sido muy imprudentes... sera mejor que lo lleves con Madame Pomfrey , Hagrid - continuo Carla - se ha dado un buen golpe en la frente... eso si no coge una pulmonia... va a tener que pasarse un par de dias en la enfermeria, como minimo...

Harry sintio como le llevaban, mientras las voces de Carla, la profesora McGonagall y Snape se perdian en la lejania. Todo era de lo mas confuso; Hagrid estaba diciendo algo, pero Harry no oia claramente... a pesar del frio, se estaba quedando dormido. Noto como Hagrid le dejaba en una camilla, y como Madame Pomfrey, la enfermera, le daba a tomar algo muy caliente.. el frio se fue, poco a poco. Pero el dolor de cabeza no menguo hasta que, cuando ya sentia que no podia mas, se quedo dormido. 

*              *              *

Cuando Harry se desperto, hubiera jurado que todo habia sido un sueño... hasta que abrio los ojos y vio el techo que no correspondia al de su habitacion, sino al de la enfermeria. Tardo un momento en recordar en donde estaba y que es lo que habia pasado... pero los recuerdos le golpearon como un martillo, y le volvio el dolor de cabeza. Se llevo la mano a la frente, pero solo noto su habitual cicatriz; la brecha ya habia desaparecido. ¿Cuanto tiempo habia estado durmiendo?

Harry se incorporo y encontro sus gafas en una mesilla. No recordaba haberselas quitado, asi como se dio cuenta que tambien le habian cambiado de ropa; llevaba puesto un enorme pijama azul y sus ropas descasaban en una silla cercana.  Madame Pomfrey aparecio en ese momento con una taza llena de algo que olia mucho a ajo, y que, por el humo que soltaba, parecia estar al rojo vivo. Le dirigio a Harry una mirada enfadada, aunque su expresion se suavizo cuando vio que el muchacho se intentaba levantar.

- ¿A donde crees que vas, Potter? - dijo, apoyando la taza y empujando a Harry para que volviera a la cama - Casi consigues abrirte el craneo... vas a tener que quedarte en cama por lo menos hoy. Tomate esto... te vendra bien para la cabeza

- ¿Cuanto tiempo llevo aqui? - pregunto Harry

- Has estado dos dias enteros durmiendo - dijo con voz casual la enfermera. Harry se la quedo mirando con horror - No se de que te esperabas, por el golpe que te diste, podias haber estado una semana en coma. Por suerte consegui quitarte la brecha... dejame ver como ha quedado

- ¿He estado durmiendo durante dos dias? - dijo Harry con la boca abierta

-Y si vuelves a pescar al lago, ten mas cuidado, ¿quieres? - dijo la enfermera mientras le examinaba la frente. Harry la miro, sin tener la mas minima idea de lo que estaba hablando - La profesora Dumbledore ya me ha explicado todo, Harry, y me parece muy bien que te ofrecieras a ayudarla. Pero al tirarte al agua te abriste la cabeza con la quilla de la barca... asi que la proxima vez ten mas cuidado, ¿de acuerdo? - Harry asintio, sin saber que decir, pero decidio seguirle la corriente y preguntarle a Carla mas tarde - Por cierto que la profesora Dumbledore me dijo que ya te devolveria tu capa, porque se habia roto al caer al lago y queria arreglartela ella misma... no se te olvide darle las gracias, ha sido un verdadero detalle por su parte - Harry miro donde estaban sus ropas, y vio que, en efecto, la capa invisible no estaba alli. Recordo habersela guardado entre las ropas... pero madame Pomfrey hablaba como refiriendose a una capa normal, Carla parecia no haberle dicho que en realidad se trataba de una capa invisible... objeto que seria requisado _ipso-facto_ por la enfermera, y casi por cualquier profesor, ya que permitia saltarse a la torera las normas del colegio. "_Afortunadamente los Dumbledore no son profesores muy comunes... ¡menos mal_!", penso Harry

Se oyeron ruidos en el exterior y Ron y Hermione entraron en la enfermeria. Ambos traian las manos cargadas de paquetes y ambos gritaron a la vez al ver a Harry despierto.

- ¡HARRY! ¿Como te encuentras? - el grito le recordo a Harry su dolor de cabeza, que se puso una mano en la frente, y con la otra hizo señal de que hablaran mas bajo. Madame Pomfrey miro a Ron y a Hermione con desaprobacion.

- Señorita Granger, señor Weasley, creo que sera mejor que dejen al señor Potter descansar... - pero Harry no la dejo terminar

- ¡No, madame Pomfrey, dejen que se queden! - grito Harry - ¡Le prometo que entonces no me movere de aqui hasta la noche! - la enfermera no estaba convencida - Llevo dos dias durmiendo, ya es bastante, ¿no cree? - termino con voz suplicante

- Esta bien, Potter, pero te quedaras aqui hasta la noche - Madame Pomfrey se marcho a su despacho y cerro la puerta. Ron y Hermione miraban los dos a Harry y dejaron los paquetes encima de la cama. Harry les devolvio la mirada.

- No me mireis asi, parece que estais viendo un fantasma - murmuro Harry debilmente

- Pareces uno - contesto Ron

- No sabes el susto que nos has dado, Harry - dijo Hermione, con los ojos llorosos - Ron se encontro tu cama vacia el lunes por la mañana, y luego Carla nos dijo que, aunque estabas bien,  habias quedado  inconsciente en la enfermeria...

- Te hemos intentado venir a ver desde entonces - dijo Ron - y tenemos un monton de recados... toma, las grageas son de Hermione y mias, estos dulces son del parte del equipo de Quidditch, estas ranas son de Seamus y Dean, las galletas son de parte de Neville, creo que receta de su abuela... estan un poco apachurradas, porque  las aplasto sin darse cuenta...

- ¿Os ha dicho Carla algo? - pregunto Harry, mientras desenvolvia pasteles. Acababa de darse cuenta de que tenia un hambre atroz.

- No mucho... solo lo que le ha contado a todo el colegio - contesto Ron - Y que no nos hemos creido por un momento... y antes de que se olvide,  todavia tenemos que felicitarte, porque tu excursion nocturna le ha dado cuarenta puntos a Gryffindor...

- ¿QUE? - grito Harry, completamente boquiabierto, con un trozo de galleta en la boca

- Carla dijo que te caiste al lago cuando la estabas ayudando a pescar algunas criaturas que necesitaba para _noseque _que esta preparando - explico Hermione

- Pero si la niebla no dejaba ver nada... - dijo Harry, aun sorprendido

- Por supuesto, Snape dijo lo mismo - dijo Ron, riendose- pero Carla aclaro que lo que estabais buscando era un pez que brilla y que solo se acerca a la superficie las noches de niebla... un _depso_ o algo asi.__

- Un _desopo Ron - corrigio Hermione - Carla dijo que, cuando ya ibais a desistir, viste uno y te tiraste al agua, golpeandote con la quilla de la barca..._

- ¡¡Tenias que haber visto la cara de McGonagall!! - dijo Ron, con jubilo - ¡Y sobre todo la de Snape!

- Asi que McGonagall le ha dado cuarenta puntos a Gryffindor - dijo Hermione, contenta. Pero su rostro se ensombrecio - Aunque oimos que Dumbledore llamaba a Carla a parte... me parece que el no se cree la historia, Harry...

- Ni Snape tampoco - siguio Ron - empezo a insinuar que Carla te estaba encubriendo, aunque Dumbledore zanjo el tema y se callo.

- De esta no me libro - suspiro Harry - McGonagall me dijo que no intentara ninguna locura este año y apenas he tardado dos meses... no me va a dejar ir a Hogmeasde en lo que queda de curso.

- ¿Y ahora nos quieres explicar porque te fuiste a bañar a medianoche en pleno noviembre? - dijo Ron, bajando la voz. El y Hermione se acercaron mas a Harry - ¿Y que pinta Carla en esto? Fred y George estan furiosos contigo, Harry... ¡dicen que la proxima vez que te vayas de cita romantica con ella a pescar les avises a ellos tambien!

Harry les explico lo mas rapidamente que pudo lo que habia visto. Esta vez fue el turno de Ron y Hermione de quedarse con la boca abierta..

- ¿Un _castillo en medio del lago? ¿Crees que se trataba de _Avalon_? - dijo Ron, mirando con los ojos muy abiertos a Harry._

- No lo creo, lo _se - contesto Harry. Hermione fue a decir algo, pero Harry la interrumpio - no me pregunteis como, pero estoy seguro... no tengo ni idea de como lo hice, pero por un momento encontre el camino a Avalon... tal vez por ser la noche de Halloween, o algo asi..._

- Entonces tienes que tener alguna de las partes del Conjuro de Galatea... -  dijo Ron. Hermione abrio la boca para interrumpir -  ¡perdon de Galaida! - rectifico Ron apresuradamente.

- Lo unico que tengo de mi padre es la capa invisible... - dijo Harry, despacio - y ahora por cierto la tiene Carla... despues de lo del lago, seguro que me la requisa hasta que me gradue.

- Pero... ¿_que fue lo que te tiro al agua, Harry? - pregunto Hermione_

- No lo se - contesto Harry, frunciendo el ceno - la niebla era muy espesa, pero me dio la impresion de que me habia estrellado contra una pared, aunque la barca siguio sola...

- Tuviste mucha suerte de que Carla te viera - la voz de Hermione temblo un poco, mientras le miraba fijamente - no vuelvas a hacerlo, Harry.

- O la proxima vez avisanos al menos - dijo Ron, sin hacer caso de la mirada enfadada de Hermione.

Ron y Hermione se quedaron un buen rato con Harry, hasta que Madame Pomfrey les echo para obligar a Harry a tomarse la pocion. Harry no protesto, o por lo menos, no protesto demasiado: su cabeza estaba todavia dando vueltas. ¿Como habia encontrado el camino a Avalon? ¿Y que le habia golpeado la cabeza? 

Harry no pudo quejarse de visitas durante aquel dia. Durante la mañana le fue a ver el equipo de Quidditch al completo, incluyendo a Lyana y John, para felicitarle por los puntos obtenidos para Gryffindor. Lyana estuvo bromeando con que por poco pasa a ser la buscadora oficial del equipo... y le llevo a Harry algunos de los pergaminos que le habia regalado su abuelo para que se entretuviera. Los mellizos Weasley estuvieron todo el rato tomando el pelo a Harry sobre su presunta "cita romantica" con la profesora de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Harry intento cambiar de tema como pudo; con ellos tambien estaba Ginny... y  la benjamina de los Weasley estaba muy asustada por lo que le habia pasado a Harry.

Al cabo de un rato el equipo de  Quidditch se marcho... aunque no por mucho tiempo. Al cabo de dos minutos, Fred y George volvieron a aparecer, con gesto de conspiradores. Ambos rodearon a Harry, haciendo gestos de silencio y asegurandose de que Madame Pomfrey no estaba a la vista. 

- Harry, ya que eres nuestro principal y... por el momento, aunque esperamos que no para siempre... unico patrocinador, vamos a hacerte un pequeño regalo... - empezo George

- Que por cierto, no te mereces... - continuo Fred

- Ya que estas hecho un autentico... ¿como era ese muggle tan famoso, Fred?

- Casanova - contesto el susodicho. Harry intento interrumpir, pero George no le dejo - Y no dejas para los demas... pero, como ibamos diciendo, aqui tienes tu regalo - Para sorpresa de Harry, fue a una de las camillas de la enfermeria y saco un paquete de debajo del colchon. 

- Guardamos en la enfermeria algunos de nuestros tesoros mas preciados - explico George, guiñando un ojo - Es uno de nuestros escondites... ¡aqui tienes! - Y puso en sus manos un par de espejos circulares. Harry estaba seguro de que eran los mismos espejos con los que habian tomado el pelo a Neville y a Malfoy.

- No es lo que piensas - dijo George, riendose, viendo que Harry no se atrevia a tocarlos - Bueno si que es, pero los hemos cambiado un poco...

- Ahora son dos pequeñas maravillas para el _espionaje _- susurro Fred, remarcando la ultima palabra

- Cualquier mago simplemente _mataria_ por ellas - dijo George, cogiendo uno de los espejos y acariciandolo

- ¿Ah si? - dijo Harry, riendose

- No se lo cree - suspiro Fred, con un gesto teatral - George, creo que necesita pruebas.

- Pues se las daremos... a ver, a quien elegimos... - George se llevo la mano a la barbilla, fingiendo meditar.

- ¿Malfoy, por ejemplo? - dijo Fred. Harry se sobresalto, ya que no tenia ni idea de lo que estaban hablando Fred y George

- ¡¡Excelente eleccion!!- dijo George, imitando a la perfeccion el tono de presentador de concurso ("_y eso que nunca han visto la television... creo_" penso Harry) - "_Mostraere Draco Malfoy" le grito George al espejo. Los tres se inclinaron para ver._

La imagen reflejada en el espejo empezo a cambiar. Para asombro de Harry, empezo a formarse una habitacion que no conocia, pero con unas figuras a las que por desgracia tenia muy vistas: Draco Malfoy, Crabble y Goyle. El espejo mostraba sin duda su habitacion en los dormitorios de Slytherin, y, aunque no podia oir lo que Malfoy estaba diciendo, los veia claramente, como si estuvieran siendo grabados por una camara de video. Harry se quedo con la boca abierta.

- Parece que le ha gustado - dijo Fred, evidentemente complacido.

- Y eso que no todavia no lo ha visto todo - dijo George, tambien con orgullo.

- Pero, ¿como..., como...? - dijo Harry, asombrado

- Elemental, querido Watson - dijo Fred. Harry se le quedo mirando con tal cara, que ambos gemelos se echaron a reir - Como ves, tambien sabemos algo sobre detectives muggles... sus historias son de lo mas divertido...  ¿recuerdas el pequeno incidente que tuviste con Malfoy en los pasillos, cuando se estuvo burlando de la buscadora de Ravenclaw? - Harry asintio, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no sonrojarse- Pues bien, el muy idiota le dio un manotazo al espejo y eso era justo lo que queriamos...

- Porque asi quedo "_marcado" en el espejo - explico George_

- Este espejo muestra a todas las personas que lo hayan tocado y se encuentren cerca... - dijo Fred - Puedes ver a cualquiera... la pena es que todava no conseguimos que tambien se oiga... estamos trabajando en ello.

- Y no solo eso - George cogio uno de los espejos y salio de la enfermeria. Al cabo de un momento el otro espejo empezo a brillar, como si fuera una alarma,  y Fred lo puso delante de la cara de Harry, y este volvio a ver como su propio reflejo se desvanecia, a la vez que aparecia el de Geoge. Harry vio como George hacia toda clase de muecas, y le quito el espejo a Fred para mirarlo de cerca

- Los dos espejos estan conectados, Harry - dijo Fred sonriendo - La pena es que aun no conseguimos que el sonido pase a traves de ellos - murmuro, mientras veian a George intentar meter el espejo en una de las armaduras del pasillo, a la que no parecia hacerle ni pizca de gracia la idea. 

- No importa Fred, estan geniales, gracias - dijo Harry, echandose a reir.

George volvio apresuradamente a la enfermeria... seguido de cerca por la armadura, que habia desenvainado su espada y le persiguia con intenciones bastante siniestras. George intento darle esquinazo corriendo entre las camillas, mientras Fred y Harry se reian, a la vez que Madame Pomfrey salia de su despacho para ver que estaba ocasionando todo el escandalo. Echo a Fred y a George de la enfermeria, y le quito a la armadura su espada, hasta que esta se tranquilizo y volvio a su puesto. 

- Recuerda que para ver a alguien es "_Mostraere_" y para conectar los espejos es "_Viere_" Harry - le dijo Fred en un susurro, antes de salir, empujado por Madame Pomfrey. La enfermera le aseguro a Harry que si no se calmaba y descansaba le haria quedarse toda la semana, por lo que Harry se apresuro a guardar los espejos y se echo en la camilla, a pesar de que no tenia nada de sueño. 

Pero las visitas no se habian acabado para Harry. Debio de quedarse dormido finalmente, porque se asusto cuando noto que algo le golpeaba el brazo. Cogio su varita, apoyada encima de la mesa, pero se tranquilizo cuando una voz conocida se echo a reir.

- Ya veo que tienes los reflejos a punto, Harry - Harry se dio la vuelta y vio a Sirius, sonriendo, sentado en una silla. Harry se levanto para comprobar donde estaba Madame Pomfrey, pero Sirius le empujo para que se volviera a meter en la cama.

- Tranquilo, Madame Pomfrey ha salido y yo siempre puedo transformarme en perro si se acerca - Harry volvio a echarse, pero no estaba tranquilo - Y tengo que ajustar cuentas contigo... - Harry hizo un gesto de disgusto y miro a su padrino con aprension. Sirius estaba muy serio y su voz sonaba mitad enfadada y mitad preocupada.  - A ver, ¿me puedes decir que estabas haciendo en el lago a medianoche? ¿No recordabas acaso lo que dije? ¿Sabes lo que te pudo haber pasado?

Una desagradable sensacion de culpabilidad se asento en el estomago de Harry al oir el tono preocupado de Sirius. Tomo aliento y volvio a explicar todo lo que habia visto el domingo. Sirius le escucho en silencio. Harry tambien le conto todo lo que habian averiguado sobre Avalon, sus teorias sobre como se podia llegar alli... y tambien la misteriosa criatura que Hagrid habia visto catorce años antes. Sirius miro a Harry con los ojos muy abiertos.

- ¿Que criatura podria ser? - dijo Sirius pensativamente

- ¿Estas seguro de que tu no viste nada, Sirius? - pregunto Harry, alegrandose de que Sirius parecia haber olvidado su "excursion nocturna" al lago.

Sirius nego con la cabeza, mientras fruncia el ceño, intentando recordar. Parecia meditar en todo lo que habia dicho Harry.

- ¿Recuerdas al menos al elfo domestico de papa? - dijo Harry - Se llamaba Osum... pero desaparecio la noche en que mis padres murieron... - Harry noto que la garganta se le secaba y no pudo continuar.

- Recuerdo un elfo domestico - murmuro - pero no muy bien.... ¿que habra sido de el? - Sirius estaba hablando mas consigo mismo que con Harry. De repente volvio a la realidad y miro a Harry  - Ya veo que te has mantenido ocupado Harry - Sirius sonrio - pero ni se te ocurra volver a hacer de detective, menos, solo, y menos aun, a medianoche... ¿que hubiera pasado si Carla no te hubiera visto?

- ¿Que tal te va a ti de mascota, por cierto? - dijo Harry con picardia, intentado cambiar de tema

- Ni me lo menciones...  ya me escapo todo lo que puedo - dijo Sirius, con un gruñido - Aunque me da bastante bien de comer, tengo que dormir en una cesta y Carla estuvo hablando con Dumbledore algo sobre ponerme vacunas.... - Sirius puso tal cara de panico que Harry no pudo evitar reirse, aunque intento hacer el menor ruido posible. 

- ¿Por que Dumbledore no le ha dicho a Carla quien eres realmente? - pregunto Harry - Ella estaba encargada de protegerme, ¿no? - dijo, con una inspiracion repentina - quiero decir, estaba el dia que atacaron Privet Drive, y tambien me llevo a casa de Ron desde la casa de mis tios...

- Y te saco del lago a medianoche.... - Sirius miro fijamente a Harry, muy serio - Si, creo que no te equivocas... pero Dumbledore considera que ya hay bastante gente que sabe que soy un animago, y es preferible que ella no lo sepa, por lo menos de momento.

Un ruido inesperado alarmo tanto a Sirius como a Harry. Sirius se transformo en perro en un instante, pero solo habia sido un pajaro que acababa de entrar por una de las ventanas y se habia estrellado contra una pared. El pajaro se acerco a Harry, mareado, y le dejo un sobre que llevaba en el pico antes de irse a picotear uno de los pasteles a medio comer de Harry..

- ¿Que te envian? - pregunto Sirius, que se habia vuelto a transformar en humano

- Es Atix, el periquito mensajero de Carla - dijo Harry, sonriendo, mientras Atix saltaba a su hombro y piaba

- Si, lo conozco, lo he visto alguna vez revoloteando en su despacho - dijo Sirius, mirando sonriente al periquito, que salto encima de su pierna.

- ¡Oh no! - dijo Harry, mientras leia la carta. Sirius se le quedo mirando - Carla dice que me vino a visitar pero que todavia estaba inconsciente. Que tengo que estar mañana a las siete de la tarde en la biblioteca porque me va a decir cual es mi castigo... - Harry dejo caer la carta al suelo y se echo en la cama. 

- No esperaras librarte del castigo, ¿eh, Harry? - Sirius y Harry se incorporaron de un salto... Atix echo a volar con piadas de protesta. Un sonriente Dumbledore se acerco a Harry.

- No le habia visto profesor - dijo Harry, echandose de nuevo en la cama.

- Ya me he dado cuenta - dijo Dumbledore, cogiendo otra silla, mientras Sirius se sentaba de nuevo - ¿Te importa, Harry? - pregunto, señalando una de las galletas. Harry nego con la cabeza - Atix, mira, ven aqui - el periquito volo a las manos de Dumbledore, y se puso a picotear la galleta.

- Como veis, el gusto por los pajaros es cosa de familia - comento el director de Hogwarts - A ver, Harry, ya supongo que se lo has contado a Sirius, pero quiero que me cuentes de nuevo lo que paso el domingo. Estuve hablando con Carla y me hago una ligera idea, pero quiero me lo expliques tu mismo.

Harry conto por tercera vez toda la historia a Dumbledore. El anciano le escucho en silencio

- ¿Asi que viste Avalon? - dijo Dumbledore pensativamente

- ¿Como es posible? - le pregunto Sirius a Dumbledore

- Yo tampoco lo entiendo - dijo Dumbledore - Y permiteme corregirte en una cosa, Harry... tu, la señorita Granger y el señor Ronald Weasley habeis hecho un buen trabajo de investigacion... y teneis razon, para llegar a Avalon solo hace falta una de las partes... para entrar hacer falta el Conjuro de Galaida completo... pero os habeis equivocado en una cosa. El Mapa o Conjuro de Galaida esta dividido en cuatro partes, no en cinco - Harry miro a Dumbledore con asombro - Y aprovecho para deciros a los dos que ya hemos recuperado uno de los trozos... en concreto el que pertenecio a tus padres, Harry.

- ¿Han encontrado la parte del mapa de James? - pregunto Sirius

- Es la unica que hemos encontrado - suspiro Dumbledore - en realidad tendria que devolvertela a ti, Harry, porque es tuya... pero de momento esta a buen recaudo, hasta que pase el peligro. Pero no comprendo como pudiste ver Avalon, a menos que hayas... - Dumbledore se detuvo, reflexionando. Se volvio hacia Sirius - Es mejor que de momento te quedes aqui en Hogwarts, Sirius - el susodicho asintio - Estoy preocupado... Voldemort no ha dado señales de vida, y los mortifagos tampoco. Parece como si estuvieran esperando algo, y no sabemos el que... asi podras vigilar en la medida de lo posible a Harry - Harry hizo un gesto pero Dumbledore continuo - quien, si no me equivoco, esta, junto con sus amigos, intentando encontrar el camino a Avalon... - Harry noto como se sonrojaba y Dumbledore sonrio 

- De acuerdo, pero convezca a su sobrina de que nada de vacunas, por favor - dijo Sirius, con una nota de miedo en su voz. Harry se echo a reir.

- Bueno, ya esta todo bastante claro... - Dumbledore se levanto - Estamos en contacto, Sirius y tu Harry, descansa y aprovecho para recordarte que, en efecto, tienes un castigo que cumplir.... y creo que has tenido suerte, porque - sonrio abiertamente - sospecho que prefieres que sea propuesto por Carla en vez de por el profesor Snape...  - tanto Sirius como Harry pusieron la misma cara al mismo tiempo. Dumbledore dejo escapar una pequeña risa, antes de marcharse, junto con Atix, que seguia picoteando el trozo de galleta.

- Supongo que me lo merezco - suspiro Harry 

- De eso no hay la menor duda - dijo Sirius, levantandose - Yo tambien me tengo que ir... ya sabes lo que te dije, Harry... nada se salir a deshoras del colegio. 

- Esta bien - dijo Harry de mala gana. Sirius le puso la mano en el hombro, antes de transformarse en perro y marcharse. Madame Pomfrey volvio a los pocos minutos, y le dijo a Harry que ya podia irse. Harry se apresuro a recoger sus cosas, sin olvidarse de los espejos ni de los pergaminos de Lyana, antes de que la enfermera cambiara de opinion. Queria contarles a Ron y Hermione todo lo que Dumbledore le habia dicho sobre Avalon, asi que se marcho rapidamente la torre de Gryffindor. 

(CONTINUARA....)


End file.
